The Road Not Taken
by Karen19
Summary: My take on how the series should have gone from the episode Meltdown. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Road not Taken, or A Worst-case scenario of what could have happened to JAG

I do not own Bellasarius, if I did, this story line would not have been needed in fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Bottom of Form

**What if the evidence clearing Harm hadn't been found as fast as it was, this is my take on how the season seven could have ended and the rest of the series. **

"Does the panel have a verdict?"

"We do."

The bailiff took the paper from the foreperson and gave it to the judge. "Will the defendant please rise."

Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior stood with his attorney, Lt. Faith Coleman. The foreperson began to read aloud. "We find the defendant Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior on the count of murder in the second degree, guilty."

The courtroom was a bedlam for a few seconds; the judge expected this, since he'd seen the verdict and he gave everyone a few seconds of outburst then called for order. Harm stood still as a statue, shock plainly written on in his face. He knew he hadn't killed Lt. Lauren Singer. The attorney in him realized he'd done a masterful job of making it look that he was the prime, the only suspect. Now life as he knew it was over, he'd never again be able to proudly wear the uniform of the United States Navy. Once the room quieted down the judge continued. "Commander Rabb, you will report here Monday morning at 0900 for sentencing".

If Harm could be thankful for anything right then, it was, he hadn't been charged with murder one, which carried the death penalty in the state of Virginia. The charge for the panel had been to decide between innocence and either manslaughter or second-degree murder. It hadn't gone well as the panel found him guilty of murder two, the more serious of the charges.

Despite the length of time he'd been in the brig, a month, he hadn't called his mother or stepfather to tell them of this snafu, thinking the case against him purely circumstantial. Now he had no choice but to let them know, and let his grandmother know that he would not be able to visit in the near future. This news could kill his grandmother, who wasn't in the best of health. He knew he should've confided in Mac about his suppositions that his brother Sergei had been the father---but he hadn't. His actions months before while onboard the ship when her pregnancy was discovered had only made the case against him all the more obvious to the panel.

He was led away, back to the brig were he'd been held for the past month. He wasn't led to his cell; instead, he was taken to a conference room and to his complete amazement Bud, Sturgis, Chegwidden and Mac were there. He was surprised, as none of them had not visited him in all the time between his arrest and the trial.

"Rabb we were under orders not to visit you, and this came directly from the SecNav. He did not want anyone to claim you had preferential treatment, so he ordered all of us to stay away and not be involved other than as witnesses. We all disagreed with the order, but there was nothing we could do, and for that we all are truly sorry." Chegwidden spoke for the group. The admiral looked very apologetic, something Harm rarely saw "I still believe that NCIS didn't investigate your case thoroughly, especially hearing something Gibbs said, I think they were pressured to find a suspect quickly to be put on a case involving terrorists. And since all the evidence pointed to you, there was no need to look further. They had their suspect."

Sturgis took over for the Admiral. "If we can get him to re-open the case, and look a little further into this; we can get you out, get you cleared of this farce."

Harm knew the case against him had seemed hurried, as if they needed to find a scapegoat and get on to matters that were apparently more important than justice was. He could only hope the judge would place him in Groton instead of Leavenworth, as there were too many people in Leavenworth who wanted him dead. He felt that Groton was the lesser of two evils. It would actually be better for him if they sent him to federal prison. If sent there he'd not have to meet former 'clients' or those he'd sent to prison as the prosecutor. In any case, Harm knew that unless a miracle occurred, he'd have to watch his back the entire incarceration. A long sentence could very likely be a death sentence in his case.

Chapter 2

Monday morning finally rolled around, it was a beautiful spring day; or it would be if he were free to enjoy it, he thought as he put his uniform on for what he figured to be the last time. He'd be dishonorably discharged after his sentence was served; he had the feeling he'd be stripped of any rank. That was another reason for him to be sent outside the military prison system, he'd talked with Coleman, telling her he'd prefer that route if at all possible. He knew that was a long shot but he'd gladly take it.

He was relieved to see a full courtroom, as now he knew they hadn't chosen to abandon him; though it was embarrassing for all his friends to see him in chains, he appreciated their being there for him. Saturday he'd sent two letters, one letter to his mother and Frank, the other to his grandmother's neighbor that had another letter for her. Explaining why he could no longer see her. He knew they hadn't received it yet as they weren't in the courtroom to hear where he'd spend the next several years of his life.

Finally, the moment came when the judge, had him stand to hear his sentence. "Commander Harmon Rabb Junior the court, having found you guilty of murder in the second degree sentences you today. You will be stripped of all rank, and upon completion of your sentence, will be dishonorably discharged. You will spend a minimum of twenty years and a maximum of thirty years before your release." This part Harm knew was a given considering as he'd been found guilty and had steeled himself for. The judge let the murmuring settle and continued. "The court has taken into consideration the matter of your safety and has arranged for you to be incarcerated at McNeil Island Federal Penitentiary in Washington state."

Harm was relieved, insofar as he'd not have to face his nemesis, Clark Palmer, in Leavenworth. To his recollection, no one he'd sent away was at McNeil, so he'd be relatively safe. On the other hand, he'd have little contact with anyone who knew him unless they would be in the Tacoma area.

The others sat there in stunned silence. They'd all hoped for a suspended sentence, but as he'd being found guilty of murdering a pregnant woman they'd feared the sentence would be harsh--and it had been. There were two people in the courtroom were smiling on the inside. One was Commander Theodore Lindsey who was the real culprit in the death of the much disliked Singer, and Clayton Webb, who knew that with Rabb out of the picture Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie could be his.

Clay needed a 'wife' for an important upcoming mission even though there were several female agents who were well qualified but he wanted Mac. He knew that if they spent time together, especially if they were forced together because of a mission. He knew he'd be able woo Mac without interference. The only hitch would be persuading his superiors at CIA to phrase it in such a way as to order her to take the assignment. The fly in the ointment was that with Rabb's incarceration, Headquarters JAG would be short-handed. He'd have to phrase it to Kershaw in just the right way to say that the only person qualified was Mac.

Lindsey, on the other hand was relieved, he'd killed Singer. Albeit accidentally. He hadn't realized she'd only been unconscious when she'd hit her head; it had been tossing her over the side of the bridge that had killed her, she'd drowned. He knew he was lucky to still have a posting in DC, albeit a lowly position for someone of his rank and seniority. He knew now he need to resign, divorce his wife, and disappear, immediately. His luck couldn't be this good for long.

When the guilty plea had been announced AJ Chegwidden knew he'd use the power of his office to allow each of his officers a chance to say good-bye privately to Rabb. He knew that the government owned Rabb that much for his exploit the year before when the aviator/attorney in diverting that nuke away from the destroyer group. He used admiral's privilege to arrange a meeting Rabb when left for Washington.

Harriet was understandably upset when Bud had called her with the news of the sentence; she'd been distraught when he'd told her of the conviction on Friday. It was arranged for Harm to see everyone late that afternoon. The next morning he'd be transported across country to his new home. Harm had asked that Sturgis be given power of attorney, he would have to deal with the loft, his vehicles, actually everything of needed to be put in storage, until it could be moved to his mother's house in California. The admiral told everyone for the duration of the meeting, ranks were to be disregarded even though they were in uniform.

For Harm, the two hardest people to say goodbye to were little AJ, and Mac. It was apparent that Bud and Harriet had explained to the youngster what happened on a level the four year old could understand. It was arranged so they were the first ones there and the first to leave; everyone knew how much young AJ looked up to Harmon Rabb and needed to talk with Uncle Harm with only his parents attending.

Harm told young AJ the truth, he'd been accused of something very bad; he didn't do it, but it really looked like he had, because of that, he had to go away for a long time. He explained that it was like a very very long time-out. AJ was stunned to find out that he would be a college graduate before Harm's 'time-out' would be over. A tearful AJ, left with his parents.

Sturgis had brought with him all of the papers that Harm needed to sign and then Sturgis excused himself. Mac and Chegwidden were the last of the group to say good-bye; AJ gave them time alone, left the room after a moment with the now disgraced commander after saying that he'd find a way to clear Rabb.

Mac had repeatedly tried to visit Harm before his trial, only to be rebuffed. She'd decided that no matter the outcome of the trial she was going to start a relationship with Harm. If it meant her resigning her commission altogether or transferring to Bremerton or Everett, which were the closest naval bases to McNeil, then she would as soon as it could be arranged. She knew that it wouldn't do anything for her professionally; but this trial had been a wake-up call. Because of the evidence involving Sergei she'd realized why Harm had appeared to be the guilty party. It had occurred because Harm was trying to help his brother, and by extension, his niece or nephew, even though both Singer and Sergei had emphatically stated he wasn't the father.

"Harm, I'll get started on an appeal; we'll look for evidence that will clear you. I think I'll have another talk with that Goth at NCIS, she might be unconventional in her appearance, but her work has always been highly professional, maybe she missed something. I get the impression they were pressured to make an arrest, even if the evidence was purely circumstantial. Face it Harm, you did several things that made it appear you were out to get Singer."

"I know, I know, if I had it to do over, believe me, I'd do it differently," he smiled his trademark grin, but it was a pale shadow of its normal brilliance. "I appreciate all your help and your friendship, come and see me when you're in the area." They hugged; he kissed her cheek, not trusting himself to kiss her on the lips. This was not the time or the place to start a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Mac drew down deep to summon her military discipline as she left the room. Mac made it to the parking lot and to the park located a few blocks away before she stopped the vehicle, and bawled for twenty minutes. She told herself that she should've tried harder to see Harm while awaiting trial, she should have told him she wanted to be with him. As she gathered her emotions, she decided she'd transfer to the Pacific Northwest as soon as an opening arose, and if one there wasn't an opening soon she would resign her commission and look into working for the state of Washington or a one of the counties close to the prison. She'd would start looking into it, if nothing was found to clear Harm in a month. Who cared if she was within years of a full retirement if she didn't have anyone to retire with.

Harm then was re-shackled and taken to the prison van that would take him to the prison he'd stay for the night; he'd be flown the next day to begin his sentence. As he was processed into the federal system he thought 'how many of the people I've convicted said they were innocent' Now he'd been convicted of a crime and KNEW he was innocent. He knew that as soon as his mother and Frank found out they'd use their last penny to clear his name. He hoped it didn't come to that. Frank Burnett was a wealthy man.

It was normal procedure for new prisoners to be placed in solitary when he arrived at McNeil Island Penitentiary according to the marshal who had accompanied him; he'd be there for until they made sure he had no obvious enemies at the institution. They did this whenever an attorney was placed in the system.

In DC, Tuesday it was a lovely day, not too hot, not too cool, but the staff at JAG acted as it was the forty-first straight day of steady rain. No one was smiling. They were doing their jobs as the professionals that they were, but, other than what needed to be said in course of their duties, the building was nearly as silent as a tomb.

The night before had been a narrow escape for Mac, who'd been sorely tempted to drink alcohol, but had stopped herself. She didn't want whoever the guilty party was to have the satisfaction of ruining her life as well. She had a trial starting and a client to defend so she wasn't able to contact Abby Scioto, as soon she wanted to. She'd heard, in passing that the Goth was addicted to the large Kaff-Pow drinks, and decided to get on her good side and bring one with her.

Late in the day, the admiral got a phone call, one that he'd been expecting since Rabb informed of the letters he'd sent, or to be more accurate, the one his defense counsel had sent for him. The call was brief, and the Admiral could barely get a word in edgewise. He had the dubious honor of telling the Burnett's just how long Harm's sentence was. He also told the Burnett's that, for his protection, he'd been sent to the McNeil Island facility, near Tacoma Washington. Frank told AJ, that if it took the last penny of their retirement they'd find the person who'd done such a masterful frame-up on their son. The admiral knew he'd tell Mac what the Burnetts intended to do.

The week dragged on; and the anvil that AJ felt coming struck Thursday afternoon.

Chapter 4

The DCI at CIA, Kershaw called him over to Langley. Sheffield, the current SecNav, was there, which he knew wasn't a good sign. "It's come to my attention one of your officers has the necessary qualifications to be of use to the CIA. It's because of her military training, as well as her language capabilities, that I've approved her TDY to the Agency for the duration of the mission." Sheffield stated and AJ knew there was no wiggle room she couldn't refuse without disobeying a direct order.

The only female officer he had that fit the mission parameters was Mac; and he knew Mac had no option but to take the assignment. He only prayed she'd survive. He had the sinking feeling the agent involved was Clayton Webb, which was not a positive sign, as it seemed whenever JAG got involved in this particular agent's missions, the military ended up having to clear the mess up for him.

"Are you sure that you couldn't find at least one female operative to do this?" he queried.

"There were a few, but the colonel has worked well with the agent in the past, and we've decided to accept the agent's request. We have been tracking the suspect for six weeks now", which, coincidently was when Rabb had been arrested, "we believe we'll be able to prevent another 9/11 with the successful outcome of the mission." The SecNav had decided, and nothing to be said would change his mind.

AJ decided then and there, he'd retire in a year. Politics had wormed its way into JAG for the umpteenth time and it was one time too many. Harm had intimated NCIS had been pressured to arrest him, to go after terrorists instead. If this could be proven then the investigation would be reopened. That is if the Burnett's hadn't been able to free Harm before then. He went to the correct site on his computer and printed out the correct form to begin the process.

Harm put several people from JAG on his visitors list, as well as family members, what few family members he had. He knew that it was a good thing Sergei was planning to marry his flight attendant fiancé, because it was quite apparent he'd be the only one who'd have the chance to father a child. Who would

Harm was informed he'd spend at least ten days in isolation before moving into the general population. This would be a different situation for him because each and every time he'd been suspected of murder, he'd been kept in protective custody, so solitary was nothing new for him. Even though it would be more dangerous for him to be out in the general population, he knew twenty to thirty years of solitary would literally drive him crazy. He knew prison life wouldn't be a cakewalk for him, as he'd been convicted of killing a pregnant woman, he knew that would not endear him to anyone. He did know his future cellmates name though. Ibrahim Bashir had been convicted on tax evasion charges a year ago. Harm was told the man was a devout Moslem and didn't have any suspected ties to Al Qaeda. Harm hoped that was the case, otherwise he'd have to sleep with one eye open, after all, he'd been involved in the war on terrorism. He was also told that his mother and stepfather would see him on Saturday and he wasn't looking forward to the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

On the other side of the country, Mac had just been summoned to the admiral's office where she was informed she was being sent TDY with the CIA. "You'll be the 'pregnant' wife of the agent; you'll be given a prosthetic belly, unless there's something you want to tell me." Chegwidden's attempt at humor fell flat, as Mac glared at him, as that was about the only thing she could do under the circumstances. It was then Clayton Webb made his presence known in the admiral's office. Chegwidden actually felt the temperature drop when the Marine realized just who she'd been paired with.

"Admiral my presence is needed here, we're short handed as it is" Mac pled. The look on the Admiral's face told her what she didn't want to hear.

"These orders came from very high up. I'm sorry Colonel. I have no choice, therefore you have no choice. We'll deal with this. I'm getting a replacement for Singer; in fact, her replacement will be here Monday. I have the paperwork started on Rabb's replacement." Looking at Webb, he glared at the man and directed the next words at the man. "Now I'll have to get a senior attorney here on TDY for you, until then we'll be extremely short-handed, as will a few other posts because of this request. I might have to bring in Lindsey but I'm sure there's someone I can find, so I don't have to do that."

The admiral didn't appreciate the end-run Webb had done to get Mackenzie to go on the mission. He changed his focus to the agent. "Webb, Colonel Mackenzie will make herself available tomorrow afternoon, and not before; she needs to clear her desk and bring others up to speed on several cases. If you will excuse us Mr. Webb, you are excused." Webb took the hint; after all, he had Mac where he wanted, with the bonus of no Rabb in the picture.

The admiral gave Mac the parameters of the mission, told her he'd arranged to have Victor Galindez as part of the team; it wasn't that he didn't trust her he didn't trust Webb. The Gunnery Sergeant had been assigned embassy duty in Asunción, Paraguay a couple of months before. It was to be a quiet tour for the Marine after Afghanistan. Victor spoke Spanish fluently and could pass as a native, even though his accent could give him away. He was ready to go undercover because he'd been given an exemption regarding the length of his hair. When he returned to the Middle East, and that could happen at any time, he needed his hair to be longer than Marine regulation. Chegwidden insisted on Galindez' inclusion; he told them that Mac needed one person in her corner that she knew could completely trust. He didn't phrase it that way but that's what he meant when Kershaw and Sheffield insisted on using the colonel. He knew that Webb had his good points, but he tended not to complete important missions without a major screw up. At his age and experience, he should be further up in the Agency by now, no longer in the field. He'd skated too far on his father's name for all too long.

Chapter 6

Because of an adult lifetime in the military Harm adapted quickly to the routine of prison life. Admittedly, he didn't like the loss of freedom and privacy. He didn't look forward to being with the general population, but after nearly two months of protective custody he craved being with people. He knew the next few years would be difficult, as his status as a murderer of an unborn child and a woman was just asking for trouble, his size would help him but he knew his chances of surviving his entire sentence was doubtful. He'd heard enough verbal abuse already from the guards about his of his supposed crime. Saturday afternoon, Harm went with his guard to the 'family' room. His mother was using everything she'd learned over her lifetime to not break down and cry and she managed to keep tears at bay for the time on the island. "What exactly happened Harm? I know you wouldn't have done that to her." Trish said once they were seated at a table with the limited privacy that they were allowed.

"I don't know what happened, the last I saw Lauren, Lt. Singer, was outside Benzinger's when I had her call Sergei. I was in her car; the temperature was too low to call Sergei, outside. That's why my fingerprints were in her car, it was the only time I was ever in it. She was quite alive when I left; as she was extremely upset with me for making her call Sergei. You washed my mouth with soap when you hear me say those words when fourteen. What clinched it for the panel; it was my cover that was found downstream from where she was tossed over the bridge. I've never been there, no I take it back, I have, but I've always been there in civvies."

Trish wanted to give her son a hug, but this was most assuredly not the place for it.

After a few minutes Harm changed the subject, "Mom can you go to DC and close up my loft, I have a few pictures I want sent here; the rest of my things could you store at your place?"

Getting a list from Harm, his mother agreed. They talked as long as they could. Frank then arranged for monies to be placed in his account, as he would not receive a paycheck, the allotment a prisoner received was minimal, and families could contribute a small amount. Harm went back to his cell in solitary; he had a few days before he'd move to the general population of the prison.

As soon as they got back to Tacoma, Trish and Frank met with the investigator they'd hired to clear their sons name; they were willing to go to the ends of the earth to clear his name, even if it meant finding out Sergei was the guilty party. They fervently prayed that this wasn't the case, as they both knew with that outcome that they would lose Harm forever. It was the reason Harm got himself into this pickle; it would destroy him to find out he'd doomed himself for something his brother actually did.

Chapter 7

Monday found Mac with extra time on her hands, Clayton had an unexpected meeting regarding the mission and she was amazed that wasn't cleared to attend. She decided it would be a good a time to go see Abby. She first stopped off to get the 'bribe', a Kaff-Pow; she entered NCIS headquarters and arranged to see Abby. "I know you don't get thanked very often for doing what you do, especially when someone is convicted, but I want to thank you for doing your job, I know you always do a thorough job." She told this to the forensic specialist after handing her the drink. It was the truth, despite the fact that in doing her job, Abby had pinned the nail in the coffin for the prosecution's case.

"Thank you Colonel. I know you and the Commander are friends. I've seen the two of you when I've testified. I don't think he did it, but the scientific evidence said otherwise. Don't tell this to anyone else, but to tell you the truth I think Gibbs was trying to get the case wrapped up in a hurry; I think that he was pressured by the Director to get onto another case, a terrorist case. I was up in the bullpen, and I saw them talking, I can read lips, because my parents are deaf, and I learned to do that almost before I signed, but I can't prove it legally, it's just my impression."

Mac was amazed, not only had Abby said that in one breath, but there was a slight possibility that they could retry Harm, if they could find that undue influence had been brought to the NCIS team. This was a start, just maybe they could prove the Singer investigation was rushed and not all avenues of investigation were completed. Re-opening the case couldn't do Harm any worse---it could only help.

After meeting with the investigator, Trish had called Mac and informed the Marine they had hired a nationally renowned investigated agency to clear her son. With this new information, Mac would contact the agency to talk with NCIS. As an objective third party, maybe they get NCIS to admit they'd goofed in arresting Harm so quickly.

Friday night, she wrote Harm, letting him know she'd be away for a while. She told him the truth, she'd been ordered to go on a mission, told him that she thought of him several times each day. In the letter, she gave him as much information as she dared, knowing other eyes would see the letter.

After a week of intense preparation; which included being fitted for a prosthetic belly, shopping for maternity clothes for her 'changed' figure, and tutelage to become something of an 'expert' on diamonds she and Webb departed for South America.

Chapter 8

In Washington Harm was finally introduced to his cellmate, Ibrahim Bashir, who was a few inches shorter than Harm but bulkier; having spent most of his time in the exercise yard since entering prison. Harm soon found out he was a celebrity of sorts, as someone had recognized his name. It appeared there were two groups when it came to his fellow inmates, those who hated him because he'd been a lawyer for the Navy, but most seemed to appreciate he'd served his country and risked his life in getting rid of the nuke the year before. One inmate who seemed to wield a lot of influence in Harm's cellblock let it be known very quickly that Harm was off limits for retaliation. Harm had saved his nephew's life not once but twice. The first time by proving the seaman innocent of manslaughter, and more importantly in the uncle's eyes, Harm, the pilot who'd diverted the nuclear warhead away from the ship his nephew was stationed. It turned out the boy was his only remaining kin, the older man thought of him as a son. He was grateful for this protection, because even with moving to the federal prison system Harm was at risk for vengeance.

Mac knew this mission was doomed; it seemed to her that Clayton was trying harder to woo her into his bed than he was trying to complete the mission. She used everything in her arsenal she could, short of kneeing him in the groin, to indicate she was not at all interested in him that way. This wasn't working very well because, unfortunately, most of their time was spent in public and she had to maintain their cover. Instead, she used the 'pregnancy' to her advantage; from Harriet, she knew how could get away with "stay away from me". However, she was one more incident from breaking her cover and reporting Webb to the Ambassador no matter what it did to her career, when the ball finally started rolling as far as the mission was going.

They were to meet Raul Garcia, who presumably was getting drugs for Sadik Fahd. When they reached his estate in the Chaco Boreal, she was completely disgusted with Clayton Webb and vowed to herself that as soon as this mission was finished she would tell the man never to contact her again. She was also relieved to see a familiar face, Victor Galindez.

Chapter 9

Back in DC, Abby Sciuto had a bit of free time waiting for the latest crime scene evidence to be completely analyzed. She still had Harm's cover and decided to run another test on it, as well as the airline ticket that had been found in Lt. Singer's uniform. She ran more comprehensive tests than she'd been allowed to earlier, the tests she'd would have done earlier if politics hadn't been involved in the case against the commander.

The first conclusive thing she found was from the ticket. It was now obvious that the destination was not San Diego, California but Shannon airport, located in Dublin, Ireland. She called in a favor with a friend with Homeland Security and asked her to see the passenger manifest for that flight. Within a few moments, the list was faxed to her office. She saw Singer's name and that she'd not been on the flight when it departed Dulles.

The second was a complete analysis of the soil not only on the cover and but of Singer's uniform. There were distinct differences. A baseball cap that had been found near the cover had New Years 2003 on it was closer to the chemical composition of the uniform due to the amount of water and soil from the long-term exposure to the elements. Abby knew they had found the wrong man guilty as Rabb's cover DID NOT have the amount of silt on it that it should have. The soil analysis was completely different than the cap or the uniform. She called her team leader to come down the lab as soon as he could make it. He had just returned from the mission that had taken precedence over Rabb's case. If the scuttlebutt was correct Agent Blackadder was about to be booted from the team. A few minutes later the silver-haired senior agent was in her lab.

"Gibbs, while waiting on the Smythe investigation, I was able to complete the tests on the cover from Rabb. I did another test on the airline ticket, it turns out that the Lieutenant was headed to Ireland. Shannon airport to be exact. For the cover, as a comparison, I used the cap Tony found at the scene. The hat was there since approximately the beginning of the year, about the same time she died. The cover couldn't have been there for that long, since for one thing it wasn't nearly as dirty as it should have been for time it was supposedly in the elements."

Hearing this Gibbs knew that it could cost him his career, but Rabb's case needed to be reopened. He hated it when politics got in the way of justice. He was back at his desk when Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo came bounding to his desk. "Boss, there's a Lee Stetson, from Stetson Group to see you. He's a private investigator." Gibbs knew exactly who Stetson was. And what he'd been when he was younger. The Stetson Group worked mostly in corporate espionage, but they were known for the right fee; or the right situation, to do investigations for individuals. Gibbs knew Rabb came from a moneyed family; if Gibbs remembered correctly, it was just one reason that Rabb was considered a flight risk.

He decided everyone involved in the Rabb case originally: DiNozzo, Abby, and Vivian Blackadder would meet the man. He remembered that Stetson had worked in the intelligence field and should understand the pressure the team had been to make an arrest. Gibbs decided he'd invite Director Morrow along for the meeting. Maybe next time the guy would allow justice to take precedence over politics.

"I believe that my client's case was sloppily done, because of undue influence from the powers that be the case against my client was hurried, and other possible suspects were not even considered. Because of new evidence it is obvious that that an innocent man had been convicted of a crime he did not commit."

With the information Abby had just uncovered it appeared they might have jumped to the wrong conclusion. By shortchanging the investigation, a thorough job wasn't done. Yes, the investigation they'd brushed Rabb aside for was vital, but the info they'd been able to glean from the few remaining terrorists involved in the firefight yielded no new information.

Director Morrow was rightfully embarrassed, he'd been pressured by SecNav Sheffield to get Gibbs and team on that case, no matter what case was currently ongoing. When the meeting was finished, the chastened Director returned to his office, "AJ, I need you to come over here, ASAP, it's regarding Rabb. New information has come to light."

The admiral was reluctant, and was about to say he had too much to do, and not enough staff until Morrow relayed that new information had been made available on the Singer/Rabb investigation and it cast real doubt that Rabb was guilty. With that, Chegwidden said he'd be there. As he drove over to NCIS, he remembered something Rabb had said several weeks ago; when Lindsey was 'terrorizing' them with the audit.

Rabb had been late to work the next morning, "I had to stop by and get a new cover, somehow I've misplaced mine, or somebody took mine by mistake, I didn't realize until I left for home last night." When he left work, his cover hadn't fit. The one he'd taken home the night before was a half-size too small. When AJ heard about the evidence that had been uncovered, he KNEW Rabb had been framed. Now they had to find the guilty party and legally prove Rabb's innocence.

Using the power of his office, Chegwidden got Rabb to the warden's office to ask him a few questions. Questions that gave Harm hope this might be over soon. Harm told him that the only possible time his cover could have been switched was when Lindsey had been in his office.

A check of Harm's banking records found that Harm bought a replacement cover in March, at the same time as when Lindsey was doing his audit. He hadn't purchased anything at the uniform store, with the exception of the cover, in over a year. If he'd indeed killed Singer and lost his cover, he'd have needed to replace it in January, not in late March.

It was at this time Abby remembered the passenger manifest. The only no-show on the flight had been Lauren, would there be a name or names that someone who'd worked with Singer would recognize? It was quite possible the father of her unborn baby had been on that flight. Tests had already proven that neither Sergei nor Harm had been the father of the unfortunate baby. There was a plus side to this whole tragedy; Abby was able to prove that Sergei and Harm were indeed related. That they were half-brothers. Chegwidden would be able to impart that bit of cheery news to Rabb, if nothing else.

Chapter 10

On the flight manifest were only two names on the list anyone recognized that might have possibly known Lauren or Harm. Clayton Webb was on the list, as was his mother Porter Webb and unsurprisingly, both had been in first class. Admiral Chegwidden knew of Webb's current whereabouts, knew that Webb's mother would do anything to protect the Webb family name, she would make sure an illegitimate grandchild would be took care of; especially if it were a girl. The old families still had that bias about girls and inheritance apparently.

With the evidence in hand they; Chegwidden, Gibbs, Lee Stetson, and the Director went directly to the Attorney General; this investigation needed to be reopened. The AG was in a meeting so they bided their time until he was free, they could not be seen for three hours, by going to the Webb estate.

The intelligence community was a relatively small one, so Lee Stetson took point; he told the others his parents had worked with Porter and Neville Webb just before their deaths. At the time, the Webb's weren't even dating. "She might be more willing to listen to me," he said, it turned it out having Lee do the talking had been the correct approach.

Porter had only recently returned from a trip overseas, and thus was unaware of the death of Lauren and the unborn baby. She astounded the men by confessing she'd been the baby's grandmother. "Lauren was to travel to Ireland with us, give birth while she was there; that had been agreed upon by my son and her, but Lauren didn't show. Both Clayton and I assumed she'd changed her mind about adoption and would contact him when the baby was born so Clayton could sign away his parental rights." Excusing herself for a moment Porter went to Clayton's bedroom suite. When she returned she had a handkerchief in her right hand, in it was a hairbrush. "This will prove that what I've just said is true, please return the brush at your earliest convenience, its part of an heirloom set." With that, she dismissed them, knowing that if need be, they would return with a warrant for more evidence.

Thus, they were able to eliminate Clayton as a suspect; he had an ironclad alibi for his whereabouts when Singer was killed. He was on a plane headed to Ireland, with several people who could verify he was nowhere near DC at the time of the murder.

With that information in hand, they confronted the SecNav: they'd sent the wrong man to prison. Chegwidden knew one individual who hated Rabb's guts, who'd the motive and opportunity to switch covers. Now they just had to prove it.

Before that meeting, in front of Gibbs and his team, the director surprised Admiral Chegwidden with the admission "I was pressured to wrap up the case so resources could be concentrated on the terrorist cell."

Chegwidden realized the mission Mac was on was directly tied to this case, the information discovered by Team Gibbs was already known to Webb, Gibbs and company had been pressured to work on a case at the expense of Rabb's freedom.

"Gentlemen, I can't prove the real killer yet." Chegwidden said, "But I have a pretty good idea who it was. AJ had asked Lee Stetson to look into the whereabouts of Ted Lindsey while en route to the SecNav's office, He asked that Lee run a check on the commander's bank accounts for unusually large withdrawals, if he assumed he was the father of the baby he may have be trying to pay her off.

Chapter 11

It was now Friday evening, nearly everybody had left work at JAG and NCIS, with the exception of a few people, Gibbs and his team; Admiral Chegwidden, along with Lee Stetson, who was currently talking with his business partner and wife, Amanda. Using two different sources, they found Lindsey had indeed withdrawn $10,000.00 one day and had returned it to the bank the next day. What was very incriminating, the dates were when death had occurred.

Earlier in the day Amanda Stetson went, in the guise of a member of the many organizations she belonged to and gained entrance to the Lindsey home. She saw a laptop on the desk and asked Mrs. Lindsey what she liked about that model. Mrs. Lindsey replied, "it's my husbands, he is on terminal leave from the Navy, he's an attorney."

"My husband was in the Army before we met, could I trouble you for a cup of tea, all this talking is leaving my throat dry" with the help of a flash drive Amanda was able to download everything that ever been on the laptop. "If your husband is leaving the Navy, he might want to work for us, here's my card." With everything she'd found out about the attorney, Amanda knew he'd be desperate for a job.

Chapter 12

Mac and Webb left Garcia's estate in a hurry; it was obvious to Mac at least, that the mission was doomed. At least they'd managed to get Fahd to turn on Garcia. If Galindez hadn't been shot while leaving, they would have completed the mission without harm. She insisted they go back for Gunny "Clay, we don't leave people behind." In the process of rescuing him, Victor Galindez was able to get away; he appeared to be in good shape despite the wounded arm.

Unfortunately, they were quickly captured. Unbeknownst to them, Victor was able to get to Asuncion and inform Langley of their capture. He'd had enough experience with the agent to know Webb had no backup in place if anything went wrong. He was told to sit tight, wait for someone to contact him. Somehow, he knew he might wait for a long time. He 'knew' it would not be someone connected with the CIA when he finally was contacted.

When Amanda returned to her office with the flash drive, everyone hoped to find something, in only a few minutes, she found the 'smoking gun'. It was obvious to all that Lindsey had used Singer and vice versa. No wonder Lindsey had been able to go after specific situations during the audit, Singer had been feeding information to him for months. Amanda noted that those files were deleted the same day that the findings of the audit had turned on Lindsey, the dates correlated with the original when they all thought Singer had died, before finding out it was months earlier.

It was quickly decided that Amanda would call Lindsey into the Stetson Group company headquarters, where her assistant would talk to him for a few minutes. Seeing a photo of the late Lauren Singer Amanda realized that her assistant looked eerily similar to Lauren. When Chegwidden met the woman he agreed, she could've easily been Singer's twin. They decided to set a trap and

"Do you have something white, that might look like a summer uniform, it was the closest they could do for a naval uniform on such short notice. When Maisy put her shoulder length hair up in a bun, Chegwidden shuddered, as the resemblance was uncanny. AJ thought to himself, 'no wonder Rabb looked like he'd seen a ghost when he met Mac.' If Lindsey were guilty, this could get him to confess.

The blonde said, "I have the perfect combination, at home, the only thing I don't own are shoulder boards." Amanda told her to get the clothing and return as soon as she could.

As they expected, a desperate Lindsey wanted to find out more about the Stetson Group, he eagerly agreed to meet with Amanda despite the short notice. When he got to Amanda's office, he was more than a little rattled, as the person who was her administrative assistant looked eerily familiar to him.

"Mister Lindsey, I was told to expect you. I'm Amanda Stetson's assistant, Lara Nissangar; she's in a meeting right now but will be with you momentarily." So far so good, Maisy had been given several lines to say, seeing the man in front of her was visibly rattled, she went on "Mrs. Stetson told me you're in the Navy, you've worked with some of the important people, she said you're a VIP at the SecNav's office. I'll bet it's an important job, especially with everything going on right now in the world." She laid on the charm, thick.

From their vantage point three floors above, they could see he was basking in the fawning attention. The admiral had seen Singer do this; trying to curry favor with false sincerity. They could also see Lindsey was vulnerable. Maisy would do her part right, she'd been an undercover agent for five years, knew exactly what to say and what to do, "You remind me of a friend of mine; she hooked up with a commander at the Pentagon, or maybe it was it was some other office, but that's neither here not there. She, my friend, went and did the mattress mambo with him then found out he was happily married, he'd told her he was legally separated, and she told him to forget her number."

Maisy said this scornfully, because she was letting Lindsey know what she thought of men that did that. This part was no act. It had happened to her sister, who had committed suicide when she found out she was pregnant.

The group above could see the sweat gathering on Lindsey's forehead, 'so that must have been what had occurred' Chegwidden and the others thought.

From here on Maisy had to mostly wing it, but years in the field taught her well. "My friend found out she was pregnant, just between you and me, I think she must have been in denial, or maybe it was all the stress in her life at the time, the bank she was working for was in the middle of yet another merger, but she waited too long to get an abortion. The last time I saw her she was going to talk to one of the two daddy possibilities. She never told me who 'daddy' was. She said she'd slept with two guys about the time she got pregnant, so it was either the married jerk or the other guy. I take it the other guy wasn't married cuz I know her, she'd of said something about him if she found out that she was two for two bedding married men. I only heard from her once since then, it's been a few months, but we were like that, several months at a time and not talking. My friend, she had a prickly personality at the best of times, so I didn't think anything of it. I don't think I could have handled being around her on a daily basis. It turned out she had a baby girl, it wasn't the married guy who was the sperm donor it was Mister X."

The group noted Lindsey's face was a combination of relief and terror when he heard her say that. "Sorry about that, my boss tells me I tend to ramble on, just like his wife." Upstairs Lee just looked at his wife, who gave him a quick glare; compared to their first years together she'd toned down her tendency to ramble since meeting him.

Chapter 12

Still it surprised everyone when Teddy Lindsey blurted out. "I didn't mean to do it. I was upset; you see, Lauren was going to expose our affair. She wanted ten thousand dollars from me to keep quiet, she was going to leave the country if I gave her the money. I honestly didn't know she was pregnant until months later. I pushed the briefcase with the money towards her, I guess I pushed too hard because she stumbled and fell backwards, hitting her head on the railing. All I know is she went down; I felt for a pulse, nothing, I panicked and picked her up and tossed her over the railing. That day I put the money back in the bank, my wife didn't even know anything about it until the bank statement came, I told her the bank must have made an accidental withdrawal and deposited the money back in the account the next day. The stupid woman believed me, she always believes me even when I said I was working late. She even believes I left the SecNav's office. I got the boot. He told me I could keep my pension, but I was on terminal leave as of that moment. Rabb, and all the 'special people' at JAG, think that they're so much better than me, getting all the plum assignments or promotions when I got capped at Commander" Lindsey confessed, he was not aware it was all on tape.

Maisy and those standing above her were amazed. The recorder continued to record and everyone up in the conference room sat there, they were appalled and let him continue, no one was prompting him to incriminate himself further. "It was so easy, all I had to do during the audit was take wonder-boy Rabb's cover, go downstream from where she went over. When and if they found her was it would look like he did it. I know cuz there'd been scuttlebutt when Lauren returned from the Seahawk that Commander Perfect had been running his own investigation, instead of the one Chegwidden actually sent him on."

Maisy was the perfect witness, she could testify to what she'd heard. Because of the nature of the business, the Stetson Group as matter of security had a security camera going at all times in the lobby and in the outer offices of the senior staff. She twirled her hair with her left hand, the signal to end the conversation; they had the goods on the Commander.

A few minutes later Lindsey sat in the conference room in handcuffs and when he was told that he'd confessed to murder and had several witnesses to the conversation, in addition he would be charged with conspiring to frame another officer for the crime he'd committed he collapsed crying knowing he could not get out of this.

When they went back to NCIS headquarters Lindsey wrote out his confession. He knew he had too many witnesses that heard his confession, witnesses that were a prosecutors dream. Meanwhile, Chegwidden, Bud and Sturgis were frantically trying to locate a judge to get Harm released immediately. They were able to find Captain Sebring at home as he was the judge on-call that night, he needed to stay at home, the nurse he had for his wife had been called away for a family emergency, and he couldn't leave her, and asked they come over.

On the drive to the Sebring house, Chegwidden told Bud and Sturgis, that for this, he would take the position for the government; he'd plead the government's case and they were to be Harm's attorneys. That was fine, they wanted to do everything by the book and quickly.

By 2100, the proceedings were taking place; it might have taken place in an unlikely location---the living room of Owen Sebring's home but it was perfectly legitimate. En route, they stopped by JAG to get anything and everything they might need to get the release papers signed.

Captain Owen Sebring heard the arguments on both sides and quickly signed the papers. He'd taken a few minutes, while they were on their way over to verify the procedure of releasing a federal prisoner. He was disappointed to find out that though he could clear Rabb, it also would take a federal judge in the district where the prisoner was to sign off on the release. "I can clear him, but I need to get hold of a federal judge in the Seattle area, to sign the release papers." He looked disappointed at this; Friday night was not a good time to track down a federal judge.

Amanda and Lee were witnessing this unusual hearing, when she heard the problem she spoke up. "My ex-husband, Joe, is a federal judge in Tacoma. I have his number; we should be able to do this over the phone. Especially when he hears what happened." Rabb could be walking out of prison in a few hours, and Monday at the latest. She was sure of it.

"Dial it." Owen ordered.

Amanda quickly explained the reason for the call, which due to the time difference wasn't as late in the evening on the west coast.

Joseph King understood all too well what it was like to be framed for murder. "I'll get the ball rolling; he'll be released by morning at the latest." It would take a few hours to get everything taken care of. "If he's freed tonight, he'll have to stay on the island, I'll have him moved to the infirmary. For obvious security reasons, we don't keep boats docked; he'll be free to leave in the morning with the graveyard shift."

Chegwidden knew with Rabb's release things could be taken care of on his end. Because of his conviction and less than honorable discharge, Harm was considered a civilian; his discharge papers had been quickly processed.

Harm could go into Paraguay as a civilian; this would be easier than AJ or any military person who was constrained by laws not to interfere. AJ knew that as soon as Harm heard what had occurred in the Chaco Boreal he'd be on the next available flight south, even if it meant he'd be returning to the states in a casket. He immediately got on his cell phone and called Frank Burnett to inform him of the positive developments. Within fifteen minutes, Frank and Trish were headed to the airport to fly to Seattle to get Harm.

Lee and Amanda didn't mind AJ making the call, despite the fact the Burnett's were their client.

As soon as the meeting with Sebring was finished, AJ stopped by Langley to have certain papers signed by Kershaw. He cleared his idea with Kershaw over the phone on his way, but wanted it officially cleared by Kershaw, who'd agreed, with the proviso that once seen, the papers were to be shredded by the recipient.

Driving to Andrews Air Force Base Chegwidden was able to get himself on a plane to McChord AFB located near Tacoma. He knew that after his release Rabb might understandably not want anything to do with the Navy. After what had occurred in the past couple of months, he couldn't blame the younger man if he only signed the papers giving him an honorable discharge. However, he knew what made Rabb tick; he'd learned as a teen in Vietnam, and again, under his tutelage, never to leave anyone behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers in Part one

Chapter 13

Chegwidden knew that Mac was, at the very least, being held hostage in a foreign land, at worst, she was already dead. Rabb would find out what happened to her. That he was sure of. If Rabb didn't go to her rescue, he would let it leak to the press what the CIA was doing.

At 2145 local time, fifteen minutes before lights out, Rabb was rousted from his cell by one of the guards he'd quickly despised, Gilroy.

"Rabb, you're wanted in the warden's office ASAP" Arden Gilroy sneered. He was one of the guards the inmates feared on the night shift. He'd perform his duties and privileges as a guard to the letter of the law while others were in the vicinity, but absolutely none of the prisoners wanted to be alone with Gilroy. People tended to have 'accidents' and inevitably, the prisoner wouldn't be believed.

Gilroy had fresh meat with Rabb, this was a prisoner he hadn't had the 'pleasure' of doing business with just yet, tonight he'd show this hot-shot attorney who was boss, that those who'd caused the deaths of women and unborn children deserved severe pain. However, Gilroy didn't wait after the unexpected meeting with the warden to 'talk' to Rabb. Gilroy planned on 'talking' again on the way back to Rabb's cell. That was his usual M.O., to wait until after whatever meeting the inmate had been summoned to, that way he couldn't complain. Not that many attempted to tell, it just caused the prisoner more grief than it was worth to inform on a guard or another prisoner.

The warden wasn't alone, he introduced Harm to the older man who announced the best news Harm had heard in a very long time. "Harmon Rabb, you have been cleared of all crimes you were convicted of, and your conviction has been overturned."

Harm was naturally stunned to hear he'd been cleared of the charges.

The warden told then him "You are officially released However the last boat of the day already left ten minutes ago, otherwise I'd have you on it, for your safety, I'll put you in the infirmary. Is there anything you want to say about your time here, have you had any trouble with any of the staff?" Unlike the stereotypical warden seen in many a film or television show or movie, he was a very compassionate man, and he knew that Harmon Rabb was just the person to stop Gilroy, someone who would actually be believed by federal officials. He'd kept an eye on all the new inmates, and had quickly noticed the younger man had what appeared to be a bruise developing on his neck. He'd long suspected Gilroy, but didn't have the proof to suspend the man, so far, what proof he had was just hearsay, now he could convict the man who belonged in a cell not guarding the prisoners.

Harm told the warden what he'd seen occur during his short time at McNeil, as well as what just happened on the trip from his cell. "The only things I want from are the pictures that arrived in the mail yesterday." The warden would have one of the trustees get them in the morning. He didn't want to alert Gilroy. To get Rabb to the infirmary without Gilroy's suspicions he first made a phone call to the doctor on duty to play along with Rabb's sudden illness and therefore the needed trip to the infirmary. Harm suggested to the warden that a 'stomach virus' would do the trick. The warden had been eating supper when he got the call regarding the release and on his plate was his beloved asparagus; this something that always made Harm ill when he ate it. He was slightly allergic to the stuff, which was why he avoided eating it.)The warden easily agreed to this, as he wasn't that fond of it himself, on a diet kick, his wife had packed it for him to eat. Harm ate the spear and while they were waiting for the asparagus to 'do its work' Harm gave his statement as to what he'd seen the guard do. He also requested a chance, while in the infirmary, to write a letter to his cellmate. Before the necessary call to the infirmary, the warden's guest left the same way he came, by the warden's private entrance, so Gilroy was not aware of the visitor. Soon the asparagus had the desired effect on Harm, within a few minutes; a thoroughly disgusted Gilroy escorted an obviously ill Rabb to the infirmary. The guards who were stationed in the infirmary were no friends of Gilroy and provided the patient wasn't difficult, they left them alone.

The doctor quickly diagnosed what the 'problem' was and stated Rabb would be staying there overnight. What he didn't tell Gilroy, his prescription was a good nights rest. Dismissing the troublesome guard he gave Harm an antihistamine, this would have the added benefit of helping Harm sleep. A glass of seven-up also helped the lingering nausea. Before he went to sleep Harm wrote a letter to Ibrahim, telling him he'd look into his case, as the timing of the conviction was very suspect, his arrest occurred in the week after September 11. An over-zealous IRS agent and prosecuting attorney had treated what should have only caused the garnishment of wages before nine-eleven, as tax evasion. Several careers were finished by the time the aftermath of that investigation was finished.

Chapter 14

Harm headed out of the prison a few minutes after 0800 the next morning, and he was able to witness an unsuspecting Gilroy heading towards the warden's office. One of the infirmary guards, the one who was apprised of Rabb's release asked to walk with him as they left the facility. This way Gilroy would not know what was imminent. Harm left the prison smiling, knowing the prisoners were safer now. On the boat with him was the man who'd given him the good news, he'd stayed in guest housing for his own safety.

The air on the short boat ride over to the mainland had never smelled so sweet to Harm, even if it were filled with the exhaust of the diesel engine on the boat.

Harm saw three people waiting for him, his mother, stepfather, and Admiral Chegwidden. His fellow passenger on the boat, the Judge he'd met the night had also arranged for Gilroy's arrest. It was quite apparent to Harm that the judge had already met his parents Burnett's as well as Chegwidden, who were waiting in the parking lot set aside for McNeil island use.

"Thank you Judge, for expediting my son's release," Frank said shaking the man's hand. Joe then got in his car and returned home, he'd had a busy twelve hours.

"I've arranged for us to use a room at McChord, we need to talk," AJ said after Harm hugged both his mother and stepfather. "It's already been arranged to get you'all on base." AJ had with him, Harm's District of Columbia driver's license and passport. Bud had retrieved them before AJ's transcontinental dash.

Harm made the short drive to the Air Force base. It was great to hear about the inconsequential things in life, a friend of the Burnett's, who was a high school classmate of Harm's was running for city council and had a good chance to win. As they neared McChord Harm wondered why Chegwidden had insisted on meeting on abase. Soon they were off I-5, and at the base. Harm wasn't about to admit it, but he felt naked without a military ID or uniform. Despite the fact, it was a zoomie base.

The room they were placed in seemed more like a hotel lounge than a conference room and the admiral filled them in at once. "The past few days we've been securing your release, we found out a few things along the way We not only found out who killed Lt. Singer, we found out who the father was, is. The short version is, and DNA tests are preliminary, but they prove that Clayton Webb was the biological father of the fetus."

Chapter 15

Harm was glad he was sitting down; he'd have dropped like a rock hearing that tidbit of news if standing. AJ censored what he'd really wanted to say next because of Trish's attendance. "We found out that it was that...that weasel, Commander Ted Lindsey was the one who actually killed her." By the look on their faces, Harm knew the Burnett's had been informed. "Apparently, he was 'seeing' Singer, she wanted money in exchange for her silence--so they met. He said he accidentally shoved her, that she hit her head on the railing, he panicked and tossed her into the river below, not knowing she was still alive, he also didn't know she was pregnant until that...infernal audit a couple of months ago. He decided to make you look guilty. He hates you; he called you the 'golden boy'. Face it Commander, it was due to your actions, and reactions, that had you appeared so guilty to everyone. He thought he'd gotten away with murder." AJ explained, in detail, the sting they'd done to get his confession. Fifteen minutes later, he spoke directly to Trish and Frank. "Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, if you will excuse us, I need to talk with Harm privately for awhile. They left, but didn't go any further than the next room, they'd already discussed with the admiral what was about to take place, if Harm agreed.

"I don't think Webb knew for sure the baby was his, but Porter gave us proof. Clay's hairbrush" AJ chuckled "That, and preliminary tests run on the fetus state that he is a Webb. There is a genetic trait the family tries to keep hidden. By the way, you might want to go to NCIS and thank Abby Sciuto. While running the tests that eliminated you and Sergei as potential sperm donors, she was able to confirm that you two shared the same father; you now have conclusive proof you need for ICE that let's them know you are Sergei's half brother.

Harm smiled his first true smile since his arrest at NCIS, knowing that something good came out of this mess. Now, if his brother truly wanted to become an American citizen, a major hurdle was cleared, he had proof he was the son of an American citizen.

"Now for the bad news, the reason we're here at McChord. I'll get straight to the point. Mac's down in Paraguay with Webb, on a mission, they're long overdue for their contact." He saw Harm start as if he were to get up and leave the room, giving him a stare the younger man stilled himself, reluctantly. "If you go there, say on a vacation, after your ordeal, and you just happen to run into an old friend, let's hypothetically call him Victor, how am I to stop you." Harm understood what AJ wasn't saying. Harm, however, was dying of curiosity.

AJ took the papers he'd received from Kershaw and laid them on the table next to Harm. After a small nod from the Admiral Harm read them, and when he was done, the admiral picked them up, walked over to the shredder, and disposed of the classified material. Hearing the shredder was what Frank and Trish were waiting to for. After knocking first, they walked back into the room. The night before, Pacific time, 3 a.m. his time, upon his arrival in Tacoma, AJ met with them and planned their part of the rescue of Mac. They all knew Harm well enough to know he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. There was no doubt, what Harm's decision would be, and it would be to go with his mother and stepfather on a trip to South America.

Chapter 16

Frank asked him "Harm, your mom and I were wondering if you wouldn't mind tagging along with us for a week or so, while you decompress. Trish needs to see if a promising young artist in Asunción is all she's cracked up to be, then maybe we'll all head to Rio to relax while you decide what to do with the rest of your life." Obviously, the three had talked earlier and were in on this 'conspiracy'.

"Mom, I'd have to go to DC first, or have someone express me my passport before I can leave the country" Harm wasn't expecting what happened next, even with everything that had occurred in the past several hours.

They had concluded the meeting and were leaving the building when he brought up the fact he needed the passport. This would delay their departure by at least six hours.

The admiral then took something out of his shirt pocket--it was Harm's passport. He'd been forced to surrender it when he'd been arrested, even though he'd been denied bail as he was considered too high a flight risk. Between his access to a large sum of money from the Burnett's and his ability to fly pretty much anything but a helicopter, he'd been asked to surrender his passport just make sure he didn't leave the country. "Cathy Gayle stopped by my place with a few things you'll need for your trip." He then gave Harm the suitcase he'd had with him since their arrival on the base. Harm realized the indirect reference was for the others in the area as they were heading out of the building. Because of the distance from Langley, it was doubtful anyone within earshot would know Catherine Gayle was an attorney for the CIA, also the items in the suitcase Harm now carried, were not his own, but CIA issue. "If you all will excuse me, I need to head back to DC. Call me when you find Gunny."

The Burnett's had flown into a small airport near Tacoma so they drove directly there after leaving the base. Harm waited until they got to the car before opening the suitcase, a few items there were items he hoped not to have to use. In the car was another suitcase, apparently Trish had raided his closet in LaJolla, because most of the clothing in the suitcase he hadn't seen since he was a teen. These were items he hadn't worn for over a decade. The suitcase from Cathy was opened first, on top was an old People magazine; Harm knew it was the one with Mac in it. He knew there was a valid reason for that particular issue of that magazine in his suitcase; he also knew that the regular jet Frank used had a shredder on-board. Once he'd memorized the information, the magazine would be shredded. With the exception of a certain picture, Harm decided.

According to the 'magazine', the man holding Mac and Webb was a terrorist, Chegwidden noted that this information had gathered, at the expense of his freedom, by Gibbs and company. Now Harm knew the same team had found out the truth and helped to clear his name. It showed the link from Sadik Fahd to Al Qaeda, and that he, Fahd, reported directly to bin Laden. It was imperative to shut down his operations. Harm said a quick prayer for Mac and Webb's safety. However, once, Clayton was safe Harm wanted to pummel him into next week or worse for what he'd done, not only to Mac, but for what he'd not done for Lauren Singer.

The plane Burnett's owned had the capability to get them to South America with minimal refueling. Harm could help with the flying and therefore they could arrive in Paraguay earlier. If Harm took the controls, they had no need to stop because the pilot was tired or had been in the air too many hours.

Chapter 17

After a quick trip to the Tacoma Mall to get several pairs of pants, it turned out the pants that were in the suitcase Harm had worn in high school, he was now a few inches taller and several pounds heavier, they could take the private plane they normally used for transcontinental trips which was still in San Diego. They'd refuel as needed. Harm told them a little of what had happened, who'd given him the bruise on his neck. Trish was relieved to hear that Gilroy was finally held responsible for his actions against inmates.

After switching planes in San Diego, with Frank running to the house to get their own passports they headed south. By noon, the plane was already in Honduran airspace. When they took off Trish lowered the boom. "Harmon I'm going to ask you to do something I haven't done since 1969. Go take a nap. You're obviously exhausted, my guess is you haven't had a good nights sleep since your arrest. You need to be at full strength for whatever's coming up, and I want you coming back with us." He did as requested and lay down at the rear of the plane. Unfortunately, he had nightmares; he knew Mac was in danger. By the time they stopped in Panama to refuel, Harm had slept all he could or would. He knew Trish was right, he needed to be at the top of his game when he they arrived in Paraguay.

While he slept, Trish gazed at her son, thankful his prison ordeal was now over. Maybe this ordeal had happened for a reason. Just maybe when this was over, and Mac was safe, her son and Sarah Mackenzie could finally get together, finally talk and realize exactly what each other meant to each other. Trish knew Harm hadn't ever talked to her about any female the way he did about Mac. It was the reason she and Frank had insisted that they be involved in the rescue mission. Trish knew that if Mac didn't survive Harm would need his family around him. To the outside world, the trip might appear to be the whim of a wealthy couple, only Chegwidden knew the true reason.

Harm took a turn in piloting the aircraft, as this way they didn't have to stop for the night for the pilot to rest. Now he was the only one awake, the crew was resting as well. He'd come to realize Frank had been a father to him, even if he hadn't accepted him until recently. If he wanted to do this for Harm, he wasn't going to turn him down. He wondered just how much money was spent in securing his release, but they hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet. The only thing Frank had said on the trip from Tacoma to San Diego was that they had hired The Stetson Group. Living in Washington DC for as long as he ha, Harm had often heard about The Stetson Group, he knew they didn't come cheap. He also knew, given the circumstances, the company worked gratis. They were concerned with finding the truth, and if money were a factor, the client would not be away.

Harm thought back over his years at JAG trying to figure out what might have turned Lindsey into the vengeful man he'd become. True, the guy had never seen combat, as he was too young for Vietnam. As an attorney, the man was mediocre at best, much better suited dealing with paperwork than in the courtroom. He'd been passed over for promotion more than once, hadn't realized he'd never be an attorney of distinction. If he'd been a civilian attorney Lindsey would have never have been offered full partnership at a firm.

After a few hours at the controls of the plane and thinking back in his dealings with the man Harm realized that his apparent flaunting of authority, his receiving accolades for his actions when others would've been reprimanded. He knew most careers would have stalled if brought up on murder just once, but he'd had been suspected three times. The first accusation had been the worst because of the close relationship with the victim. He'd been accused of killing his Academy friend and Mac look-alike, Diane Schonke. NCIS agent Turkee had arrested him. What was with the investigators in that agency not getting all the facts first? Thankfully, Meg Austin had quickly proved that; one, Diane had left the naval base with Lt. Lamb. The guard on duty that night, easily remembered her, since he didn't see many gorgeous female officers at that time of night, she'd been easy to remember. Harm was able to give a solid alibi when the murder took place, he'd gone to a neighborhood bar to listen to music and had drank three beers, it was close to payday and he was a little short on cash so he'd used his credit card. That showed he was too far away to have killed Schonke. The accusation of killing Lamb was also dismissed and he had NCIS to thank, Harm had been forced to give his service revolver to NCIS when his apartment had been shot up dealing with the widow of the Thai ambassador. Because of turnover of NCIS staff at the time, he'd not yet had it returned to him. The chain of evidence proved the gun was still with NCIS, and they quickly cleared him of any murder charge. He'd still had to face captain's mast, which had been his destination when Turkee had arrested him. He'd accepted a non-judicial punishment resulting in his pay being docked for two months and Officer of the Day duty for four weekends in a row. Turkee had been suspended for his actions against Rabb and transfered to the base in Bremerton, Washington. Krennick's shoddy handling of the case got her sent her to the JAG office in Bahrain. Allison did not do well in that environment, and resigned from the Navy as soon as her twenty was up. Meg had been sent to Naples; a reward for her quick thinking, and level head during the case involving Mac's doppelganger.

Meg was the one to talk to the guards and to the forensic specialist intern at NCIS, Abby Sciuto. Abby had quickly found that records proved Harm's gun was still in the custody of NCIS, she also noted the last person to have custody of the gun was--Agent Turkee.

Thinking about it; Harm realized he'd sensed the animosity grow as years passed. When he'd met Lindsey, the older man was already a commander. Lindsey was, or had been a commander until his arrest the day before. Meanwhile Harm had received two DFC's, a Silver Star, promotion to Lt. Commander, and an early promotion to Commander.

Chapter 18

After several hours, the pilot took control. Harm knew he needed to study all the data the CIA had sent him. He took the magazine and read the special insert, shredding the pages as he finished them. He'd watched enough James Bond movies to figure that the suitcase he'd been had a false bottom and how to operate it. He waited to put together the weapon until he cleared customs. One of the insert pages in the 'magazine' was the instructions on how to put the weapon together. He then catnapped the rest of the flight. When they landed in Paraguay Frank told him where they were staying. Clearing customs in Asuncion Harm quickly went to where he was to meet Galindez.

Frank had, once again, used his many contacts and outfitted Harm with whatever he needed. Harm didn't know that the US government was actually footing the bill for the rescue. Not everything could be brought through customs, even in the false bottoms of suitcases.

Gunny was surprised to see Rabb. However, after a second thought he wasn't all that shocked, he knew there was an unbreakable bond between the two attorneys. "It's good to see you, sir." Galindez said as they moved to a more secure location. Noticing the bruise on his neck, he pointed to his neck and said. "Who's boyfriend did you tick off?"

"Call me Harm, I'm out of the Navy, Gunny, in fact I have been for close to a month."

It was apparent the news of his arrest and conviction hadn't reached Victor by the look of utter shock on his face. He'd figured Rabb as a career officer. The two men were on their way to Fahd's estate after Harm called the Burnett's hotel room with a pre-arranged message. Now, if they didn't hear from him in 72 hours, they were supposed to go to the Ambassador for further instructions. During the time they waited to hear from Harm they'd do exactly what they told Harm. Trish would check out the artist she'd mentioned earlier as well as the local art scene in general. Therefore, after they got the message Harm was on his way, they left the hotel for the galleries of Asunción and the surrounding area.

The duo spent the time driving to the Chaco Boreal reviewing what needed to happen. Victor was dying to know what had happened why Harm left the Navy. Victor still had friends at JAG and when this was all over, he'd contact them and find out what was going on if Harm didn't tell him. Because of what they needed to do, Victor was only able to get from Harm that he'd been accused of killing Lt. Singer, and in fact had been convicted, thus booted from the Navy. Harm said that new information had come out proving his innocence.

Mac was thankful for Fahd's adherence to his faith, as he hadn't tortured any of his prisoners; Clay, her, or the missionary couple for the twenty-four hours which was considered Friday. However, on Saturday Clay was brutalized, Mac and the missionary couple could hear the screams from the agent. Even over a hundred yards and the stone wall between them.

Mac knew Clay was receiving some of the torture she'd have had. It was obvious Fahd still thought she was pregnant; it would be late Sunday night when he finally found that pregnancy had been a ruse. To say he was unhappy about that was an understatement.

Very early Monday morning Fahd came in to the prisoner's cell and took the missionary couple out, Mac knew she was next. Clayton would soon either soon die of his injuries or they were giving him a respite before torturing him again. She heard two shots, and she knew the British couple had been executed. They then came for her. She relied on her Marine discipline not to fall to pieces. It was hard, but she was determined not to give Fahd any information.

Harm and Victor were witness to the execution of the missionaries and were powerless to stop it as they were too far away to do anything. However, moments later they saw Mac frog-marched into to a room and the two rescuers knew it was now or never. Sneaking up on Fahd's men, they put them out of commission, permanently. Victor went to get Clay, and get rid of the other guard. Harm was nearly to his objective when he was finally spotted. A brief gun battle ensued, soon Fahd and company were hightailing it out of the hacienda. It was just those who were alive or not badly injured. There were several who lay on the ground not moving. So much for the adage not leaving anyone behind, this group had apparently never heard of it.

Before they launched the rescue Victor and Harm had taken a few minutes to rig explosives to make it sound like a large invasion force, not two men. Harm quickly dispatched Mac's torturer, not knowing that other than the psychological terror of what had happened Fahd hadn't started physically torturing her, but he was just about to.

Mac had resigned herself to her fate, and would do her Marine best not to surrender to the torture. At first she was beyond amazed when a familiar face showed up and rescued her, she figured it was wishful thinking on her part; there'd had been a rescue by the CIA after all, and the rescuer just resembled Harm in build.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for delay in updating but this as been one of those weeks, a fried modem and then other problems meant that I could not post for close to 2 days. Then when I went to post last night it didn't let me. So you get a post. Will get another post up shortly. However, as I am going camping I cannot post until Sunday. but I will be working on my story, getting it written so that when I get home I can type it.

Chapter 19

When the realization came to her it was really him she was dumbfounded. She was very surprised to see Harm, since the last she'd heard, he was in prison. Several thoughts ran simultaneously through her head. First, she was thanking God that she'd been rescued, but the second had her worried. Why was Harm here? Had he escaped? How exactly did he know how to find her? Getting the last of the bonds off her wrist she waited by one of the remaining trucks for Harm and Victor to make sure the dead were dead, and for them to call in a team to take care of the dead and wounded.

Victor brought Clay out of the cellar they'd been calling home; he'd take the injured man back to the capital for treatment. "Gunny, before you leave, I want to talk with him," Mac asked.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this" Clay grimaced with pain before continuing; he sounded weak and resigned to his fate. "It was fun being your husband, I want the real thing." There he'd said it. He hadn't said this during the time preparing for their mission, or during it, prior to this very moment. Mac knew he'd wanted her physically, and had taken the torture instead of her, but she needed to tell him despite the horrific shape he was in physically. "Clayton, it was fun, well some of it was, but I don't think so, I love you kinda like a pesky little brother." She bent down to kiss him good-bye. It was as she was bending down to kiss him that Harm came around the car and she saw a look of devastation on Harm's face that she hadn't seen since his conviction.

She wasn't sure Harm had heard the entire conversation so she continued. "Even though there were a few laughs with you, like getting used walking in this pregnancy suit, I'd rather never have the real thing with you. I've never ever been interested in you in that way. I think it best that you don't contact me when we get back to DC. I want to pursue my life and don't want, don't need you in it." It was hard to tell Clayton, for him to hear this, especially in his weakened condition, but it needed to be said, with witnesses around.

"Sarah I wanted to spend time with you, with Rabb out of the picture I arranged it so you and I would be together." Clayton knew it was a lost cause, and if he didn't survive, he wanted this off his chest.

"What?!" Mac roared. Incensed being a very mild form of the word of how she felt at that very moment towards Clayton. Harm already knew, it had been in the packet of papers sent by Gayle and delivered by AJ, No matter; it didn't make it any easier to hear that the man he'd once considered his friend had arranged for Sarah's life to be endanger.

"I persuaded Kershaw, my boss at CIA, that you were vital for the success of the mission, truth is there were female agents who'd have done just as well." Clay admitted. He didn't know that Galindez had a small recorder with him and taped the confession. It was a good thing Clayton lost consciousness at that point as both Mac and Harm looked, to Victor, as if they wanted to subject Clayton to another beating.

Victor diffused the situation stating that if Clay were to have a chance of survival he needed to get to a medical facility as soon as possible. Buckling the older man in, he sped away as fast as he could safely go. He knew he could drive quickly and safely as he'd been trained in high-speed travel as a New Mexico police officer, but the road conditions necessitated a slower speed than he desired. He quickly called his contact to get Webb to medical attention as soon as he could reach him on the cell he'd hidden in his shoe.

Chapter 20

Harm and Mac need to find a way to catch up with Sadik Fahd and his band of not so merry men. To Mac's surprise Harm whipped out a brand new, state of the art, cell phone. "Frank, we have both packages, but need to find the larger shipment before our meeting." He listened for a moment. "Will let you know. Tell Mom, not to worry." he closed the phone cutting off the connection. "I have access to a plane about twenty kilometers from here." He told Harm as they got into the vehicle.

Mac was dying of curiosity, as what was going on, but until they dealt with the terrorists, there couldn't be any distractions. How exactly was Harm's stepfather involved in this mess? She didn't put the names together until the comment about his mother. Soon they were driving up a short unpaved road, where an older gentleman, who looked Amish to Mac, was working on a vintage plane similar to Harm's Stearman. They could hear him muttering in German.

Mac panicked, though her face didn't show it, she wasn't fluent in German. She was amazed to hear Harm call to the man, as if he were greeting someone he knew.

"Herr Mueller, Ich bin Frank Stiefsohn, ein Jahrzehnt älter als beim letzten Mal sah mich" (Mr. Mueller, I'm Frank's stepson, a decade older than when you last saw me.)

"I've been expecting you", the man replied in English to Mac's surprise.

"Sarita is ready to take off; Frank told me that you wanted to show your pretty wife the beautiful Paraguayan countryside by air. I hope you don't mind but my wife packed a picnic basket for you." After a few weeks with Clayton Webb, Mac had quickly learned things said in public might have a different meaning, she fervently hoped this guy was helping them out but couldn't speak freely.

"Vielen Dank, wir wollen einige Sehenswürdigkeiten der Luft, während wir uns in Paraguay, plus Ich möchte zeigen sie Iguazu Falls" (Thank you, we want to do some aerial sightseeing while we are in Paraguay, plus I want to show her Iguazu Falls.) Harm's German was rusty, he hoped none of Mueller's farmhands knew the language, but just in case he'd said they would see the falls, knowing that they were in the opposite direction he wanted to look. He would take off in that direction though, just in case. He hoped he hadn't mangled the language, but he hadn't had to use the language much since his time in Pennsylvania during his recovery from the ramp strike. It was coming back to him quickly though, Meanwhile Mueller was doing a masterful job of not applauding; The younger man had spoken the language like it was almost his mother tongue. Despite the fact it had been apparently been years since he'd had to speak more than a few words in German.

They were quickly aloft and the scenery was, indeed beautiful, but they couldn't enjoy it because they needed to find Fahd and the convoy of missiles. They had help in that they were looking for a semi-truck with the same unusual insignia they'd seen at the estate. Within a few minutes, they spotted what could be the convoy. "Mac open the picnic basket" it was at her feet, "let me know what's in there." There were sandwiches on top, in case someone actually looked inside, but the majority of the items one never ever saw in a picnic basket. There were several sticks of dynamite as well as matches and a lighter. There was also, what appeared to be a blanket, Mac would look closer at the basket later. Next to the sandwiches a small pair of binoculars.

"He put some dynamite in, also a matchbook, and a pair of binoculars." She took the binoculars out and took a closer look at the convoy. She was able to verify it was, indeed, the group of vehicles they wanted to find. "It's them."

"I'll bring the plane down lower; I want you to light and drop the dynamite when I say ready." Harm ordered, as if the two did this very thing on a daily basis.

"Understood"

He took the plane to a lower elevation and any worries they had they were going after the wrong semi ended when they saw someone in the last vehicle stop and aim a surface to air missile at them.

"Ready"

Mac's aim was true; thanks to Harm's time as a fighter pilot, he knew when to 'fire' the missile at his target. They were fortunate, due to the topography of the land the convoy had slowed and the semi was the intended target, because the vehicles were close together, it was apparent they weren't expecting an aerial attack so they hadn't spread out. The exploding truck set off a chain reaction. As they flew up and out of the small valley, Mac didn't see anyone escaping any of the vehicles. After what she'd just been through and seen she was not feeling sorry about casualties.

As they left the area Harm whipped out his cell phone. "Frank, we found the lost shipment...yes that's the address. Tell Cathy her company needs to send out a new janitor's crew. Bye."

A moment later his phone rang and he answered it, yelling to be heard over the plane. "Yes, we'll be there by five, if we can, tonight would be great."

"Who were you talking to?" Mac yelled back, curious.

"That call was the American embassy; we'll return the plane to Hans, Mr. Mueller, then head back to Asuncion. I'm using Frank's phone, it isn't highly encrypted so we worked out a few codes. Do you remember the attorney we dealt with last fall?" When Mac gave him a look that stated 'exactly what attorney are we talking about, after all, we both met several last fall' He clarified for her. "Her name was Catherine Gayle."

Chapter 21

"She's CIA." Mac recognized the name.

"Got it in one, Frank's been my intermediary on this."

They flew around for a while, because if they returned to Mueller's right away it might tip off any of the terrorists left. Harm purposely returned to Mueller's from the opposite direction of the explosion when they landed the plane nearly an hour later. This would get them to the capital by five.

Harm thanked Mr. Mueller, who told them to keep the contents of the picnic basket for their trip to the capitol. Harm waited until they were on what passed as a main road in the area before explaining how he knew the man. Hans Mueller had lived in Belleville for decades. In fact, when both were young he'd courted Sarah Rabb but she'd rebuffed his advances, choosing instead, an aviator, Harm's grandfather. Because of their shared interest in vintage planes, a much younger Harm had spent time with Hans when Harm was in Pennsylvania as a child. "He helped me with Sarah. I think he knew I needed to do it myself, he helped me only when I needed it."

Mac understood, and had a newfound respect for the man who had helped Harm out during one of the darkest periods of his life.

"As a kid I couldn't understand why my friend, Mr. Mueller, and Frank got along so well. At first, I took it as a betrayal of our friendship, until he explained it to me in a way a kid could understand. I haven't seen him for nearly ten years he sold his farm the year after my ramp strike because he'd finally located his brother. Back in the early thirties, instead of leaving for Pennsylvania, his brother stayed in Germany, after the war the brother moved to Paraguay but during the war, they lost contact. Hans came down here to visit his brother and loved the land. Frank reminded me on the flight down here, of Hans Mueller's whereabouts and his willingness to help me. He reminded me that to Hans Mueller I was the grandson his daughter never had." At the look of confusion on Mac's face he continued. "His only child was a girl, she became a nun."

That explained why Harm had said what he did, and the apparent familiarity he had with the older gentleman. "Harm don't get me wrong, but why are you here? Let me try that again because that came out wrong, I'm very glad that you and Gunny came when you did. Seeing what Sadik did to those missionaries, I doubt I'd have lived very long."

Harm realized in all the confusion that he hadn't told her of his release from prison. "Don't worry; I'm not a wanted fugitive. I've been cleared of all charges, by now completely exonerated by the court. Chegwidden already started the ball rolling to get my dishonorable discharge overturned, I'll be back in the Navy."

"If you were cleared, who killed Lt. Singer?" She realized that didn't sound right. "I know you didn't kill her, if you had, I know you, if you had you would have admitted it in court. I know you."

"It was Lindsey." He stopped talking, there'd been no one besides them on the road for a few minutes, he knew Mac wanted to change clothes. She'd shown him what had been hidden in the picnic basket, a dress for her to change into. Because of the difference in height and weight between Mrs. Mueller and Mac, it was a bit short, but not a micro mini. She gladly took off the maternity clothes and the fake belly she'd worn for days, and changed into the dress. It was roomy but she didn't mind because it was clean and comfortable, just a bit shorter than she cared to wear most of the time. Harm didn't mind the amount of leg she was showing while she got back into the car but he'd seen that most of the women in Paraguay dress very conservatively; he hoped they wouldn't have to make too many stops along the way on their return to Asuncion.

Getting back into the car she told Harm to continue, leaving off with 'it was Lindsey' had been agonizing to hear. "Lindsey accidentally killed her according to Chegwidden, but he intentionally framed me for deaths by taking my cover. While he was at JAG for the audit he found out she'd been pregnant, something else he didn't know. Apparently, she was blackmailing him because of their affair. She was about to leave the country, to have the baby in Ireland--or somewhere else in Europe when he pushed her and she hit her head, he didn't find a pulse, but she was only unconscious. He said he tossed her over the railing. You know that she ended up drowning. If he'd taken her to emergency, both she and the baby would be alive today." He gripped the steering wheel, relaxing and before continuing, he smiled. "I know that several of my actions over the past months contributed to my conviction. If I'd have been on the panel I would have convicted me." His trademark grin wasn't completely there yet but it was the first one she'd seen in a long time. He explained to Mac what he'd been told had happened.

As they drove toward the capitol, they had the chance to find out a little of what the other had been through, both the good the bad, and a little bit of the ugly. Harm was still a bit black and blue in the torso and neck because of the beating Gilroy had given him on the way to the warden's office. That was one trial he wanted to be at, if it made it to trial at all.

Mac told him the basics of their mission, she didn't want to have to rehash some of it, and she knew she had a debriefing to go through that evening.

"I take it you want to get back into the Navy, I know you don't have that long until you can retire with a pension." Mac changed the subject to a lighter tone.

"I haven't really thought about it, Bud and Sturgis are working with the bar association to get me reinstated. I wanted to make sure you were safe first, before I did anything else. I don't know if I want to go back to JAG though, not if it means I can't be with you." There he'd said it. "I want to pursue a relationship with you. We've wasted enough time, made ourselves miserable because of the frat regs."

They were coming into a village, Harm saw the village square had a nice park, and decided to stop, as they needed to eat lunch anyway. Getting out of the car and helping Mac out of the car he walked toward the park bench and sat down. "When I was at McNeil, I had time on my hands; I took the time to look up a few things in the law library there. They even had a copy of the UCMJ. I found out something, something I'd forgotten was there. It isn't considered fraternization if a married couple is already married when one of them start to work there."

"If I transfer to the judiciary we won't be in the same command." Mac knew, because of the fiasco that had occurred when Harm was on the bench she was better suited for that job. So did Harm. "It'll take a little maneuvering of cases to make sure you don't appear before me. And if I don't transfer over to the judiciary they'll have to make sure we don't oppose each other in court in any case."

"If we're already married, and I return to JAG while a civilian, about to be reinstated as a commander, we won't be breaking any rules; bending them yes, but not breaking them." He had a twinkle in his eye as he said this. Harm often bent the rules, but only if he knew he was in the right and Mac knew that. She listened to what he was really saying and what he was implying, she knew what she said in answering him would determine their friendship for the rest of their lives.

Taking a moment, she replied. "You're right, we've let the rules--rule our friendship."

Harm stood up, and Mac began to panic, then he turned and got down on one knee.


	6. Chapter 6

Harm stood up, and Mac began to panic, then he turned and got down on one knee.

Chapter 22

"Sarah, I knew that when we first met I was attracted to you because of your resemblance to Diane," He shushed her as she started to say something, "Let me continue. Diane and I never got the chance to find out if there was something between us, and I know now that what I felt for her was an infatuation. You and Diane are completely different people."

Mac's body language relaxed, infinitesimally, and Harm knew he needed to choose his words carefully.

"You are the bravest, brightest, most desirable woman I've ever met, I know that tend to say with actions more than words, but I've loved you for years, Sarah."

He took her hand and held it. "I would like the honor of becoming your husband, if you will take this currently unemployed, former convict to be your spouse."

"Yes, I will," She was crying and she was laughing, "I'll marry you, even if you are an unemployed ex-con. Besides, you already said Chegwidden is working to get everything restored so you won't be unemployed, or an ex-con, for long." She kissed him, and he kissed her back. It took the laughter of two young boys and the need for oxygen to break the kiss. Mac's stomach chose that moment to growl and they both started to laugh.

"Come on Marine let's go fill that stomach of yours."

They headed over to the cantina where Mac used her Spanish to order for both of them. She asked the waitress what the requirements were for marriage in Paraguay. It turned out that Harm's high school Spanish was even rustier than his German so he understood only a few words. While eating their late lunch Harm asked Mac what she'd asked of the waitress. "If we're going to get married before you get back to JAG, we don't have very much time, so I asked her what all was needed to get married here in Paraguay."

"I'd think you should be able to be debriefed here, their section chief, Hardy, will do that. I was talking to him earlier, Mac, you don't have any proof of citizenship on you, he needs to get provide you with everything with your real name on it before we can do anything." Harm told her, deflating her hopes a little bit, but the CIA could help when they wanted to.

"If everything works out, we can even have a honeymoon, if you're interested." Mac had faith that everything would work out.

"Oh, I'm interested, but let's not put the cart before the horse, the admiral isn't going to give me any time off, things have got to be crazy with both of us gone. AJ said he hadn't been able to get anyone there for the long term to replace me, otherwise I know I wouldn't have a chance go back to JAG."

It seemed weird to Mac to hear Harm call the admiral by his first name, instead of his rank. It underscored to her just how different things were within a couple of months. They finished their meal and were on their way in a matter of minutes. Within two hours, they were in the capitol and approaching the American embassy. Harm had called ahead and gave them the license plate and vehicle information so they could get into the embassy without delay. He was the only one with proof of citizenship. The Jane Williams's passport had been taken by Fahd.

When they were ensconced in the ambassador's office, they found out Webb and Galindez were already on a plane headed towards the States. Webb had somehow survived his ordeal, but still he needed to be debriefed, and undergo minor surgery, and for that, he needed people who had the necessary security clearance. It was possible he still may not survive his injuries, they needed to debrief him; if it took debriefing on the plane then they would, and so they did. Hardy continued, "in any case his career with the agency is over, the way he handled this mission finally showed his incompetence, and he'll have to answer to his superiors for not acknowledging his relationship with Lt. Singer. He was the biological father of her unborn child and he used undue influence to get you assigned to this mission." Hardy informed her, bluntly.

Mac was thoroughly disgusted with Clay; he'd tried to bed her, repeatedly, yet he'd never said anything about even knowing the deceased Lieutenant, much less having a sexual relationship with her. While she was waiting in the ambassador's outer office for her debriefing she had time to think, she was trying to process the fact that the same woman that nearly everyone had thought of as an ice queen had, in fact, been juggling multiple men in her life. Mac knew of at least three; Ted Lindsey, Clayton Webb and Sergei. Who knew how many others there possibly were. Harm had told her Sergei told him his encounter with singer was a 'one-stop-shop'.

Mac's debriefing went late into the evening hours, as they were able to use the secure channel in the ambassador's office. She was relieved to hear she didn't have to report back, in person, to Langley, until Monday, nearly a week later. She then called Chegwidden to inform him the mission had been completed.

To her surprise she was told "Take the rest of the week off, and I don't want to see you on Wednesday of next week, so until then consider yourself on leave." He then hung up without giving her a chance to acknowledge his order.

She was surprised, but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, what she didn't know, after Harm's debrief, he'd gone first, his was much shorter in length than hers, that he'd called the admiral and informed him of their engagement, and their intent to marry while in South America. It was obvious Harm had done his homework. If they were married before his re-assignment to JAG they could both work there, provided they were not under the same command.

The admiral was grateful that there was about to be an opening in the judiciary, as one of the senior judges was retiring. He'd transfer Mac to judiciary. In any case, Harm wouldn't be back at JAG for at least a couple of weeks, it would take some time to get all the paperwork through the various systems. All the admiral had to do was just make sure they didn't work together; either opposing each other in court or appearing before each other if either was a judge. With Mac on leave, he had time to get that squared away.

After his debriefing and call to the admiral Harm left word where to contact him when she was done and he returned to the hotel, and the suite the Burnett's were ensconced in, He told them what he could, only that the mission had been successful and gave them the packages from Hans Mueller. As he was doing that, he asked Trish, "Mom, do you know of anyone here in Paraguay that could design jewelry?"

"Harm, I do." She had the feeling he might be asking her this question while on the trip if he found Mac. "When Frank went and got our passports from the house I had been bring a couple of things as well. One is the ring your father that gave me when we were engaged, the other was given to me by my grandma Sullivan. You take a look at both of them, and I won't be hurt if you choose to get something different for Sarah." Trish walked over to the small safe they carried with them, and took out both rings. One of the rings jumped out at him; not literally of course, and he looked at it more closely. He doubted the ring needed to be resized, as his mother's hand was close in size to Mac. He recognized the ring from pictures from his childhood.

"We can get wedding bands tomorrow." What Harm didn't know is his father had left his wedding ring behind when he'd returned to Vietnam for that last tour of duty. Trish put it into a safety deposit box for safekeeping until his return. When he'd gone missing she'd left it there and never told Harm about it, she also had that ring with her, knowing that it would fit her son. She'd give Mac the ring, if she were interested, for the Marine to give to her son at the ceremony.

While they were eating supper Harm received a phone call, which disappointed him greatly as Mac had decided to spend the night at the Embassy, she was utterly exhausted and she still had a good three hours left to complete the debrief. There were accommodations for her; she asked if someone would get her some clothing to change into in the morning. "Mom, I think you need to take point on this," Harm said at this request and he gave the phone to his mother who gently asked what sizes and colors she needed. It was a subtle way to find out what sizes her future daughter-in-law wore. "We can go shopping tomorrow but I'll get you something to where when you leave the embassy. Mac, I've always wanted a daughter to go shopping with." Trish said this with a laugh, which told Frank and Harm that the shipping excursion could get very expensive for the person paying.

Chapter 23

Mac had wanted to make a good impression on Trish, whom she'd only briefly met when Harm had ejected into the Atlantic just before her aborted wedding to Mic. She was able to get something decent to wear for the night, thanks to a helpful embassy staff and grateful to be in clean clothing when Harm arrived at the embassy with a shopping bag. Trish had called down to the boutique in the lobby of the hotel and got her the basics; underwear and a pants and a shirt. She quickly went to the restroom in the embassy, and changed, and they left. The embassy had a passport ready for her, stamped on the day she'd actually entered the country. Taking a taxi, they met his parents at a specific address at a certain time. He'd acquiesced, even though he had wanted to go directly to City Hall to get married that morning. They found their way to the address given them and found it was an upscale boutique.

Introductions were made, as Frank hadn't ever met Mac. "Welcome to the family" Trish said as she gave Mac a big hug.

"While Harm was catching up with you, I met with an up-and-coming artist, in fact her studio is a block away, but I stumbled across this place. I swear every dress here has a pair of shoes that goes with it."

"Shoes?!" Mac actually squealed in glee. Harm just grinned. The Mac he knew and loved was back. Trish knew she had a kindred spirit when it came to shoes.

Frank told his stepson. "Why don't we stroll down to that cafe" he pointed to a location a block away, "while they shop...unless you want to go with them?" The look on Harm's face was priceless, and Frank wished he'd his video camera with him. He didn't want to go into a shoe store with his mother and his love; he'd never get out of there alive.

It turned out it was the very first dress Mac tried on that she bought to wear for their wedding. It was a very pale rose color with very small red roses in the print. It was as if it were made exactly for her, as it needed no alterations whatsoever.

Before they'd entered the store Trish told her, "I know you don't have your cards with you, so let me treat you today. And in a few hours you'll be family, legally. It's not everyday a gal gets married." The embassy had been able to get her a new passport, but not any credit cards.

"Okay." Mac acquiesced.

Trish knew Mac felt the need to be self-sufficient because of her upbringing, but vowed to spoil her as much as she could get away with.

Harm also wanted to get something nice to wear for the wedding. Thankfully one of the guards at the embassy was six four and knew where to go to get something dressy. The departure from the states had been so quick he'd not been able to get more than the basics. Coincidentally it was close to city hall and Frank went back to the boutique and told Trish to meet them at city hall.

They went to city hall and paid the fee for the wedding license. While at the cafe, Frank had been on the phone to the embassy. One of the Marine guards, in civilian clothing, came with a camcorder. For some odd reason Harm was surprised when the woman who officiated did not do it in English, even though it was quite apparent to the official that the couple and the witnesses spoke English. The wedding was in Spanish Frank translated as needed. It was a brief ceremony and Harm was very glad they had taped it. Because what little Spanish he knew seemed to have flown the coop. He only parroted what Frank told him to say. He and Mac had already decided to renew their vows later in the summer, back in DC, and would be entirely in English if Harm had anything to say about it.

Chapter 24

The Burnett's had already checked out of their hotel so all they had to do was head to the airport. The jet was fueled, and ready to go. "We'll go as far as Rio I've got a meeting that I need to be back in San Diego for, Friday." Frank told them as they settled in for the flight. "As our wedding gift to you two, we've arranged for you two to stay at a private resort near Ipanema, and your travel arrangements back to the states."

"The Hodges?" Harm queried. The Burnett's neighbors, Everett and Esther, Hodges had gone down to Rio every summer (Summer in Rio that is). The couple was getting up in years, a good ten years older than Frank who was older than Trish, and the Burnett's doubted they'd keep the place much more than another year.

"Yes, when we get back to LaJolla we'll get your things onto a truck and back to DC." Trish said, reminding Harm that he didn't have anywhere to live.

Harm really wanted to join the mile high club with Mac, but he didn't want to do it while his parents were on the plane, he had very distinct memories of being caught with the girl from down the street when he was seventeen, so both rested on the short flight to Rio. It obvious that both newlyweds were exhausted by the ordeal of the past few months, and would need the rest they knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep for the next few days.

Getting the address of the condominium from Trish, Mac called Harriet from the plane and had her express her wallet and credit cards to their destination. "The mission is over, and the Admiral gave me some leave time, call only if the earth is ending" was all she told the younger woman despite the fact she wanted to let Harriet in on the news she and Harm had eloped. She wanted to spend her own money while on her honeymoon, not that she expected they'd get out much. She was adamant about that with Harm; she didn't mind the gift of the honeymoon and transportation home from the Burnett's but she also knew Harm. They would be responsible for any other expenses occurred during the time they'd be in Brazil. She knew they couldn't afford a five star resort for an entire week and took the gift as it as intended.

When they arrived in Rio Harm and Mac took a cab to their location, the Burnett's to a hotel, they'd return to the states on a commercial flight. The pilot hadn't minded the break the Burnett's had offered him and saw the sights while he waited for Sunday to arrive. He had been in the service when he was younger, and was pretty sure what the real story was to the trip to South America. The layover in Rio was a vacation for him, but he didn't contact the Rabb's. Harm and Mac did a little bit of sightseeing, but for the most part, they stayed in. When they were getting ready to leave for the airport on Sunday, Harm was surprised to see, that instead of plane tickets, they were to take the Burnett plane to DC. The co-pilot for the trip north was an old friend of his he met that week, thus the Burnett's didn't need to hire someone for the flight.

Harm got his wish; he was able during the twelve-hour flight, to join the mile high club.

Chapter 25

After breakfast one morning that week, they came up for air and took the time to talk frankly about where they wanted to live. Harm knew he couldn't return to the loft as it had quickly sold. He needed to find somewhere to store his belongings that would be winding their way back to DC. It looked like he'd need to find a storage facility. Mac told him the renewal on her lease was coming up in the next few months, she needed to let the building owner know whether she wanted to renew or move. This gave them had a little time to decide whether they wanted to stay in Georgetown or find a place, maybe even a house, on their own.

When they arrived back in DC, they thanked the pilot for the smooth flight, and made their way to her apartment. The only calls they made were to Trish and Frank to thank them again for the use of the plane and the wonderful honeymoon and to Leavenworth, Mac called in a marker, so she was able to inform her Uncle Matt of her marriage. He wasn't at all surprised, and he had good news for them; he'd been told that he'd be released in early 2007.

The real world then intruded on them; on Monday, Mac had to go to Langley to complete her debrief. She'd been given a few pieces of jewelry by the CIA and needed to return them. She'd be gone all morning.

Harm had to go into JAG. There was a message on Mac's answering machine for him to do so. Harm needed to sign the paperwork to be completely reinstated into the Navy and the bar. That could have been done as soon as he'd been released from prison but he put Mac's safety ahead of getting his career back on track. Until he signed the papers, the reinstatement was in limbo. The admiral told him he'd be in touch when Harm was to return to work, until then he was to enjoy the late spring weather. While he was in the admiral's office Mac arrived, and it was obvious to both men that she'd been crying. She been informed by Kershaw that Clayton Web had survived the trip back to the States, only to die on the operating table, of a massive heart attack. She was saddened by the news but knew she'd of have had nothing to do with the man after hearing what he'd done to get her alone with him, even if she hadn't married Harm.

Chapter 26

Harm was saddened by the news of the passing of his one-time friend; at one time, he would have considered Clayton just that. However, through Clay's recent actions and inactions, the friendship would have been finished. Clayton could have easily told NCIS, or the court, that he was the father of Lauren's baby. After all, Clayton had been in the courtroom during the trial. It was possible sharing that information may have prevented his conviction. The only person Harm felt sorry for was Porter. By stepping up to the plate and admitting the truth about the paternity of the deceased baby, she'd been more of a man than her son. Harm knew while he was sorry for the man's passing, he couldn't really grieve for the man. Not yet.

Harm took the advantage of being of his status as civilian at JAG so he was able to keep his hands in his pockets while he was in the public areas of the building. He'd timed it right, as most of the staff was in court or busy with their work, he'd made it to Chegwidden's office without having to talk to anyone. The admiral had suggested, as Mac was in uniform, to wear a sling, and wrapped her hand, hiding the rings she now wore. Everyone had assumed her injury had occurred while on her mission, and that was all that they knew, she'd been on classified mission. The admiral had told her that until the wedding was publicized she was to wear it. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a while anyway. She was considered to be on light duty. This would ease her into the swim of things. If anyone asked she'd been told to say that was that her mission was successful, and she'd taken a few days to recuperate. Bud and Sturgis, specifically, were told Harm was taking time to decide what he was going to do.

Tuesday Harm slept in a little bit as he was still trying to catch up on his sleep after a couple of months in the brig and prison before heading back to Falls Church. The day before he'd gone into JAG wearing jeans, but today he had on a suit. On one of their excursions out of the condo, they'd gone shopping, Mac had been able to persuade him to buy a suit. He knew he looked good in it, if the looks he'd received in Rio were any indication. Any weight he'd gained while behind bars had quickly disappeared by the hectic pace he'd had lately. As it had been the day before it felt weird not to salute. Mac had gone in early, so that she was at work before anyone else, so she was able to pull off the ruse regarding her supposedly injured hand.

Harriet was the first one to spot him as she was just coming into work; her doctor had her work a limited schedule, keeping an eye on her because of her miscarriage at the end of her pregnancy a couple of years earlier. As they took the elevator he told her the truth "Harriet I'm working on coming back to JAG; it's one of the reasons I'm here today. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance since my release but I want to thank you very much for the card you sent me, it's what I needed. Ibrahim, my bunkmate could tell you that it took a prominent place in my cell. Everyone said that my godson was the next Picasso." Harriet took the thanks as any mother would.

Chapter 27

They reached the floor they wanted and exited the car Harriet went toward her desk while Harm headed to the Admiral's office. "Tiner, I believe the admiral wanted to see me again today."

He'd timed it right; his arrival was as 'ordered' by Chegwidden. The admiral was just exiting his office and he was not alone. SecNav Edward Sheffield and Deputy Harrison Kershaw from the CIA were with him. "Attention on deck" Tiner got everyone's attention and they all stopped what they were doing.

"I'm calling an all-staff meeting in five minutes, I've arranged for courts to be delayed for a few minutes this morning. I realize Mr. Rabb you are not a member of the military, but I'd like for you to join us." That was directed to Harm. Soon everyone was in the one room that was large enough to accommodate the entire staff. "We're here today to honor Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie for her efforts in the war on terrorism. As many of you know, she was recently involved in a mission. That mission was to find and destroy weapons of mass destruction. For this she is to be awarded this medal."

There was a murmur amongst the people, they figured that she hadn't been sent on any investigation or trial; or she'd have kept in contact with several of the staff if that were the case. The next words out of Chegwidden's mouth stunned most everyone in the entire room. "I'd like for her husband to come forward at this time." Even though everyone was in military mode, quite a few gasps escaped at the word husband.

Harm strode from where he'd been standing quietly in the back of the room. The look on several faces was almost comical. Sturgis had the cat that ate the canary look; he'd been sworn to secrecy about Mac's love for the attorney/aviator, so he'd earned the right to have that 'I'm not surprised' look.

What Harm didn't know, and wouldn't for several days, Sturgis had just realized he'd won the pool which had been growing for years. The admiral had given him an envelope when he arrived at work with the order to wait to open it, he'd know when the time to open it was. The cryptic orders now clear; he wondered what the amount was. He was actually relieved because he'd thought he was being transferred out of DC.

Harriet had figured it out; Harm hadn't hid the ring quite as well as he'd thought. She wore a smile on her face that would light up the city of DC for a week.

Bud, couldn't figure out why Harriet was smiling, he'd been annoyed to hear that the colonel had married someone. Didn't she know that Rabb cared deeply for her. When he saw Harm, he realized that the two had finally become a couple. But when did they get married?

"Mr. Rabb, you know what to do." He didn't have to explain to Rabb what the protocol was for this situation, and for this he was grateful. The kiss he gave wasn't nearly as passionate as the one he'd given Mac as she'd left for work that morning but it was enough to let the others know their relationship had definitely changed

"That is all people; I do believe that Commander Sturgis has a question."

"Before we get back to work I think I speak for nearly everyone here. When and where did you do get married?" Sturgis said this knowing the admiral might admonish him later, especially as they had the deputy director of the CIA and the SecNav in attendance. Chegwidden was expecting the question and had chosen Turner for the level-headedness that came from most submariners.

Mac took over, "We got married in Asuncion, Paraguay and honeymooned in Rio. We're going to renew our vows sometime in August so you can attend. Stay tuned while we finalize those arrangements."

That seemed to satisfy everyone and they headed out of the courtroom they'd gathered in and head back to work. Harm was walking out with Mac when Chegwidden stopped him, and the anvil that Harm had been feeling fall landed at his feet. "Mr. Rabb, if you will join Director Kershaw, Secretary Sheffield and myself."

It might not have been phrased as an order, but it was an order.

"Yes sir."

The three went to the Admiral's office and after getting settled Kershaw began "I don't like to have to admit this, but we were duped by Webb. Your wife shouldn't have been on that mission, as there were several qualified agents he could have chosen. The agency is also admitting that due to pressuring NCIS to quickly wrap up the investigation into the death of Lieutenant Singer when it wasn't yet completed led to your conviction.

I've talked with the Attorney General, if you do not bring suit against the government we will give you fifty thousand dollars tax-free. We know you've had unexpected expenses due of the governments haste in your case and Webb's deceit. Once you sign the agreement that is it, no amendments.

He looked at it, and read it. "Until there is mention in the media of my innocence I will not sign it. My name has been impugned and I want the public to know I've been cleared on all charges. Then I'll sign it." Harm told the older men, two who were surprised at his stance, the other wasn't, he'd expected Rabb to want vindication.

Sheffield took point, over the visible reaction of Kershaw. He'd long been a politician, he knew Harmon Rabb could and would cause a stink about this if necessary. "Agreed, I'll leave it to you and the admiral to work out the legalese." Sheffield and Kershaw then left the building.

Chapter 28

"As I told you yesterday, it'll be several days before you'll get back in the Navy. I'd love to offer you a civilian contractor position in the interim but there isn't one available currently. So, I'd advise you to enjoy your downtime. With the Iraq war, I have the feeling I'll be losing people to tours of duty over there." Chegwidden admitted. They discussed the wording that Harm wanted entered before he'd sign the agreement, and soon Harm left Chegwidden's office. As he was leaving the admiral received a phone call that must have been on some import, because Chegwidden turned a peculiar shade of red. Harm was glad his meeting occurred before that news. He didn't want to be the object of Chegwidden's wrath.

Since Mac had no old cases to deal with because of the mission she'd been given one at the staff meeting and with the declaration of the marriage she took off the sling and bandage she'd worn that morning. They could now see her engagement and wedding rings.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to talk with anyone, as she needed to drive to Baltimore; she'd been assigned the case of a Marine corporal who'd been arrested on manslaughter charges. "I would love to talk, but I have to interview someone in Baltimore, and if I leave now, I will make it there on time." She only had a chance to tell Jennifer to tell Harm she'd be home for dinner. Before she left, she stopped by the personnel office, to add Harm to her insurance, as he currently had none; until he was re-instated, he'd be on her account, and ordered new nametags as she'd decided to go by MacKenzie-Rabb at work.

The night before, when discussing what his plans were for the next day, Harm had told Mac he'd go and work on the biplane and so he had a change of clothes in the corvette. He'd been unwilling to give it up when he'd been sentenced and had held onto it, but the Lexus had gone quickly. He hadn't spent time working on Sarah since last fall. The closest to the plane he'd been in months was when he'd gone to the funeral of the owner of the airfield and his daughter had taken over the business. There was a teen at the office; she appeared to be in charge of the business. "Mom's not here today, so any questions you have will have to wait til you can talk to her."

Chapter 29

"I've been out of town, I have a couple of things to talk to her regarding my contract, will she be back today?" The kid seemed familiar, he just couldn't figure out why.

"I don't think so,she had several errands to run today. If you leave your name and number I can have her call you and set up a time to talk."

She was not about to tell this handsome stranger the errand her mother was on was chemotherapy.

The very same car accident which had instantly killed her father months after her beloved grandfathers death had been a not been a blessing in disguise, as tests revealed her mother had cancer, it would likely be fatal, "if chemo doesn't kill me first" her mother had said repeatedly.

The teen had been home-schooled since their move to Leesburg, so no one, in authority aka the commonwealth, was aware she'd been the one who'd actually been running the company for a couple of months.

Mac was able to get back to JAG shortly before the end of the workday and the admiral laid a bombshell on her. "It's come to our attention Commander Carolyn Imes has not actually passed the bar."

The loophole that had initially allowed Imes to join JAG before passing the bar had been closed, however she'd failed the exam each time she'd taken it. A simple security review brought it out in the open. Chegwidden had told the staff, and relayed the news to Mac. "Each and every one of the cases she's been involved with, especially those she lost, will have to be reviewed, your husband faced her in court more than anyone else. We're going to have to have him come in. He will be compensated for his time. I checked with the bar association, and they have cleared him for the review. Colonel, for tonight I need you to not say anything to him, we need to see just how big a disaster this will be. Imes is currently in the brig."

That night during dinner, she seemed slightly preoccupied and when Harm asked Mac told Harm "Something occurred, I found out at the end of the day, I'm sorry I can't tell you anything, but this will set JAG on its ear. Trust me on this." Hearing the word yet, he didn't pursue it further. He was disappointed, but he'd worked with the military long enough to know sometimes one had wait. He knew Mac, or maybe the admiral, would tell him as soon as possible.

The next morning Harm first went to the Roberts household to see young AJ. "Mommy said you are back from your time-out."

"I am, I missed you little buddy. I have big news for you. Auntie Mac and I got married, and we talked it over with your parents, we want you to come and stay with us before your little brother or sister comes."

"Yippee" was the youngster's response. He liked it when he spent time with his godparents, as they spoiled him, even though Uncle Harm made him eat his veggies. Even mommy wasn't as strict as Uncle Harm was about eating his vegetables.

Before heading to Leesburg Harm stopped and bought a cellphone. The one he had was still in the evidence locker; besides, it was time for him to get a new one. Keeping the old number thankfully, he called Mac to let her know he had a new cell, but as it needed to be charged, he wanted to let her know he was headed to work on Sarah. If she needed to get hold of him and couldn't reach him by cell to call the airfield.

The teen was there again today; when he arrived, she was dealing with a crop duster, so he got right to work on the Stearman. An hour or so later Harm needed to take a break, and headed to the vending machine located near the office for a soda. Hearing another, older female voice coming from the office; he figured that the owner was on the door he opened the door a bit, sticking his head in, just in case she was unavailable. He froze when he saw who it was. "Kellie, it's been quite awhile. I didn't know you worked here." It was at this very moment the teen came into the office,

"Mom, the pilot Poppa hired last year for crop dusting" the teen stated and her mother nodded, implying she knew who her daughter was talking about, "is drunk I had to let him go---we really need to keep that account." The teen came across as all business.

Harm surprised both of the females with what he said. "If you need a pilot, I can do it; I can show you my license."

Kellie sat there, still in shock from seeing Harm for the first time in years, but she recovered quickly. "We pay two hundred a day, minus any payroll taxes."

"You got yourself a deal."

Kellie was now glad she'd been on the phone when the tall man came into the office because her daughter had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention Harm had been by the day before. She also knew it would not take very long for Harm to put two and two together and get three. She'd been meaning to contact him, it was imperative to get hold of him. But to do that meant she had to admit to herself she had terminal cancer. She needed to contact Harm, something she hadn't done--ever.

It wasn't because she didn't trust him. She trusted Harm. It was that everyone just assumed Tom Johnson, her late husband, was Mattie's father. At the time of her daughter's conception, she and Tom were legally separated and she met a young ensign, on leave after his first tour of duty after flight school. The two of them had a brief and intense physical relationship; it had ended when he reported for duty. Neither of them had contacted the other, until today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 30

When Harm came into the office, Kellie couldn't tell whether he was currently married, he wasn't wearing any jewelry. There was no tan line of a wedding ring. However, she knew that many men didn't wear their wedding ring while they working so she didn't think any more of it.

"Mattie will give you all the information you need. I, we, really appreciate your help. I'd like to talk with you when you are done." She requested, trying to keep her tone of voice business-like. Soon Harm was in the air, dusting a nearby cotton field.

An hour later Kellie noticed a tall brunette in a Marine uniform drove up in a newer model Corvette. She sat there, in her car, waiting for the plane to land before exiting her vehicle. It was obvious to Kellie she was with Harm just by the look of love on her face when she saw who the pilot was. Even though the plane was obviously not her husband's beloved plane.

"I tried to call you and tell you I was coming, your phone is still charging, the line here was busy every time I dialed." Mac explained getting a quick hug from her husband.

"Mac, I'd like for you to meet the new owner of Pop's, Kellie Johnson, and her daughter Mattie. This is my wife, Sarah MacKenzie."

"There's something I need to discuss with you, with all of you, let's go into my office." Kellie demanded gently. This woman needed to know, if she were married to her old boyfriend.

With four people in the room, it was crowded. Kellie began. "I need to tell you both, tell you all, something. I believe no matter how much it hurts me I need to get this off my chest. Mattie is aware of only a small portion of what I'm about to say. We moved here about a year ago to help dad with the company, and as you know Harm, he died afterwards of a massive heart attack. Less than a month later, my husband and I were in a car accident. He died instantly. That was bad enough, but in the course of treating my injuries the doctors found out I have cancer, and it's terminal. This much Mattie is very much aware of, the rest of the story, only my husband Tom knew."

Mac was wondering why the woman was telling a couple of strangers her story, but seeing her husband's face she realized he'd known Kellie before today. And that they had been more than just friends.

"Between Dad and Tom's death, and my diagnosis I have to admit I haven't been the best businesswoman, Harm, Sarah, Mattie, there's no easy way to say this and I now I should've told you this years ago." Kellie steeled herself and continued.

Mattie reached for and held her mother's hand. "I married young, maybe too young. Sixteen years ago, my husband and I were legally separated. He'd been drinking too much and I couldn't handle it. To make a long story short I met a man while were separated and we hit it off. I felt this guy was safe, because I knew we couldn't get too attached because he was about to ship out. I think the thing that attracted me to him was that we both loved to fly. My guy soon left, duty called."

Mac sat there stunned, she'd figured what the other woman was about to say and to her amazement she was angry both at the woman with Harm, because she wanted to be the one to give Harm his firstborn child. However, just as soon as the anger hit it cooled, it dissipated, what was done was done; there was nothing to change the outcome.

"A week later Tom called me, and he wanted another chance, said he'd joined AA. We reconciled and a few weeks later, I realized I was pregnant. My husband and I both knew it couldn't be Tom's, in part because of the timing of the pregnancy, the other was Tom had a one-in-a-million chance he could be the father, he had an extremely low sperm count. When Mattie was born, a blood test confirmed he wasn't the father. The blood types didn't match. You are her father Harm."

Chapter 31

Mattie had come across paperwork months earlier which made her aware Tom wasn't her biological father. This was actually comforting because it explained why he'd never been close to her and why her parents seemed to fight frequently. However, her mother had refused to name her birth father so Mattie was just as stunned as Harm. Mac was stunned, but she'd had a few seconds to comprehend what was about to be said. The little time she'd spent with Harm, she felt a kinship that had never been there with Tom.

"I want Mattie with me, until I can't handle it anymore physically. You can see her all you want." Harm knew this wasn't the time or the place to argue, he needed to process the fact he had a teen-aged daughter. Harm had a deer in the headlights look.

Mac did as well, but hers lasted for just a moment, and she took control of the situation. "We need to talk about this, as adults, but this isn't the time. I need to head back to work; I know we can hammer out a visitation schedule later. If you don't have an attorney, you can use one of the attorney's at JAG. Harm, I need to talk to you, regarding a legal point, before I head back to Falls Church, walk me out to my car."

Kellie was emotionally spent; she'd kept this secret for over fifteen years. As soon as the Rabb's left the hanger, she went to the cot she left in her office and lay down. She also knew that Harm would want a paternity test run. To legally verify what she'd said. After she rested, she'd talk with Mattie's doctor and have a paternity test run on Mattie.

As she walked to her car with her husband, she explained the reason of her visit. Harm of the surprise turn of events with Imes and his need to be back to JAG. As Harm was still considered a civilian, he'd be compensated for his time in reviewing the cases. He told her he'd start the next day, no sooner. She understood, he'd just been delivered a personal bombshell. Upon her return to JAG, she told the admiral "Harm will be in the next day, he's helping out the airfield where he keeps his plane, they had an emergency develop today. The admiral didn't push it; he didn't have to order the man in, even though he could have. He noted that whatever the emergency was it had shook the colonel as well, even though she was covering it well.

That evening Harm had dinner ready when Mac got home, something she knew wouldn't last upon his return to work. She knew it was a peace offering for the upheaval in their lives with the announcement of sudden offspring. He'd cooked for them the one thing he'd eat that was not vegetarian. It was obvious that his mind wasn't entirely on cooking because he overcooked it, something he rarely did. His official return to JAG would happen quickly. She filled him in what the admiral expected him to do, and told him just how much he'd be paid. "I should stay a civilian, I like these contractor wages, it's better than military pay."

Chapter 32

Mac told him she'd been understandably hurt that Harm had a child with another woman. "I know you, Harm, if you had an inkling that Mattie was out there, you would have worked out some sort of acknowledgement of paternity." Somehow knowing that the relationship took place when she herself was in college was a balm to her soul.

Harm went to JAG the next day, feeling just a little naked wearing his suit, and not a uniform and given a temporary civilian workers badge and for the next few days settled into whatever conference room was free that day to work on the cases. The week sped by. He took Mattie to have a paternity test run on both. He believed Kellie, but he knew the court wanted certain proof. Mattie was a minor and with her mother's imminent death, the teen would have to live with a great-aunt on her father's side or foster care. Blood tests would prove if Harm had closer claim to the child.

For the time being, Harm and Mac decided to forgo flying. For one thing, there were too many Imes cases for them to look at, and now with Mattie in the equation, they knew they needed to do some house hunting. They both agreed Leesburg was a good location; it wasn't too far from JAG, but far enough. They didn't find anything the first day, but they didn't expect to. Mac suggested they try to live where Mattie wouldn't have to make all new friends, despite the fact the teen had been home schooled, she'd made some friends with several of the teens in the neighborhood. At this point, however, neither was aware she'd not attended school the previous school year. She'd enrolled in a correspondence school and had studied during lulls in the business. This narrowed where they were to live. It seemed to the newlyweds that knowing Mattie was cared for and obviously loved, gave Kellie the okay to die. As they saw her over the following days, they noticed a marked decline in her health in less than two weeks.

They hadn't said anything to anyone, including the Burnett's, until the lab contacted them with the results. To no ones surprise, there was no doubt that Mattie was a Rabb. Harm was nearly finished reviewing his Imes cases that morning.

Until he was completely reinstated by the Navy he then spent his days at the hanger, for all intents and purposes he was running the business. Mattie wanted to spend time with her mother; she knew the end was near. Mattie had expressed to him her desire to keep the business going, it had been her grandfather's livelihood for decades.

Harm knew of at least two people who'd help him run the company. Together with his now proven citizenship, along with having a job waiting for him would make it a cakewalk if Sergei and Galina were to immigrate. If that wouldn't in the short term, he had a few other people who might be interested.

The day that Harm ran into Kellie for the first time in over a decade, she made a codicil to her will. After getting it notarized she then showed Harm what was in the will, because he would be the trustee for the company until she was 21. Mattie would indeed inherit the business. Harm told his daughter, along with Kellie, "I know of a couple of people who might be interested in running the place, at the top of my list is your uncle. I'll call him tonight."

Chapter 33

One thing Harm made sure he did before his return to active duty was to drive over to Alexandria and visit The Stetson Group to thank them for help in clearing his name. When he met the bubbly Maisy, he understood why Lindsey had confessed so easily, like the admiral, he was amazed at the likeness between Maisy and the late lieutenant.

Harm also stopped by NCIS to thank them for taking the time to clear him. However, it wasn't all fun and games during his visit as he'd finally had the opportunity to read the entire transcript of his interrogation, and realized Agent Blackadder had jumped the gun in an already botched investigation. In her zeal to get on to the terrorist case, she'd arrested him when the case was still very circumstantial. He hated to effectively ruin her career; but she needed stay focused and objective if she were to remain an agent. He arranged to meeting with the director, who'd already been chewed out for the way the Rabb case had been handled and lodged a formal complaint against the agent. By August, she transferred back to the FBI by where she immediately was sent to their Nome, Alaska office. They too, had been informed of her screw-up in the Rabb investigation.

On Friday in the middle of June Harm finally received the call from Chegwidden that told him he'd been reinstated. As Mac had already acquired the forms for him to add Mattie as his dependent, they were already signed and ready to go to personnel, all they needed was the date. As Harm had to sign the paperwork, he turned the papers in at that time. He also had new ID made, as his had been voided upon his conviction. Monday morning he would be able to start work immediately.

Chapter 34

That night they picked Mattie up for dinner. The three had debated where to eat, until they made a compromise. "I couldn't wait to give this to you on Father's Day." The look on his face told both his wife and his daughter he'd forgotten the significance of the coming Sunday. The diner catered to the vegetarian and their carnivore companions. Reaching into her backpack the teen gave Harm a brightly wrapped gift box.

Harm knew Mattie would likely want to spend the day with her mother as her mother was failing rapidly, thus the reason she was having dinner with them that night.

Carefully opening the box, he could see Mattie was anxiously waiting his reaction. Inside the box was a navy blue t-shirt with NUMBER ONE DAD in large white letters. "I called Mac to find out what size to get. Do you like it?" Mattie's voice was fun of emotion.

"I love it, pumpkin. I'll wear it proudly" Harm didn't say anything else he couldn't speak. He was very moved that his teenaged daughter had accepted him so quickly. It told him what type of father Tom had been. It was quite apparent she wanted her father in her life, even at her age. He'd do his best, knew there would be many phone calls to Frank on how to be a good father. He'd finally accepted the man as his father nearly three decades later than he should.

Because Sunday was Father's Day the quarterly get-together for the JAG crew and their families was scheduled for Saturday instead of Sunday. Harm had paid scant attention to Father's Day since leaving for the Academy, and for years prior to that had done the least his mother had insisted he do for Frank, honestly, he'd had forgotten the significance of the day. This year the picnic was to be at Rock Creek Park. Mac went early to set up and inform Harriet of the addition to the Rabb family. She'd asked for Mac's help before her mission to Paraguay. Those who were married and had families tended to attend more than the singles, so Harriet thought it a way for Mac to be involved and be able to slip away when she wanted to. Of course, that was before the now known marriage.

When she arrived at the picnic site Harriet was glad to see her and had several banners on a table, and was tying the string needed to hold them up. "Colonel, thanks for agree to help me. Bud's still not comfortable climbing a ladder. My doc doesn't want me near one...or overdoing it." Harriet directed Mac and Jen Coates, another volunteer in the set up, in getting banners raised and the equipment for various races stashed near the pavilion they'd reserved. Working as a team, they were able to finish early.

"Harriet, what do you do as a mother on Father's day? I know AJ's too young, so you do most of it right?"

"Are you pregnant?!" Harriet asked in a loud whisper. Mac saw that Jen hadn't heard a thing, as she was busy flirting with a guard who'd come early to help carry things.

"No, at least I don't think I am, yet. Harriet, we found out last week Harm has a daughter and she's fifteen."

It was a good thing Harriet was already sitting on the park bench by the look on her face.

"Apparently he met the girl's mother after his first tour of duty; while he was on leave. She never told him she got pregnant and passed his daughter off as her husbands." Before Harriet could gasp she continued, "Harm can't be charged with anything, as they were legally separated when Kellie, that's her name, slept with Harm. I get the impression Tom, that's the supposed father, figured it out a few years ago, because he seemed to lose interest in his 'daughter'. They were in an accident last year, he died and Kellie found out she's dying---cancer."

Harriet sat there stunned, amazed at what she was hearing. She let Mac continue without interruption.

"Because of the cancer diagnosis Mattie may live with us very soon. She lives in Leesburg, it's the reason he's not here right now. He went to get Mattie, its short for Matilda; if they get here early, they won't have to make an entrance."

At this both women laughed. Harm had a well-deserved reputation for running just a little late to events, especially during his Renee years. They were about to continue when Mac's cellphone beeped. She answered it, knowing it was Harm's ring tone.

"Mac its Harm, Kellie was unconscious when I got here; we're waiting for the ambulance." Harm's voice cracked. "I need to be here for Mattie."

Mac knew Harm had been looking forward to the picnic, in part to mend the frayed relationships with his co-workers. She knew this was about the only thing that would prevent him from attending. Mac also knew Kellie had expressed her wish to the doctors to spend as much time as possible at home so it must be near the end for an ambulance to be summoned. Mac feared the woman would not leave the hospital alive. Harm's voice conveyed the same thing.

"You stay with her, I'll leave in a few minutes, Harriet knows that Mattie needs both of us." Mac could hear the siren get close, and understood when Harm hung up without saying goodbye. She closed her phone.

"I've never met her, but Mattie's a very lucky girl. She has a father and a stepmother who though they barely know her, are with her in her hour of need." Harriet comforted her friend. This news shook Mac more than she realized.

Bud and little AJ came; they'd been over at the swings. "Mac, (he'd finally started calling her Mac, occasionally) Go be with your husband, and Mattie. He called me, before calling you."

Harriet looked at Bud astonished. "Harriet, I couldn't say anything, attorney-client privilege. Harm asked if I'd be their attorney in this matter." He turned to Mac. "Call us, no matter the time." Mac had wondered, privately, whom Harm had asked to look over all the papers. Bud made sense.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone it's a family emergency, most will think it's Harms grandma." She stayed long enough to get the banners up, but left before anyone else arrived.

Chapter 35

The Roberts family arrived home late that afternoon. AJ fallen asleep on the way home, and went to bed, he could take a shower in the morning. After unpacking everything food related, Harriet also went to bed. Bud went downstairs to work on his computer. He'd been inspired at the picnic with a series of drabbles for his Star Trek fan fiction website and was hard at work with that when his cell chimed. He'd programmed the theme from Top Gun for Harm so he knew who was on the phone. "Kellie slipped into a coma a few hours ago; they don't think she's going to make it. I'm going to call the admiral and see about taking time off. I'll keep in touch."

On Monday morning, Bud walked into the bullpen. Mac looked like she hadn't had much sleep the past few days. "Lt. Roberts, would you please come to my office," they couldn't really talk openly as the elevator was full.

"Yes ma'am" after putting his things away he walked to her office, located next to his.

"Bud, Harm would like for you to file these ASAP" she handed him a file she'd taken from her briefcase. "The doctor's give her a day or two at most."

Bud noted that it was a petition for the custody of a teenager, Matilda Johnson. "I'll get right on it; I need to go to the courthouse anyway." This was something he didn't want to leave with one of the clerks, he had just enough time to do this himself and be back in time for court. It helped that Kellie had already amended her will, giving custody to Harm and Mac, in the event of her death. By petitioning themselves, they were covering their bases.

"The admiral is allowing Harm the time off, so it just will delay his return date." Saturday night Harm called to ask the admiral for emergency leave, especially, as he was just about to return, the ink on his reinstatement papers barely dry. To say AJ was astonished at the news was an understatement.

One he returned from the courthouse Bud felt a little weird opposing Mac, who was currently his client. He also knew it was the end of an era---as this would be Mac's last case as an attorney; she'd received official notice of her transfer to judiciary to start at the beginning of July.

He noted she was allowing her second chair, Lieutenant Castigliano, to do most of the work and he seemed to be doing a good job for someone just out of Naval Justice School. Mac hadn't had to do much more than suggest a few things to the young man. The workday passed quickly, the presiding judge had just called a recess for the day when Petty Officer Coates came in to tell Mac she had an urgent phone call.

During the day, having heard that Harm had a family emergency, everyone was asking Mac how his grandmother was doing. Mac misdirected people by telling that there was no change in the elderly lady. After all, Sarah Rabb, Senior was doing well.

Mac rushed to an available phone. "Mac, please hurry, there isn't much time and you need to be here for Mattie." Without saying it she knew he also meant I need you here. Mac quickly found Bud and told him to tell the admiral of the development and that she was securing for the day. "I'll be at Kresge if he needs me." Mac had cleared it with the admiral that she would let him know if she had to leave early, and since she was opposing Bud in court, Bud would let Chegwidden know.

Two hours later, just as Bud, Harriet and AJ were sitting down for supper the phone rang. They screened all calls during supper for a semblance of family time, and he made the exception to answer the phone. He knew what the phone call meant.

"Kellie died a few minutes ago, can you bring a copy of the paperwork. I can't fight social services on this." It was obvious that the agency had already been called.

"Will do, commander, I'll be there in less than an hour." He hung up the phone and turned to his wife, "Harriet, I need to run papers over to Kresge, you two don't wait for me to eat. I'll be back as soon as I can." Because of young AJ's presence, they couldn't say what they really wanted to. Harriet said a quick prayer for the teen she had yet to meet and who'd lost so many loved ones in so short a time.

Bud was at the hospital before the social worker arrived and was finally able deal with the officious young social worker, Coralee Chandler, who still had a lot to learn about dealing with people. Bud showed a copy of the custody agreement, the codicil of the will regarding Mattie's custody, and the DNA results. The strident woman had no choice but to back down when she saw the papers were in order. She had simply assumed she was dealing with a case of domestic violence, the reason she was usually called to the hospital. Coralee hadn't taken the time to read that the petitioner for custody was the biological father. Harm had wanted to be prepared; he'd been the go-to officer when dealing with social services because of the way he dealt with the cases regarding Annie and Dar-Lin Lewis. Chandler, the caseworker, went so far as to call her supervisor, Roy Ewing, to back her up. He arrived very quickly; and it took him only a few seconds to see the paperwork, which was in order and to realize what the situation really was.

Ewing profusely apologized to Mattie and to the Rabb's. "Commander, even if you didn't have all the paperwork, I'd have had no problem granting you custody. The world needs more people like you, people who are willing to get involved." He led his subordinate down the hall where he could find an empty room and read her the riot act. In no uncertain terms he told her "Go back to the office, and bring up the case history on Dar-Lin Lewis and her sister." He finally let her go and he went home for the evening.

(Author's note: Thankfully most people in social services are nothing like Coralee. I am proud to say that my cousin is one, and he does a good job.)

Coralee got around to reading the files by the end of the week; she wasn't impressed by what she read. In her opinion, she read that a commander had stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. Social services had done what they thought was correct, in her opinion. She ignored the advice her supervisor had tried to instill into her. Six months later, she returned a toddler to her parents, over the objection of the child's primary physician and the emergency room doctors, unfortunately, the child was dead by shaken baby syndrome within two weeks, Coralee was fired when her incompetence was brought to light. She moved west, and after tweaking her resume, was able to be hired by another state where history would repeat itself. This time she ended up serving prison time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 36

Mattie was holding onto her father for dear life during the war of words Bud had with the representative with Children's Services. When that was finally over, Harm said, "Mattie, you're coming with us, we'll take care of everything in the morning." Mac led the sobbing teen out of the hospital. Bud had slipped her his keys and whispered that he'd be by to get the van. She gave him her keys so he could drive the Corvette. Harm could get his car from the hospital parking lot later. Harriet wasn't surprised when he arrived home in Mac's car.

The next morning Mac hated the fact she had to go to in to work, but she had no choice, the admiral had reluctantly stated to her that as soon as the trial was over, the trial scheduled to go to the jury the next day.

Then Mac could take time off until after the funeral. Even in her grief, Mattie saw how torn her stepmother was between being there for her and the responsibilities of work. Mattie had been forced to grow up too quickly because of the events of the past year, and appreciated Mac wanting to be there for her. "Mom made most of the arrangements months ago, so it won't take long, I just want to go to the house and get some clothes."

"Do you want anything for lunch Mac? We'll meet you at work." Harm asked.

"Beltway Burger number three combo meal," Mac and Mattie said in unison. They looked at each other and grinned, they'd already found something they had in common.

"That's my favorite, minus the mayo," Mattie said and Harm just groaned. He'd hoped his daughter had better eating habits. He'd had enough trouble persuading Mac to eat healthier before their marriage. He could see it would be an uphill battle to be the food police in this family.

"Okay, two number three's, one with no mayo. Mattie I think you and I need to have a discussion about your eating habits." Harm said.

"But, Mac..." Mattie tried to stave off the lecture.

"No, but Mac, I know for a fact she burns more calories than she eats, which is why she looks as good as she does."

"Hey," Mac said knew what he was saying, even if it was coming out cock-eyed and not the way he meant it.

"I happen to enjoy vegetables, and other healthy things, I just like meat." With that, she gave her husband a kiss and left for work.

Chapter 37

While Mattie was showering, Harm called his mother to update them. When the DNA results come in on Friday, he'd called her with the news she was a grandmother and the grandchild was fifteen. He hadn't relished making that phone call knowing though he was a grown man he was going to get a lecture of sorts from his mother. Harm started the call by thanking her again for all they'd done to clear his name and free Mac from her captors. He told her of the money the government had given him as recompense for the way his case had been handled. He was going to give it to them, but Trish told him, "Harm, Frank and I didn't have to pay for your schooling because of the Academy, and I was already planning to go to Asunción this summer. We wanted to do this for you. If you don't want to keep the money, give it away, pick a charity, start a foundation. If it were up to me it would be arts education, but you have your own choices."

Trish had been understandably stunned to hear she had a grandchild, one that was already fifteen years old. She'd despaired she was ever going to be a grandmother and now she'd missed her granddaughter's formative years. Harm could tell his mother was disappointed in him, knew that he'd been too self-absorbed in his career to check in with Kellie after their encounter. If he had, maybe his life would have been different.

"Mom, I know this isn't the best time for you to meet, but if you can come for the funeral I'd appreciate it."

He went on to explain Mattie had pretty much been disowned by the Johnson family when Tom found out he wasn't her biological father. He'd presumed for years she was his even knowing the timing wasn't right. Kellie had not told Tom of the results of the blood test when the baby was born. Trish said "I will, if I can reschedule some appointments, Frank's schedule next week is full, I doubt he'll be able to make it."

When they got to the Johnson house Mattie was hesitant to enter. Harm didn't push, letting her summon the courage to go inside "I'm just going to get what I need for right now, I'm not ready to deal with the rest of it." She told him right before going inside.

The next stop was the funeral home that Kellie had requested in her will, because she'd taken care of things in advance, Harm only needed to sign papers. By the time that was finished it was lunchtime. After a trip through drive-thru, Harm surprised his daughter by ordering a chicken breast sandwich with a side salad. "I eat meat, just not much, and I try to avoid red-meat all together. Chicken is my meat of choice."

Even though he had military ID, because he was on emergency leave Harm signed in as a visitor. While they were in the building, Mattie would get her dependent ID, knowing this she'd put makeup on to disguise the fact she'd been crying most of the morning. That they could do after lunch.

Harm noticed that Mac was waiting for them in the lobby. She led them out to the courtyard where several of the flowers were in full blossom. Harm unintentionally gave Mattie the burger with the mayo, but she checked it before starting to eat, and switched the burgers. When Harm slightly rolled his eyes at this, his wife and daughter just laughed and it was music to his ears. "I really don't like mayo on my burger, Dad. In fact I don't like mayo period." The teen shuddered.

Bud and Harriet walked by and asked if they could join them. Harriet was in the process of training her replacement, as she was to go on maternity leave at the end of the month. Mattie had already met Bud at the hospital. When she found that Harm and Mac were godparents to AJ she said, "I would like for your family to come." Harriet and Bud agreed.

"The only thing, we don't know when this baby will come;" Harriet commiserated, the only thing keeping them from attending would be the arrival of the baby.

"Dad's told me about just how fast AJ came, so I understand if you aren't there." Mattie said. If lightning struck twice and the baby came during the funeral, her mother would have seen the humor in the situation. In fact, she'd have led in the laughter

Other people came up to Harm and gave him their condolences, somehow it was spread that his grandmother had passed away, the staff at JAG figured Mattie was related to Harm, they just didn't realize how close the tie was.

Mattie deduced Harm wanted to tell people in his own time, and for the time being he let them think it was his grandmother. If they assumed the wrong thing, then it was egg on their face.

The funeral for Kellie Johnson was to be Friday evening. "Mom knew several people I want to attend can't come during the day, and as far as I'm concerned, Aunt Esther is the only family I have left other than dad."

Esther Sullivan was Mattie's great-aunt, Kellie's only surviving maternal relative was her aunt and Mattie shared a middle name with her, Grace. She was a high-powered attorney in Philadelphia, grateful the grieving teen scheduling the funeral when she did. She might have taken the time off to help her great-niece, she was just three weeks from her retirement and it wasn't feasible to be gone for a few days.

Later that afternoon, Mattie finally reached her best friend Betsy, who'd been camping in Florida with her father, and arranged to spend the next morning with her while Harm dealt with Kellie Johnson's estate.

Harm spent the time with Kellie's attorney. "Kellie talked with me just last week; she told me you are looking for a place in Leesburg. As you know, Kellie's father, James G. Sullivan died a year ago, she inherited her father's house, along with Grace Aviation. As they already had a place to live, Kellie rented out her father's place but at the beginning of the month the renters informed her they are leaving by the end of August." Harm liked that the attorney was aware about the status of the rental

"She wanted you to have the house. Of course it's up to you whether you want to live there or sell it." Harm knew it was going to be awkward see the house with people living in it, but the attorney was on the ball. "I called the tenants, to let them know of Mrs. Johnson's death, they told me they will be away this evening, so we can take a quick tour.

The attorney proceeded to given Harm several pictures Kellie took of the house, before the renters moved in. From what he'd seen, he figured they'd both love it. He then headed over to JAG to watch Mac plead her case. When this case wrapped up, she'd end this phase of her career. She'd be on the bench when she returned to JAG.

Chapter 38

He picked Mattie up from her friend Betsy's house. On the drive home, he asked a question he needed to ask before approaching Mac with an idea. "I know your mom grew up in Leesburg, she told me years ago she'd lived in the same town until she went away to college, what I'm trying to say is, the house your grandfather lived in, did your mother grow up there?" For a man who made his life using words, sometimes that skill was absent.

"No, when Gamma Grace died, he decided to sell the house, Mom was not a 'happy camper' Grandpop told me. It was her freshman year at college, and Grandpop said it took her until I was born for her to forgive him for that." She laughed, and Harm was glad to hear the sound.

"Tonight we are going to look at the house, the renters will be gone, and have given us the okay to see it. If we like it, do you want to live there. Your mom left the house to me. As a place for all of us to live."

"Yes" she stated emphatically, barely letting him finish his sentence. The Johnson home held bad memories for her. If Tom hadn't died, she knew the couple would have soon divorced. Mattie didn't yet feel free to tell Harm but she was relieved when Tom Johnson died; he hadn't crossed the line to physical abuse, but he'd been emotionally abusive to both she and her mother for years. It was something she hadn't ever confessed to anyone, except for Betsy. "Can I have my bedroom in the basement?"

"I haven't really seen more than pictures, but I don't see why not." Harm knew from his own youth that privacy was relished.

After meeting her friend's biological father, Betsy asked where he lived; Mattie had not been clear where she'd stayed the night before. "I'm living in my wife's apartment." The confusion on Betsy's face prodded him to continue. "I used to have a loft, near Union Station. I was wrongly convicted of murder and because it looked like I'd be gone for several years, I arranged for it to be sold, it sold in a nanosecond. The only problem with that was, about two weeks later, it was proved that I was innocent. My wife, and I, avoided fraternization rules by marrying while I was out of the military. I'd been discharged when it looked like I was guilty." The teen thought that part very romantic.

During a break in the proceedings, Mac phoned Harm, and she found out about the house. Hearing they were already the owners of a house was astounding. "Mattie told me that Kellie never lived there, her dad moved there after she started at George Mason." Mac was as relieved as Harm to know that Kellie had only visited that home, and never resided there. Harm was just a few blocks from JAG at that point, and found out which courtroom Mac was in.

Chapter 39

That evening he called Sergei, who was enjoying some time with his own bride. Sergei was ecstatic to hear of the proof he was indeed Harmon Rabb Senior's son. There was more to the call.. "I have a job offer for you. Galina still the Moscow to DC and Moscow to New York run right? "Sergei answered affirmatively "My daughter just inherited the airfield I have Sarah at, she needs someone to run it. We want you to."

"Older brother, what did you do?" This was a lot to deal with over the phone and he wasn't entirely sure he'd heard right. If someone had overheard the conversation, they would have thought Harm was the younger brother being rebuked by the older.

Harm explained how he'd located his daughter; due to the death of her mother, she needed someone to run the company. "With the job is a house for you to live in, the only thing you will need to pay for is utilities, I'll email you the list of what you will pay, if you are interested." From the reaction Harm was receiving, it sounded to him that his brother wanted to.

"The citizenship process will be much shorter for you, because you had a parent that was an American citizen. (call it author's privilege) However, Galina has to wait the full amount of time to become a citizen."

"I can get qualified in helicopters?" Sergei hadn't gone about that while living in the States earlier. His citizenship troubles had precluded that.

"If you really want to," Harm laughed. The brothers had given each other a lot of grief over their preferred choice of aircraft and that would never change. "I'll get working with INS and they'll let you know what you need on your end."

Before calling Sergei, due to the hour, Harm called Jack Keeter. They hadn't talked for several months, Harm didn't go into what had happened, and hearing of Jack's recent troubles, he asked his academy friend to pinch-hit. As he'd be able to come help them immediately, a motorbike accident prohibited him from flying. He'd agreed to run the company until Sergei arrived. If that would not pan out, he'd stay until someone else was hired. Jack told Harm. "You fill me in later, when I get there."

After supper, they went to see the house he'd inherited. It was perfect, or would be. It needed some remodeling. The kitchen decor had been new when Harm was in fourth grade. Myron Grace had never bothered to update when he'd moved in twenty years earlier.

They decided to move after the tenants left, and renovate the kitchen prior to moving in.

Other remodeling could wait. As they didn't have to buy a house, James G. Sullivan had owned it free and clear. Harm and Mac could use the money they'd have used for a down payment on the remodeling instead. Harm needed to get another car, the Corvette wasn't exactly a cold weather vehicle, and with three in the family, it wasn't conducive to family trips.

It turned out that both Trish and Frank we unable to get to DC until the day of the funeral, the unexpected trip to South America pushed some commitments to that week. Mac's trial finished Thursday morning and the admiral told her to secure for the rest of the week. Bud was able to secure early Friday afternoon.

The admiral planned to attend the service, to be there for the man he thought of as a son. Harm was greatly honored his that his C.O. took the time especially after all Harm had put him through in the past few months.

Chapter 40

Because of the treatment Mattie had received from the Johnson's she it was understandable of her apprehension in meeting her new grandparents. She'd quickly twigged to the fact Frank wasn't her biological grandfather. (The difference in the last names was a major clue for the teen.)

Harm had confessed that he'd been a real handful to the man, if it weren't for Frank arranging for the Stetson Group to look into his case, it was highly likely he'd still be in prison.

Mattie needn't have worried about them because, within minutes of meeting, she felt as if she'd known them all her life. Knowing now that her mother had known where Harm was stationed, she was resentful her mother kept her unaware of her biological father's identity, as Kellie knew very well, just how badly Mattie had been treated at family gatherings.

Bud offered Harm the use of the van for the funeral and Harm took him up on it. Mac gave him the keys to the corvette for the time being. Bud didn't mind the temporary switch.

Friday morning, near noon, they went to Dulles to pick up Harm's parents.

Chapter 41

As it was a very public place, the introductions were subdued, yet emotional. After giving Harm and Mac a quick hug and a kiss, Trish turned to the teen. "It is nice to meet you, over the years, I've pictured what my granddaughter would be like, I just didn't expect her to look so much like my grandmother, you have her face." Mattie was glad to hear she resembled someone, finally. The two hugged and managed to not break down in tears. Frank followed, with a hug for Mattie as well. As they drove from Dulles to Leesburg, the older couple told Mattie a few stories about Harm, Trish told one that Harm could have lived the rest of his life without hearing again.

"My first husband, Harm's father, was home on leave and if I remember right Harmon had just received orders to go to Vietnam. We'd fed Harm an early supper, as we were having special guests that night. Harmon's CO, his wife, and a couple of the other officer and their wives. At the time, we were living just off base, in Bremerton, Washington. It was a normal, dreary, Pacific Northwest winter day, in other words, rainy. That night we learned Harmon's C.O. flew with his father, Harm's grandfather, during World War Two. The captain had a few stories to tell, stories fit for mixed company that is."

Harm just wanted his mother to get the story over with, as he knew what was ahead. "The captain was a great guy, he could've run for office and won, in my opinion. His wife, well I'll be charitable and just say she was an ice queen. It seemed that night that nothing I said or did was good enough for her. I could've handled it if they'd been the only guests, but this was a group of officers and wives. The other wives were too afraid of her to rock the boat; they took their cues from her. They all had been treating me like dirt for weeks. I'd begun to look for neighbors that weren't Navy, just for my sanity."

Harm hadn't heard this part before; this gave him new insight into his mother.

Trish had started down memory lane, yet everyone was interested. "I just wanted for the evening to be over with, I thought I might be pregnant, of course we didn't have home pregnancy tests available, I'd felt miserable all day, in fact, it was all I could do to fix the meal, much less eat it. If it was morning sickness, I'd been having afternoon and early evening sickness as well. We finally finished dinner and went to sit in our small living room."

Harm actually hoped his cell phone would ring; he didn't want to hear what came next. Of course, there were no phone calls, no sudden distractions for his mother not to continue.

"Harry Houdini here made his entrance." Harm turned red as a ripe tomato, he actually remembered bits of this incident.

"Harm had just graduated from his crib to a real bed. As queasy as I was that day, I'd forgotten that little fact, and apparently so had Harmon. Neither of us went to check on him, as he was quiet, we thought he was asleep for the night. Big mistake!"

"We'd been in the process of toilet training, Harm got up to go to the bathroom. He didn't quite make it in time, so he took his diaper and pajama bottoms off. I can't blame him he wanted to have dry clothes on."

Mattie started to laugh. "He was naked!?"

Trish nodded. "Not quite, since he still had on his pajama top" Mac could just picture Harm about two years old, bottomless in the middle of the living room.

"Here he came into the living room, at full speed. 'Mommy I go wee-wee'." Mattie and Mac couldn't contain their laughter any longer. "Here was my slightly older than two year old son, with his airplane pajamas on. In one hand, he had his pajama bottoms and they weren't even wet. You have to remember this was back before Velcro was around, before disposable diapers. He might have got the pajamas on by himself, but not the diaper."

Harm knew his mother was trying to take her granddaughters mind off what was about to take place, but he'd have rather not been the central character of that story.

"I could see the captain and the other men were trying not to laugh. However, his wife, the ice queen, looked at me like I was an unfit mother. Harmon, thankfully took control of the situation, and scooped up Harry Houdini and took him upstairs. I just wanted the earth to cave in."

Everyone was laughing, except Harm who was overly concentrating on the traffic around him. He just wanted his mother to get to the end of this incident. "Harmon's C.O. of all people came to my rescue. He was from the Deep South, Gulfport, Mississippi area I believe, I can still hear him." Trish parroted the accent from years earlier. "Hildegarde, I remember when Ross did just that one Christmas, at your parents. Well, the pink tint on the face of the old biddy said she did remember. That broke the ice, and we all swapped stories about our children. After that night, I wasn't so intimidated by the other officer wives, but I never felt close to her, or that group of women. We transferred a few months later down to Miramar, and Harmon went on his first tour in Vietnam."

The story had ended by the time they got to Georgetown, and had a quick lunch.

Chapter 42

That evening was the funeral. Harm and Mac, Trish and Frank, the Roberts' and Admiral Chegwidden were there for Mattie. They understandably knew very few people there. Mattie knew most of the people. Kellie had arranged her memorial service with Mattie in mind, the few Mattie didn't know, her Aunt Esther did.

She was thankful Esther was there, as Tom Johnson's mother, Tillie made a scene at the funeral disparaging her daughter-in-law, saying that she'd killed her son and it was a good thing she was now dead. Esther Sullivan calmly shut the woman up by reminding her "one; your son, Tom was emotionally abusive Kellie and Mattie for years, yet Kellie stayed with him. Also, Tom was an alcoholic, and most of you and your family just enabled his addiction. As far as Mattie is concerned, you remember that Kellie and Tom were legally separated when she met Mattie's father, and at the time she and Tom reconciled she told Tom there was a chance she might be pregnant. You know good and well it was doubtful Tom could father a child, and he grabbed at the chance to be a parent finally. Tillie, this is not the time to bring it up, but you are the one trying to start something," her voice was gentle, "Tom was on meth when he crashed into that guardrail, be thankful that there were no other people killed that night."

Suitably deflated Matilda Louisa Johnson finally realized this was neither the time nor the place to trash talk the newly deceased Kellie. Mattie vowed under her breath "I'm never going to talk to the Johnson's again, after tonight, if I can help it."

Saturday Mattie played tour guide to the Burnett's who needed to fly to New York City on Monday. With her granddaughter at her side, Trish finally gathered the courage to visit the Vietnam Memorial even though it had been open for twenty years; she'd managed not to go during all that time. Harm had told her exactly where on which specific panel his father was located. They gave her time to deal with everything that occurred because of Vietnam while they walked around the area.

Harm had already taken Mattie to the Wall to introduce his daughter to the place he honored his father but going again with her grandmother helped her realize why her father was the way he was.

They went back to Mac and Harm's apartment for supper. Mac had put a pot roast on, and if Harm's olfactory senses were working correctly, his mother had divulged her secret recipe to her Mac. He'd put aside his vegetarian ways for this particular meal. He realized he'd been craving the meal while he'd been incarcerated but they didn't want to be eating pot roast for a week so he'd waited until they had a larger group before preparing the meal. Harm was stunned to find out she'd told Mac what the secret was several years ago, Mac just had made sure she hadn't had any around Harm.

As Mac and Harm were both back at work on Monday, Mattie took her grandparents around the town of Leesburg before their flight. She worked that afternoon, helping Jack Keeter with the operational aspect of the company as Harm had told her to enjoy the summer, after training Keeter; she was only to work the legal amount of hours for someone her age.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 43

They both insisted that when school started up in the fall, she could work eight hours a week, he wanted to make sure her schoolwork came first. The teen found her new responsibilities were not as exciting as before, it helped her decide it was not going to be in the field of accounting. Harm and Mac found out, via Kellie, that she'd been going to school by correspondence, and insisted she go to a regular school that fall, it would be the same school her friend Betsy attended.

Even though Harm had been back to JAG as a visitor, and as a civilian contractor during the Imes debacle, he was surprised that he was apprehensive to return there in uniform. Monday morning his first occasion to return, in uniform, since his trial, he made sure he went early enough to wade through his co-workers. They were solicitous, asking their forgiveness for their seeming abandonment during the pre-trial incarceration. Others asked how his grandmother was doing, after the second person gave their condolences he'd figured out they'd assumed that was the reason for last week's absence. He told them she was better. He was telling the truth, she'd caught a summer cold and had not been able to travel to DC to see him.

With Harm's conviction and dismissal from the Navy there'd been a shuffle in the assignment of offices. Since the admiral had been in meetings most of the week before, Harm would just have to take whatever was available. As senior attorney, he'd be eligible for the first available office, with Mac was moving to the judiciary, he would take her office. Meanwhile he was stuck with Bud's old office. He'd been in that room many times before, but it was different having it for his office. After his confinement, the room seemed to be even smaller than Harm remembered it to be in fact he felt it was almost claustrophobic. He decided as it would only be a week or so, he'd keep the door open at all times, unless he needed it shut for purposes of privacy. Between the time of the shuffle of offices and Harm's return, no one had used the office, and it smelled as if something had died in the walls. This was a great excuse for Harm to keep the door to his office open and not admit the clausterphobia.

Because everyone was asking him how his grandmother was doing, Harm knew he needed to tell everyone the truth, so he asked the admiral if he could address everyone at the next staff meeting. Having heard people make the wrong assumption about Harm's delayed return Chegwidden knew it needed to be done and penciled it in for the end of the next meeting which coincidently was at 0800 the next day.

At the staff meeting, they all found out that Commander Allen Mattoni was transferring to Pearl and would take leave to get his family settled. Allen would transfer his caseload to Harm and begin leave the next day. "Before you all get back to work I think I speak for everyone on welcoming Commander Rabb back. I trust you'll stay for staff meetings." This was a gentle rebuke. Harm's abrupt departure from the last one he'd attended had been one reason he'd ended up convicted of murder.

"Yes, sir. Point taken" Harm's tone of voice was contrite.

"As most of you already know Colonel Mackenzie is transferring to the judiciary at the beginning of the month. This move came about not only because she's well qualified, but as she and the Commander are married, one needed to leave, and Mac, frankly, is better suited for the judiciary than her husband."

Mac took over, "we've decided, the commander and I, to combine the renewal of our vows so you can attend the ceremony with an open house, it'll take place in late August in Leesburg at our house."

"You bought a house!" Captain Hannah Berger blurted out. The recently transferred Marine tended to state the obvious.

"No, it was willed to me, by my daughter's mother." Harm explained. Bud and the admiral were the only ones kept up to date, and so were the only ones to not have a look of complete and utter shock. "I found out, the day Mac returned to JAG, that I have a daughter, she's fifteen years old. Long story short, my ex never told me. I wonder if she'd have ever told me, except that I ran into her. She was dying of cancer and she died the day before Father's Day."

Mac explained everything quickly; the admiral was giving a look that said 'wrap it up' and 'soon'. "The commander is now the trustee for the business. Commander Jack Keeter will help while he's on a medical leave of his own. My brother-in-law, Sergei, will arrive by the end of August to run the business."

Captain Berger spoke for everyone "What's her name?"

"Mattie, its short for Matilda, she's told me since she wants to change her last name to Rabb. She's also considering changing first name as well. Mattie was her grandmother's name, and to I quote 'That old biddy hates me, and I hate the name' she's trying to figure out what she wants to go by. You'll meet her soon." With that, everyone got back to work. Mac went over to her new office.

Chapter 44

The next several weeks sped by and things seemed to change daily, both at work and in their personal lives. They all went to see Grandma Sarah over the Fourth of July; Mattie found a kindred spirit in her great-grandmother. Harm gave Mattie a cellphone, which had GPS capabilities, so he could verify where she said she was. He also told her that if she went over the minutes that her plan allowed she was responsible for paying not only the extra but also the entire bill; if she stayed within the parameters of the plan, they'd pay the bill. It would only take her once having to pay the bill for her to keep an eagle eye on her usage when her entire paycheck had to be turned over to Harm for two weeks running to defray the cost.

As the rooms become ready, they moved their belongings to the house in Leesburg. Harm stored most of his belongings at the Johnson house once they made sure everything Tom Johnson's family wanted had been distributed. Then Harm made sure to change the locks and installed a top-notch security system with Keeter's assistance just to be safe. Sergei and Galina would have a furnished house to live in, as Harm and Mac had two of everything. In several cases, they decided to get new furniture, and in others, they decided who'd be the one to give things up.

It was easy for them to decide to get a new bedroom set, they'd put Mac's set in the guestroom. Mattie hadn't wanted many items from the Johnson house, with the exception of a few cherished items. Harm had agreed to Mattie's plan to have a bedroom in the basement. Mac had given notice to her landlord upon their return from Paraguay, so they had no choice but to move to the house the start of August. Mac knew Harm wanted to do some of the remodeling himself and resigned herself to the fact that they'd live in a state of chaos for quite awhile.

The open house was planned for the middle of August, as Mattie went to LaJolla for a week to spend time with her new grandparents, it was during the visit Mattie decided what she wanted to go by. She decided on keeping her name but she'd legally be Mattie. After long discussions with Trish and Frank, she decided on her new name. The Matilda portion of her name would be no longer, along with its negative memories. As the Burnett's had met Matilda Johnson at Kellie's funeral Trish understood why her granddaughter hated the name. Mattie easily decided to add Trish's middle name so that she'd legally be Mattie Lyn Grace Rabb.

Mac found that she enjoyed her position on the judiciary. She wanted to have children eventually, and was content knowing she wouldn't be sent on many out of town assignments. As a judge, she'd know her schedule and her hours would lessen, she wouldn't have to spend so many evenings at work preparing for court the next day. She'd have trials to prepare for but she'd have more of a family life. The only stipulation was understandable; Harm would not, could not face her in court. She asked Admiral Chegwidden if he could transfer Petty Officer Jennifer Coates to be her yeoman. She'd worked temporarily with Coates on the Seahawk when she'd taken over for Singer was found to be pregnant. The admiral reluctantly agreed to the request.

Chapter 45

By the second week of August, JAG was at full strength for the first time in nearly a year. No one on injury or maternity leave. Singer's replacement had finally arrived after an unavoidable delay. Mac's replacement arrived the same day as Mattoni's, however she was involved in a serious car accident when sent TDY to Norfolk later that week. Jason Tiner was ready to leave for OCS as he'd just passed the bar; the admiral was trying several of the junior staff to see who'd be his new yeoman. He'd decided Coates was too much like Rabb, so her transfer to the other side of the building was an easy decision.

Commander Meg Austin was assigned to Headquarters temporarily while Singer's replacement was recuperating. Mac knew Harm had only brotherly feelings towards the tall Texan beauty; plus they'd had the bond of both grown up without a father due to Vietnam. Meg's father had been killed and was buried on the family ranch. She was living in Naples, however this was the one located in Florida with her family. She'd been serving as shipboard JAG and hadn't spoken to Harm for over two years.

"Commander, congratulations" Harm saw the new stripe on her uniform, she'd gone into the reserves a eight years earlier upon the birth of twins. She'd only been a full commander a month.

She noted the wedding ring on his hand. "Thank you and congratulations on your wedding. Sir."

Harm looked confused.

"Your wedding ring Sir." Meg smirked.

"I got married in May. You're staying at the VOQ, right?" She nodded. "Why don't you come for dinner tonight," and he grabbed a pen and pad and wrote down the address for her. "I hate to run off, but I have an interview and I'm already late. See you tonight."

Meg hadn't been back to JAG headquarters for several years, partly because of the time she'd taken off while her children were young, and for whatever reason she'd never crossed paths with Mac so she was in for a shock or two that night.

Mac knew she owed Meg; if she hadn't cleared Harm of Diane's death, Mac would've never met Harm. Austin took Rabb up on the invitation, as she didn't want to eat alone and she arrived at the Rabb house as requested on time at 1845.

Harm answered the door; Meg noted he'd changed out of his uniform and into jeans and an old San Diego Chargers t-shirt. She had to laugh; she'd changed into jeans and a Dallas Cowboy's t-shirt. It had been a rivalry when they'd worked together.

"You still like your steak still mooing?" he retorted after she'd given him a quick hug.

"Yep, you got steak just for me?" She figured Harm's wife was like him, pretty much a vegetarian.

"No, my wife's worse than you when it comes to meat" Harm griped. Just then, a teen-aged girl with long reddish-brown hair came in the room.

"Be thankful she's not here, she'd kick box you into next week for that comment" the teen commented dryly.

"It's because she kickboxes, and runs several miles that she can eat the way she does. You, on the other hand...you want what?"

"Hamburger, I'm going to call Betsy let her know I can't go to the mall tomorrow." Mattie had received a call from her Aunt Esther inviting her to go to New York City for a few days; Harm had quickly ok'd the trip.

"Meg, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Mattie. Mattie, I'd like for you to meet an old partner of mine, Commander Meg Austin, she'll be at headquarters for the time it takes Danielson to recover." It was obvious that Meg had questions for Harm but Harm continued. "My wife went to get our other guest for the evening. You've met him." Harm stroked his chin a few times, hoping Meg would catch the inference. "He's helping us out, til my brother gets here."

Just then, a car drove up into the driveway Meg saw a familiar face as well as a face she couldn't place but knew from somewhere. "Keeter, its great to see you without guards" Meg was referring to the only time she'd met Keeter; when she'd been assigned to get him released from Cuba after he'd landed an F-14 on the island.

"Meg, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Sarah MacKenzie"

"Call me Mac, at least while we're off duty." Mac said she could see that Meg was trying to remember if they'd ever met before.

"Mac just transferred to the judiciary, you'll likely face her while you're stationed here." Harm 'warned' his former partner.

"Sorry if I'm staring, I know we've never met, but you look familiar." Meg was too curious to stay polite.

"Diane Schonke, Harm told me that you were there when he found out she'd been killed. Thanks for clearing him." Mac explained.

"All Harm told me today was that he got married in May." The four adults walked through the house to the patio.

"Yeah, how did you manage to do that?" Jack said earning a glare from both Harm and Mac "Let me rephrase that your honor." That elicited a smile, at least from Mac. "I know the regs, maybe not like you JAG's, but how did you get around the rules, or did the Admiral give you an exemption." Keeter had been busy flying missions in Afghanistan for weeks before his injuries and hadn't felt like reading a newspaper or watch TV while in the hospital.

"It was fairly easy; one of us was a civilian at the time." Harm said, matter-of-factly.

Chapter 46

Meg and Jack were flabbergasted. Gobsmacked was word Mac thought best described the officers upon hearing the news.

"I was TDY with the CIA, the mission went pear-shaped, Harm came to the rescue, we married while we were still in-country before a short honeymoon in Rio and a return to the states." It was the cliff note version, and the one they told most people.

"Why do I get the feeling we are only being told part of the story, Meggie" Jack said to his one-time cigar smoking friend.

"If Mac was TDY they weren't under the same command. But Harm you mentioned civilian?" Meg asked.

"I was out of the Navy for nearly two months." Harm stated like his being away from the military was an every day occurrence for him.

"What were you doing, besides rescuing fair-maiden here," Jack changed what he was about to say, but he still got a punch in the arm from Mac.

"I was starting to serve a twenty to thirty year sentence." Harm's tone of voice told them that he was serious.

"What sentence?" Jack and Meg said in unison.

"I was at McNeil Island. I'd been given twenty to thirty years and a less than honorable discharge, got sent to McNeil for my safety instead of Groton or Leavenworth."

"What happened?" Meg felt like she was trying to pry information out of one of her children or blood out of a turnip.

"In April the body of Lieutenant Lauren Singer was found, the problem was Harm was doing an Oscar-worthy impression of a guilty man. He was trying to protect Sergei and it backfired big-time." Mac tried to explain.

"Who's Sergei?" Meg asked, completely confused.

"My half-brother. It's a long story, I'll tell you the highlights later." Harm knew Meg wanted to know the whole story, but he wanted to give it to her one part of it at a time.

"I soon found my six in prison, I just hoped I would survive the next twenty years. Thanks to Mac, Mom and Frank's pushing to get to the truth they found the real culprit so I was released. However, my discharge had gone through, I was a civilian. After my release from prison, I tagged along with Mom and Frank, who were checking out some new artists in South America. I can't tell you some of what happened next because it's classified."

"I remember the pear-shaped CIA mission." Meg said dryly. The information on the mission had been distributed, after the fact, with many details omitted.

"Mac and I were able to complete the mission and on the way to the capital we took the time to talk a few things out. I'd done a little research while at McNeil and knew upon my return to the States I could rejoin the Navy. Iif we were already married when I 'joined' JAG, well then, we'd worked our way around the frat regs".

"So with Mom and Frank as our witnesses and only guests, we married in city hall in Asuncion Paraguay. By the way, Next weekend we're going to renew our vows, and everyone can attend." Harm changed the subject as the phone rang, and with a teen in the house, neither Harm nor Mac attempted to answer it.

"Dad, Admiral Chekwiten wants to talk to you." By this time, they'd finished eating and were out on the patio.

"Hopefully its nothing, but I'll be right back, I hope." The adults had kept their courtroom face on when Mattie mangled the admiral's name, at least she was close, they'd definitely heard it mangled much worse. Harm went inside, the other's followed him in, bringing their he knew both Jack and Meg liked beer Harm had stopped by the convenience store and picked up a six pack of beer. Harm had decided to not imbibe alcohol around his daughter for the time being, he knew Mac didn't need the temptation.

The call was indeed brief, because by the time they'd unscrewed the tops on their drinks, and Mac had a can of diet pop opened Harm was sauntering back into the kitchen. He had a grin on his face. "The admiral talked with the powers that be, as you know I missed my quals this year, so if I want to, I can do them next month. I told him I'd let him know." Because of missing his quals, Harm had left the wings off his uniform upon rejoined the Navy.

Harm knew he and Mac needed to talk, but they had a few days to make this decision. Jack wanted to be a fly on the wall for that discussion as he'd had time to get to know the real Mac when they'd been with the Bedouins years before. The look on Harm's face said what he wanted the decision to be.

Mattie was downstairs, they could tell by the volume of the music coming up the stairs. So Jack figured they could talk without anyone hearing what they were saying. "So buddy, I believe you have something to explain to the class." They had settled into the living room.

"The short version, just after my first tour of duty, I met someone. I didn't hear from her again, and frankly, I didn't think to call her. While they were working on the paperwork for my return to the navy, I went to work on Sarah. The place had new owners and I needed to talk to the new owner. Mattie told me her mom was unavailable and to come back the next day, which I did."

"What?" Jack was confused.

"Let me finish, everything will be explained young grasshopper." Harm said, he always liked it when he could bamboozle Keeter.

"I went back the next day, since I needed to do some work on the plane before taking her up. Noting someone was in the office I went in, and to my shock, I recognized the new owner. Actually, she was actually the daughter of the old owner. Kellie then surprised all of us, Mattie, Mac and I, by telling me she was my daughter. I was able to see my daughter whenever I wanted, Kellie had been diagnosed with cancer and she died a few weeks later. This house was actually her father's house; the place you're staying at was Kellie's and her husbands.

Jack had wondered what the story was but he'd spent too many years dealing with the word classified figured he didn't need to know. It explained why he recognized a few of the pieces of furniture at the house.

"We're still getting to know each other, Mattie was named after her maternal grandmother and she's a...well, let's just say I don't blame Mattie for wanting to change her name after meeting the woman at the funeral. She decided to go by Mattie instead of Matilda. We have a court date to make everything legal. She'll legally change her name to Mattie Lynn Grace Rabb. She kept her middle name, that part of her name she's always liked."

They talked for a little while longer until Meg's cell phone rang. Checking to see who was calling, she answered it. "Maria...how are my kids doing?...they are?...have Steve and Jaime call me...no I don't mind how late it is here." She then lapsed into Spanish, Usted nunca imagino que la casa en que estoy, y Jack, aquí también ... sí ..." ( "You'll never guess who's house I'm at, and Jack's here as well...yes...") Talking again in English. "I will, bye." Meg closed her phone and smiled.

Mac and Jack and Harm were looking at her curiously "that was my sister-in-law, Maria. She's watching my two kids this summer, while I'm here."

As Mac was the only one of the group listening to the conversation that was fluent in Spanish, and the only one close enough to hear the other end of the conversation she asked Meg "how does your sister-in-law know these two squids?"

"Two words."

"Segundo cruise" Meg grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 47

Jack and Harm's eyes popped in unison, to the women's glee. "Maria Elena Conchita Moreno Gutierrez" they both said.

"It's Maria Austin now." Meg gently corrected them.

The last time Harm had seen Maria Elena was years ago when she'd spent the night at his apartment, before buying the loft. She'd spent the night in his bed; he'd spent the night on the floor in his living room, as the couch was way too short to even think about sleeping on. He was thankful the next morning she was there because Commander Allison Krennick arrived, unannounced, for breakfast.

Upon his return to the States, after leaving Cuba with the F-14 and its pilot, Jack Keeter, Harm had called Maria Elena at the last number he had for her and talked with her. She was just about to leave for America for a few months travel before starting work at her fathers business. She'd flown into New York, and rented a car, which broke down just before she got to DC. She'd then called Harm who not only found her a mechanic, his own, and told her that she was to spend the night at his place. Her luggage had not made the flight, of course, so she only had the clothes on her back until the next day, when her luggage was finally discovered. For the night, she had to borrow a pair of sweats and t-shirt to sleep in.

Harm had been making breakfast when Krennick barged in. She'd just returned from Cuba and was wanting a shower and a long weekend in bed–with Harm. Harm didn't have a chance to say anything before Krennick realized Harm wasn't alone and the older officer left in a huff. Maria received news her car would be fixed quickly and at a decent price, she'd been very lucky in that regard, by ten thirty her luggage had arrived and nothing was missing. Meg had called Harm, a bit belatedly to warn him about Krennick. Meg found herself with unexpected company herself, her older brother Tony. Hearing that Harm also had someone visiting from out of town; Meg had suggested they get together for dinner. They got together and Maria had left town the next day. Harm had lost track of Maria after that, Maria didn't have the address for the loft and hadn't sent him a wedding announcement. Neither Tony nor Maria had bothered to as Meg if she had his new address.

"So Maria and Tony got married?" Jack wanted confirmation.

"Seven years now. They have three kids, so my two just make it a full house."

"Very funny." Harm commented.

"My twins are the same age as their twins; they're all going into the second grade this fall. Their baby is now three. It does help that my husband's family is also from my hometown, I had join the Navy to fall in love with my high school sweetheart. Dan had to take a medical discharge; a year after we married, and we both of us want the kids to be Texans no matter where the Navy takes us."

"Tell Maria the next time she's in DC to stop by, I need to thank her, Krennick left me alone after that." Harm admitted.

Chapter 48

Mattie enjoyed the time with her great-aunt, and she was able to get several items for school. It turned out that Harm and Mac weren't the weren't the only ones preparing for the open-house/renewal of vows. Frank had filmed the wedding in Asuncion and had it professionally enhanced, and he and Trish had a few special things planned that neither the bride and groom were expecting. Frank contacted the prison at Leavenworth and, by calling in a favor, was able to talk to Matt O'Hara; Mac's uncle had several pictures of his niece with him, pictures from her childhood. Frank went to Kansas and was able to get them copied and while there arranged for Matt to say a few words, on video. It would not be obvious where Matt was from the tape unless you knew where he was.

The day of the party was perfect, not too hot, not too cool or windy. The Burnett's had arrived a few days before and were staying in a hotel; that way to handle the surprises they planned. Mattie was the only one who knew. Grandma Sarah was fully recovered from her cold, and had stayed at Admiral Chegwidden's home overnight. She was enjoying all the festivities, and was privy to a certain secret that would stun the couple. .

All the guests were there waiting for the renewal of the vows, people Harm and Mac expected to attend. They'd been saddened to hear that Sergei and Galina hadn't been able to leave Russia in time for the ceremony. "Red tape, older brother, red tape" was Sergei's excuse. Harm had groaned, and then had to explain to his brother the reason for his comment. The age difference between the two brothers was apparent to Harm; Sergei had reached adulthood in a freer Russia.

The guests as well as the wedding party were waiting on Chaplain Turner, who'd called to say "I had a flat tire, I'll be there momentarily."

Harm actually gasped when he saw the chaplain was not alone when he arrived. "Sergei!" Harm gave his brother a hug and his sister in law, Galina, a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The young couple had arrived in DC the day before. Trish and her stepson had finally met. She decided it was the easiest way for her to think of the young man, if they'd have divorced after Harmon's return from Vietnam she wouldn't have begrudged her son to have siblings. It was her way of working it out and not pinning the blame on Harmon. After all, she'd been married to Frank for several years before Sergei was born. Both couples had cleared security at Dulles at about the same time. Trish was amazed at just how much the young man seemed like her first husband. Not so much in looks, but in the way he carried himself and his demeanor. Harm was different from his father in that respect. As Harmon had died shortly before the birth of his second son, Sergei only had stories and no memories of his father except for a few newspaper clippings his mother had managed to keep. Sergei was surprised to hear just how much like his father he was from the one person he never expected to tell him, his father's wife.

Mattie had insisted that the large screen television and entertainment center Tom had won in a contest before his death stay with her, it had cost her most of the belongings to the Johnson's that she might have been interested in order to keep them. This came into good use today for everyone to see the video that had been taken in Paraguay. Finally, everyone was seated in such a way so that they could see the large screen.

"We can now begin." Chaplain Turner said, "We're gathered here today to witness two ceremonies. As you know Harm and Mac married in May while in South America. We are going to watch a tape of the ceremony." The tape of the ceremony was played, and they listened to the couple say the traditional vows---in Spanish. Those that knew the language could tell Harm's grasp of the language wasn't as strong as Mac's. "I think most of us have been to enough weddings over the years to figure out what was said. Since most of us weren't there, and because of the circumstances Harm and Mac have decided to renew their vows today. This time they will say them in English." There was laughter and the chaplain continued. "I've been told to turn this part of the ceremony over to the mother of the groom."

Trish started when Chaplain Turner gave her the microphone. "We're going to do things a little different, and these two have no idea what we have planned." The music from Fiddler on the Roof was playing. _Sunrise_, _Sunset_ to be specific. Pictures of a young Sarah MacKenzie were being shown, with Matt O'Hara was speaking.

"I speak for the O'Hara, Hassan, and MacKenzie families, but I speak from the bottom of my heart. Sarah you are a special woman, so much stronger because of who you had to be, yet you never lost that spark of diamond brilliance and rose-petal fragility I saw in you as a child. Like the song says suddenly you're getting married. Time seems to just be flying by like the song implies. I'm sorry I can't be there for you in person, but believe me, I'm there in spirit. Harm, you are marrying a special woman. Treat her well, and you won't regret it." Mac wasn't the only one in tears; hers were just a little more profuse. Harriet passed her a second handkerchief, as the one she'd carried was already sopping wet from her shed tears.

The scene shifted, it was now pictures of Harm as a little boy. On the tape, Frank started to speak. "I'm speaking for the Burnett's, Rabb's, and O'Neill's. Thirty years ago I met a real stinker of a kid."

"He hasn't changed" Admiral Chegwidden commented eliciting a laugh from everyone. The loudest laugh came from the 'stinker' mentioned.

"I'd fallen in love with your mother at first sight, and as you know, it took her a bit longer to return that love and then marry me. I know it took you decades to accept me. I knew you'd come around ---eventually. I think this will speak for itself."

The scene changed to ---a picture of a much younger Harm, in black and white, with a full moustache.

"Harmon David, it's your wedding day. I filmed this on the day you were born."

Harm almost sat down in shock. "Dad?" Mac and he were in each other's arms Mac steadied him, this was obviously the surprise the Burnett's had been alluding to.

"If you're hearing this, I didn't live to see your wedding, for whatever reason. I'm trying not to be morbid, but I just wanted to say a few things I wished my dad could have told me. Love her with all your heart, which my guess is you already do, or you wouldn't be here today. Don't go to bed angry with your wife, your mom and I have had more than a few nearly sleepless nights, just ask her---but we always talked things through." Harm was openly crying, somehow his mother had kept this tape from him all of his life, and he understood why, it was meant for his wedding day.

"To my new daughter-in-law, my son's princess, even though I've only known my son a few hours now, you're getting a real gem. If he's anything like I am, rein him in 'cuz he's a wild one, but you know that he's true to the ones he loves. I know that I'm rambling, and I'll likely add more at a later date, but both of you I love you, and take care."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, nearly forty years earlier Harmon Rabb had borrowed an eight-millimeter camera from his friend Tom Boone, and filmed something for his son's wedding day, he'd told Trish about it later that day. After the downing of her husband's plane, she'd discovered it and gave to her mother-in-law for safekeeping. When videos came out in the eighties she'd had the foresight to get the film transferred to tape. Frank had it professionally restored. He'd already given Harm a copy of everything his father had taken, except for this---for obvious reasons.

"Frank, what you've done for me this year already, I could never repay. But for this, Dad, I thank you from the depths of my heart..." His voice was breaking; it was so full of emotion. For Harm to call Frank Dad in public was unique, he rarely called Frank Dad in private.

"As Harm and Mac have legally said their vows already, albeit in Spanish, the words they say are for each other and for you to hear." Turner told the assembled group after everyone had 'recovered' from the late Harmon Rabb's tribute to his son.

"Sarah, I commit my life and my love to you this day, just as I did in Asuncion. The words mean more to me today than they did then. I know we married without dating each other in the traditional sense. I vow, in front of all these witnesses to court you, and to woo you like the princess you are. Dad was sure prophetic wasn't he, calling you princess, as that's what Sarah means." He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Harm, I too commit my life and love to you this day, as I also did in Asuncion. Words cannot begin to express the joy I have in my heart with you in my life. You make me complete, I know that may seemed old-fashioned but it's true, you complete me. I'm going to hold you to your vows, counselor or you'll find a whole new meaning of contempt of court." Mac said with saucy grin. Everyone in attendance knew Mac was now a judge.

"Yes, your honor" Harm replied cheekily

"Good answer" Mac said.

"You may now kiss your bride" Chaplain Turner told Harm, who obeyed that command quite willingly. Jen Coates timed the kiss, and it lasted seventy five seconds. Only the need for oxygen had them come up for air.

Chapter 49

The party then got into full swing, and everyone had a great time. Bud took Mattie aside and asked her "Can you keep an eye on AJ" They had discussed the possibility of this happening, and Mattie had agreed to the impromptu babysitting job, in advance of the party.

"It's time?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes, Harriet and I are going to slip away. We've told him we're going to get the baby."

"I'll go out to the car with you and get his bag and take it upstairs. Since Dad and Mac are going away Grandma Sarah is staying here tonight."

"I know." Bud had known this or he wouldn't have asked Mattie to watch his son. There was just enough going on at the Rabb house that Bud and Harriet were able to slip away. It helped that AJ was playing with the other children so his parents were able to leave without a big scene. In fact, they were gone about fifteen minutes before for Harm asked Mattie if she'd seen Bud or Harriet lately.

"Dad, he and Harriet had to leave. I'm watching AJ until Bud calls or he comes to get him."

"Did Bud say where they were going?" Harm should have figured out by what she said what was going on.

"He said Harriet was pretty sure she was in labor, and they wanted to get to the hospital right away."

"Okay, I want you to make sure you keep an eye on him."

"I have been, Dad." She'd babysat often when a little younger, to get away from Tom's drunken rages.

Harm went over to Chaplain Turner, it as obvious the man of the cloth was soon in prayer. No one wanted to have a repeat of what happened with Sarah Roberts.

Admiral Chegwidden saw this and asked what was going on. Hearing what the situation was, he blanched. After all, he'd delivered his namesake, he'd been there shortly after the death of little Sarah. "I need to make an announcement." He raised the volume of his voice "Attention everyone, Harriet and Bud Roberts headed to the hospital a little while ago, I think it wouldn't hurt for everyone to say a quick prayer that everything goes okay." As most of the people at the party knew Bud and Harriet, and the recent history, they did as suggested, and sent a quick prayer that mother and child would be okay."

Harm and Mac decided in the process of planning the party that the food would be consumed outside, they had a large back and side yard. They'd keep the sugar-rush down to a dull roar, they'd learned the hard way watching young AJ so they made sure to wait for the cake and had healthy (read non sugared) items for everyone until that time. When it was time for the cake, Mattie went inside to tell the caterers to bring out the cake. Thus she was inside when the phone rang and she answered it. "I'll tell them, congratulations."

She had a few minutes before the cake was cut so she quickly found AJ, right where she knew he'd be. When she was younger and visiting her grandfather, he'd made her a tree house. It was still safe, and the perfect place for a few kids to play during a party mostly populated with adults. "AJ Roberts could you come down here."

"Yes ma'am" Mattie couldn't fault the kid's manners but being called 'ma'am' made her feel old, as old as Mac. She'd told AJ she wasn't going to be climbing any trees during the party because she was wearing a skirt so if she called him he was to answer right away, or be banished from the tree for the rest of the day. AJ climbed down; actually he used the rope ladder because it swung wildly if no one was holding it. She whispered in his ear, and he let out a very loud "yippee"

That drew everyone's attention. "Mats, what's going on, is AJ okay?" Harm asked. To his ears it sound like the boy had hurt himself.

"When I went inside answered the phone, the baby arrived safe and sound." Everyone was relieved to hear that and it took a moment or two before the crowd quieted.

"So what did they have?" Mac asked her stepdaughter.

Chapter 50

"I think he said Jimmy, so my guess is a boy, he said he needed to call the Sims so he kept it short."

"Mattie," It was apparent they'd have to call to find out.

Even though Bud had matured over the years, he could still the bumbling ensign they'd first met. But with the safe birth of his child he could be forgiven for reverting to the endearing bumbler.

Mac and Harm soon cut the cake, and managed not get too much of a mess on each other's face. Soon after that they left, they wanted to stop by Bethesda and see the baby before going on to the Willard where they'd spend the night. "We hate to cut this short, but we need to take our godson to see his little brother, so if you will excuse us, we'll head out shortly." It might not have been the usual exit taken by a newly wedded couple, but nobody ever said that Harm and Mac did things the usual way.

"We'll take care of everything, you two go. That young gentleman should be the first visitor." Trish said.

Sturgis was helping put AJ's car seat into the Rabb vehicle. Harm and Mac bought a car seat, so the Roberts didn't need to transfer theirs back and forth; besides, they hoped to use it for their own children someday. "I'll take Mattie and Grandma with me in a little while, that way you can slip away from there" he said as he finished the process.

"Thanks, you owe me for keeping Mac's secret." Mac told Harm while they were in Rio that she'd let it slip a few years earlier to Sturgis that she loved Harm.

"I learned early on don't mess with a Marine. I was just looking out for myself." Sturgis just smiled as Harm slowly realized he was yanking his chain.

The bags were already in the car, so it didn't take long to get on the road. Before they got to Bethesda the couple prayed that Bud Senior was on his either best behavior or not there at all. Because of her experiences growing up, Mac was actually hoping for a nonappearance. Alcohol had ruined more than one event in her childhood that should have been a happy occasion. She didn't want the birth of a Roberts's grandchild to be marred by drinking. Quickly heading to maternity, they queried what the room number was. The nurse, a fresh-faced ensign, was hesitant to give the information out, until AJ blurted out he was a big brother now, and wanted to see Jimmy. The young nurse didn't have to ask him what his last name and she showed them to the room, there'd only been one Jimmy born in the past two days.

Mac knocked, just to be safe, and they heard "come in" through the door. Harriet's voice sounded hoarse.

"Mommy, I had chocwat cake" AJ blurted out as he came into the room.

"I can tell." Harriet had to hide a smirk, as did Bud. Harm and Mac weren't necessarily wise to all the places a little boy could get cake on him. His shorts showed the telltale sign of rubbed-in chocolate cake.

"Congratulations to both of you" Mac said, beating Harm to the punch. Being in the maternity ward was making her realize she wanted to start working on a baby with Harm—tonight.

"Mattie said you named the baby Jimmy, so I presume that you two had a boy." Harm said, giving Bud a congratulatory handshake.

"We both wanted the name James or Jimmy, but we've had a harder time coming up with a middle name. We finally decided to name him after my great-uncle." Harriet told them.

The nurse came in at that point with a bassinette with a blue-blanketed baby in it. "We've done all the tests, he's asleep for the moment. Just push the button if you need anything." The nurse then left them alone.

"Colonel, Commander, I'd like for you to meet our son, James Kirk Roberts."

Chapter 51

Harm couldn't help it when he heard the full name of the little boy. He snickered, loudly.

It was then Harriet figured out her Trekker husband had managed to pull a fast one on her. "Bud Jay Roberts, Junior, how could you?!"

"It's a good strong name, besides you said you always admired your uncle Kirk." Attorney or not, Bud was unable to come up with anything else in his defense.

Harriet had to mentally kick herself; she hadn't put the names together until it was too late. "I know one thing; this one will not get the full name treatment, if I can help it." Harriet huffed.

"We won't stay that long, but we brought AJ to see the baby, before the hordes arrive." Harm said, and Bud answered the questioning look on Harm's face.

"Dad's down in the cafeteria, having coffee. Harriet laid down the law with him, any semblance of intoxication and he's banned from the baby for six months, Dad's down in the cafeteria with Sonia before he comes up here. We let Mike know, he'll get here as soon as he can."

"My parents are on their way, we already called them." Harriet added.

They didn't stay long, but both Harm and Mac were relieved to see Bud's father was atypically nice and congenial. Harm confided to Mac on the way to the Willard hotel that he attributed it to the woman who'd been with Bud Senior. Big Bud had been seeing a woman a few years younger than he was, this woman brought out the best in him. They waited until someone was there for young AJ. Harm and Mac waited until someone they knew that Harriet and Bud approved arrived, and then they slipped out. Nearly everyone caught on very quickly to the name. Harriet decided something had to be done so she insisted they continue to call him by his middle name, but Kirk would be his first name. Their son would be legally Kirk James Roberts, but would go by Jimmy.

Chapter 52

Before school started in late August, Harm, Mac, and Mattie were due in family court. Kellie had taken care of the welfare of her daughter upon her death. She'd acknowledged the name of her daughter's biological father in a sealed document that was to be opened on her death.

Tilly Johnson, along with her daughter Sue showed up at the hearing, letting their opinion of the teen be known, in no uncertain terms, while they were waiting in the hallway to go inside. Even though Harm was the biological parent, he'd taken the precaution to formally adopt his daughter. Mac had applied to adopt her stepdaughter. What made the Tilly Johnson so upset was Mattie's petition for a change of name.

Bud was their attorney, he'd made sure they'd signed everything that the needed to, making sure everything was in order before long before they arrived in court. The issue of custody was quickly dealt with, the judge allowed the adoption to proceed. He told Harm and Mac "I wish more people would do this when paternity is established later in a minor child's life. I understand the minor wishes to change her name to Rabb," Judge Martin said after signing off on the adoption.

"Yes, your honor," Bud answered. "I have the petition."

"Bring it to me, and then I ask that the minor come forward and I will talk with her." He walked the petition to the judge, and handed it for him to read. Bud went back to the desk. "Before I rule on this, I would like to know if Mrs. Mathilda Johnson and Susan Hannity are in the gallery."

The two women sat up straight. "We are." They wondered why the judge was wanting to talk specifically to them.

"I'm going to speak to both of you. I wish I could charge both of you. Unfortunately, there are no charges that I can actually file against you. I make it a habit before court to sit where I can hear and see people, this way I get to see the true nature of people. This is one of those times I'm both glad and disgusted I took the time to do this. As I understand from the written testimony of the minor both of you have treated her abominably. It wasn't her fault that she was not biologically related to either of you, yet from all I can tell and from what I've read; you've mistreated her for years. From what I've read in the minor's file I understand that Thomas Johnson temporarily lost custody of the minor when the family lived in Florida."

Tilly responded rudely. "Kellie had the gall to accuse my son of physically abusing both her and the brat. She knew my Tommy wasn't the father, yet she went back to him and claimed he was."

The judge was lenient he could have cited her for contempt of court because of her attitude. Judge Martin thought he'd seen it all, it was amazing this minor was this well adjusted if this was what she'd put up with all her life. "Yet, after he lost temporary custody he and his wife reconciled and the family was reunited?" Martin wanted to hear the story from the Johnson point of view.

"Yes, but the brat wasn't his, he had to pay for everything." Tilly continued her rant.

"That's usually what a father and husband does, or that's how it is in my family." Judge Martin hoped what he was saying was sinking in, to the younger of the two women he was lecturing. The older woman appeared to be a lost cause, the younger of the two looked ashamed. Turning to Mattie he ordered. "Young lady, please come forward." The teen stood up and went forward. "I've read what you wrote; I'll talk to you and I want everyone to listen. After what I saw and heard I really can't blame you for wanting to make a clean start when you go back to school in a few weeks. I want you to read, to me, your reasons for changing your name." Judge Martin handed Mattie a piece of paper. Gathering her emotions and her courage, she began to read aloud.

"Your honor, you may not have many requests to change not only the last name but I also want to change the rest of my name. My name right now is Matilda Grace Johnson. I want to change it. I was named after my grandmother, or so I thought. When Grandma Johnson found out, I wasn't her biological granddaughter she turned from being a nice grandma to a not so nice grandma. I liked the name Mattie because it was different. Now I hate the name Matilda, because it reminds me of a woman I'd rather know, I'd rather not have her name anymore. When I turned thirteen, I decided I'd change my name when I became an adult. I'm just doing this a few years earlier if you grant the petition. If anything, I'm more determined to change my name. I want to change keep Grace portion of my name and add Lyn, which is my biological grandmother's middle name. I want to be known as Mattie Lyn Grace Rabb"

Mac was crying quietly, not only for what she was hearing, she'd had many of the same childhood experiences, unfortunately. Her stepdaughter was stronger than she'd been. If she'd been able to have someone mentor her at fifteen, maybe her life would have been without the major bumps in the road she experienced a few years later.

Bud completely related to what Mattie had been through with Tom Johnson and he was glad she had a better father figure in Harm Rabb.

After a few moments Judge Martin spoke. "I'm going to rule; from here on Matilda Grace Johnson will be known as Mattie Lyn Grace Rabb. Court is dismissed," Judge Martin then came around from around the bench, and did something he rarely did in his career.

"Tilly Johnson, Sue Hannity, I can't tell you how to live, but not all families are blood-related. I have three adopted children, I don't differentiate between the two. My eldest son married someone already pregnant with another man's child and I don't --repeat--don't say she isn't my grandchild. My life would be empty without her or her older brother, he too is my grandson, legally. Since it appears that you want nothing to do with Ms. Rabb I strongly suggest you stay away from her and not contact her. I could and probably should rule you legally stay away from her, but I will not today. However, I will keep a note in the file that harassment of any kind against her, or anyone in her family will result in charges being leveled, capiche."

Sue was weak willed, and had gone along with how her family's opinion and treatment of Mattie. She knew how they felt about those who weren't blood-related. Her own husband was adopted as an infant, something her mother had not known, he'd commented more than once about the narrow-minded views of her family. After Kellie's funeral he told her he'd reached his limit. He'd left, with their child, the next day and had started divorce proceedings and told her he'd only stop the proceedings when she stood up to her family. "When you finally stand up to your mom, and join the human race, call me, otherwise, you can have Jon, on Saturday's and Sunday's"

"Your honor, I know it's probably too late, but I for one am sorry." Sue started to sob and she turned to where Mattie was sitting. "Mattie I'm truly sorry for how I've treated you, how the whole family treats you and I know I've lost you, I'll regret that for the entire rest of my life. You were the only good part of the family. I know I should have said something to Mom, Tommy and Danny about the way they treated you. They treated Jon the same way, now Jack left me. He left the night of Kellie's funeral and took Jon with him. I love him; I've lost my son because I couldn't stand up to you Mom." She turned to her mother as she said the last part.

"He's not your son, he's Jack's." Tilly retorted.

"He's mine, he mine in my heart." Sue was sobbing from the depths of her soul.

Mattie reached to the only Johnson she'd ever felt anything for and gave her a hug. "Go to Uncle Jack, and tell him what you did here today, Jon's a great kid, who like me, had no say in how he came into the world."

Harm was very proud of his daughter at that moment. She was showing a maturity that was way beyond her years. He decided to permit Mattie to see this one member of the Johnson clan, if she was as truly remorseful as she appeared. Time would tell.

"I'd go, while the going is good," Judge Martin said to the sobbing woman "that is once you've got yourself under control. Don't leave the parking lot until you can safely drive." He then turned to Tilly Johnson and pointed his finger at her and his voice was stern. "You, on the other hand will die a very lonely lady if you don't open your eyes and your heart to those around you."

He left the court hoping he got through to the harridan, but knew, realistically, she wouldn't change.

The Rabb's waited until Sue regained her composure and followed her out to her car. "Keep in touch, Aunt Sue, but please, only if you've talked to Uncle Jack. Until he calls me, I want to see you only at JAG." Her aunt agreed.

Mattie knew where her uncle Jack worked so she was able to call him and tell him what had occurred in court. "I want to see Jon when I can, if that's okay with you" even if Aunt Sue didn't have the backbone to truly change. Her uncle agreed to the request, he'd tried his best to make this marriage work but his wife hadn't been able to break the strong influence her mother had on her. His first wife died giving birth to his son, he didn't want to go through that again, he was thankful Sue hadn't wanted to give birth to any children. She didn't want whatever defectiveness her family seemed to have passed on to another generation.

It would take some time, and counseling but her family was reunited months later, Mattie would continue to see the Hannity family. Tilly Johnson never did change and Mattie never intentionally saw the woman again in her lifetime


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 53

After a year of home schooling, Mattie adjusted quickly to public school. She had many classes with her friend Betsy and knew many of the people in her classes. A quick explanation of the reason for the completely new name was all she needed for those who knew her as Mattie Johnson.

They'd decided on the kitchen remodel first, knowing they could barbecue while the weather was decent. That project went quickly, they put new tile in, took off the wallpaper and painted the walls instead. Installing new appliances, updated tiling and paint changed the room fairly quickly. By October, they'd finished the larger rooms in the house.

Harm finally looked into the case of his cellmate, Ibrahim Bashir, and was able to get evidence that Ibrahim had not committed the felony that had put him in prison. Because of over-zealousness in the wake of 9/11, the government had railroaded a case that should have been just fines levied into a felony case. With Bashir in agreement, he arranged for the government to pay Bashir for lost wages, and pain and suffering. In exchange, Bashir would not sue the government for false arrest.

Mac was disappointed each month when her period arrived. Talking it over with Harm in October, she decided to discontinue birth control and let nature take its course.

Later that month, the admiral called both of them into his office. As Mac was now on the judiciary this was unusual, but they were not alone. Sturgis and Bud were with them. "If you heard or watched the news this morning you are aware Sheffield has been charged with war crimes and will be tried at The Hague. He'd like you to be his legal team. Commander Rabb, he requested you be lead counsel. The world court has this on the fast track people; it will start in three weeks. My yeoman has your orders. As the four of you need to bone up on the differences between military law and international law as it applies to the world court it will be most advantageous for you to get set up over there as soon as possible. Colonel Rabb, how soon will your current trial wrap up?"

"It went to the panel yesterday, so as early as today, if sentencing is needed, then tomorrow." As it was Bud and Sturgis who were in her court, he didn't need to ask them.

"I've arranged for officers to come in to cover for you. I want you to hand off all other cases to them. You should be able to leave on Saturday. "This was the first time since Afghanistan that Bud was headed overseas on assignment. It would be much safer, he knew, but he wondered if it were feasible for his family to join him. He'd be gone over a month.

Harm was looking forward to working with Mac again; he knew this was the last case they'd work together as a team while at JAG. Mac was looking forward to working with Harm as well. Like Bud, they weren't relishing being gone from their homes and families for over a month.

"As this could drag on for awhile, it is arranged for you to bring your families." The admiral surprised his officers with that tidbit. When had he turned into a mind reader?

"We thank you." Rabb spoke for the others. He knew Mattie would jump at the chance to go to Europe, in exchange for time to travel for he'd see if Harriet would need help with babysitting.

Since they were waiting on the panel to decide on a verdict Bud located his wife. Harriet was only working part-time; job-sharing with another reservist. She was eager to go, as long as she was able to get someone to cover for her while she was gone. Petty Officer Jennifer Coates would be freed from her duties as Mac's while the colonel was in Europe she could cover for Harriet while she was gone. It would be a win-win situation for everyone.

Chapter 54

The group headed to Europe late Saturday morning. Mattie wouldn't be in school while she was gone, so she was given her assignments to complete and send by e-mail. The school knew she'd be able to keep up with the work she'd been home-schooled and received top marks. One of her teachers knew it would be nearly impossible to grade her during the time, it was a sociology class and it dealt with current events topics. As she wouldn't be able to participate in the discussions in class, the teacher decided that Mattie had to attend the world court at least once a week and write a report of what happened that day. She was also to interview as many people from different nations involved in the case and report to the class her observations when she returned.

The first week at The Hague, the four attorneys were very busy in preparation. Bud and Harm still had the robes and wigs from their time in court. Sturgis and Mac had to purchase theirs. There were distinct differences between the courts so they studied accordingly. Mattie commented upon seeing the four of them work late into the night for the fourth straight night that it was like finals week, only worse. Mac told her it was a good analogy. During that week, Mattie and Harriet did a lot of sightseeing with the boys. Mattie did her homework while the boys were down for their naps.

When the trial date was imminent, Mattie spent the day gathering her interviews. She still her student identification with her name as Mattie Johnson, when she'd enrolled in June, so she'd had to get a new ID after the school year started when the school had not received notice of her name change. She knew if she stated she was the daughter of the head of the defense team, she'd get a different answer from people.

When Mac realized what the teen was doing, she commented, "You'll make a great attorney, or a good agent when you're grown, that was sneaky, but good."

"Commanders, this young lady would like to talk to you for a school assignment." RAN Admiral Lowry told his subordinates who'd arrived the night before from Australia. The Australian government wasn't involved in the trial, but wanted officers there to look out for the best interests of their country.

The two came to attention as they saw the head of the delegation come in with a teenager. Seeing the name of the school on her ID card, the dark-haired man figured she was from the States, probably a diplomat's daughter "Commander Barton, Commander Brumby, this is Mattie Johnson. She's interviewing people for an school assignment on the trial of the American Secretary of the Navy. Please give her your full cooperation."

Mattie recognized the older of the two Aussie's. She'd seen pictures of him in the album at the Roberts home, knew of his status as Mac's former fiancé. She asked them the same questions she'd asked of other delegations, they were patient as she wrote the answers out, in longhand. As they were finishing, Brumby asked the question that had been at the back of his mind for a few minutes. One that Mattie expected him to ask. "I figured from your accent you're American. Where are you from, exactly?"

"Just outside of DC, the state of Virginia," She wasn't about to tell a perfect stranger what town she lived in, even if Mac and her dad knew the guy.

Barton asked the more obvious question, at least in his mind, he'd quickly twigged to the fact the girl was American, East Coast if he knew his accents. "Do you live here currently or are you visiting?"

Now that she had all her interviews, she felt it was safe for her to admit. "Actually my father's on the team defending Mr. Sheffield."

They'd done the interview in the cafeteria, which for the name seemed to be the equivalent of a nice restaurant to the teen. She knew one of the team would come for her in a few minutes, she just didn't know who.

"He is? I understand the Secretary as you call him in the States, chose military officers." Barton was confirming his suppositions.

"Yes he did" Mattie replied.

Brumby and Barton had their backs to the entrance of the cafeteria, so Mattie saw who the American officer was. "Hey Sturgis, you here for a break, or are they actually getting out of here on time tonight?" Mattie asked. She figured Sturgis would quickly recognized Brumby from the pictures.

"Your dad asked me to go find you; there is a change of plans. We're meeting the American ambassador for dinner tonight, so you need to go back to the hotel and change." Mattie actually blanched; she'd never met an ambassador before, Admirals and General's yes, but not an ambassador.

"You'll live, just remember to use the right fork," Mic teased as the teen left gathered her notebooks and left with the African American officer.

"Didn't you used to be at JAG in the states, Mic?" Barton asked after she left and they were finishing their tea.

"Yep, a lifetime ago."

"There must have been a sheila involved, I know that look." Barton had gone to law school with Mic.

"You got me mate, it ended badly. Just about married, but someone came between us, the night of the rehearsal dinner."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"A co-worker, he was coming back from one of their ships, because of a storm he ended up putting the plane into the Atlantic. I realized Sarah'd never be completely mine and instead of postponing the ceremony until he was recovered physically, we, I called it off."

"No wonder you were such a loveable bloke when you returned. We have a dinner to get to ourselves, Mic. I need to call my wife. Let's head back to the embassy and report in."

Chapter 55

Mattie didn't say whom she'd met that day, they didn't need any distractions and the dinner went better than she expected. The ambassador told the teen to come to the embassy to see what the job entailed on a daily basis. Anything classified and she'd have to leave the room, but this should, and would, impress her teacher.

Four days later the trial started. Mic was able to watch the proceedings from a room set aside for the many different countries to listen in. With a large screen TV they were able to see the proceedings. He noted Bud walked with a limp and remembered the younger man had nearly died in a minefield. He must have recovered despite the amputation, or he wouldn't have been able to return. He knew Bud might come across as a bumbling doofus, knew he was made of sterner stuff and had a keen intellect. The only attorney Mic didn't know was the one he'd met in the cafeteria. Nevertheless, if he were on par with the other three, the World Court was wasting their time trying the case. The Americans would win this. Mic noted both Harm and Mac had wedding rings on, had they both finally woken up and smelled the coffee? When court adjourned for lunch, he wound his way through the small groups out into the hall. The teen who'd interviewed him was walking towards him with an older woman.

He heard Sarah call to the teen and was confused. "Esther, Mats how was Germany?" Right behind Sarah stood Harmon Rabb, Junior.

Mattie had gone with her great-aunt Esther to Germany for a few days, along with Harriet and the boys, to escape the craziness of the first few days of court due to the publicity of the case. "Great! I took tons of pictures."

Mic heard Harm groan and mutter something about the national debt. "Digital dad, I used my digital." The teen then quickly hugged Harm and Mac.

So it appeared that his former fiancé and his nemesis had indeed tied the knot. But how was this teen involved in the puzzle? Harm released the teen from his grasp and shook the hand of the older woman. "Thank you Esther, it took a load off our minds knowing that you all were out of this zoo for a few days."

"I love spending time with my family, and I already told Mattie; by the way I'm adopting the Roberts family. Harriet reminds me so much of my sister, it's uncanny."

Mattie recognized the two men she'd interviewed in the cafeteria nearly a week before. "Dad, Mac, I'd like for your to meet some of the people I interviewed for school." She led them towards the group Mic and Barton were in.

"Commanders Barton and Brumby, I'd like for you to meet." Mattie started before Mic interrupted.

"We've already met, luv."

"Hello, Mic. you're looking well." Harm could afford to magnanimous, after all, he'd got the girl.

Chapter 56

"So are you. I'd like you to meet Sean Barton, the legal attaché for the Australian embassy here at The Hague. I'm here to assist with any legal military matters Australia might have regarding this trial. Sean, I'd like for you to meet Lt. Commander Bud Roberts, Commander Sturgis Turner, and Commander Harmon Rabb. Last but not least, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, or is it Rabb?"

"It's Rabb, since May." She admitted.

"And this is?" Mic had no idea who the older woman was, she looked like a formidable opponent.

"Esther Sullivan, recently retired attorney from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Thank you for talking with my grand-niece on her school project."

"It was our pleasure." Commander Barton said for both.

"We'd better be going; it was nice talking to you." Harm didn't want to, didn't need to deal with Mic Brumby right then, he felt the trial wasn't going as he hoped and it would take teamwork for them to win the case.

That evening Harriet noted young AJ seemed out of sorts on the last day of their trip to Germany, she hoped he wasn't coming down with something. Harm told the younger couple to take the night off, and spend time together as a family; they were going to do the same with Mattie.

Sturgis would head over to Sheffield's hotel to make sure there wasn't anything the former Senator had forgotten concerning the charges. His girlfriend Verese was on tour in the Far East and he wouldn't have a chance to talk to her for several days.

It turned out that a night just with his parents was what the young man needed. He'd been feeling neglected since Jimmy's birth. Esther figured out what was troubling the boy and suggested to Harriet that she get a certain book for them to read to him. When informed the four-year old was already reading, Esther said "maybe it'll sink in better if he reads the words to you."

She helped by taking young Jimmy Roberts to her hotel room for the night.

The book she'd suggested told about the puppy that just had a baby brother and the puppy was mad because nobody had time for him anymore, as all the attention was on the baby. Through a few misadventures, the puppy realized the benefits of being the oldest of having someone younger than him in the family.

"Can I give this book to Mattie?" little AJ asked after tears were shed, he realized he'd what he'd done wrong.

"Why, Mattie's a big girl?" Bud asked more than confused

"She's going to be a big sister, and she needs to learn what not to do." Harriet nearly spilled the glass of water she'd brought into the bedroom for her son when he made his comment.

"She is?" Did the little one know something they didn't?

"Someday Uncle Harm and Auntie Mac will have a baby, thanks Mommy for the water." AJ said without realizing his parents were thinking the Rabb's were about to add to their family. Bud decided he'd tell them that particular story the next day at breakfast, it was too precious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 57

Meanwhile the Rabb's decided to go to an out-of-the-way restaurant for dinner. Esther was to continue the next day to Paris where she was meeting a college friend. Harm and Mac were surprised to see a familiar face while waiting for their reservations. Esther had already asked if it were okay for her to eat alone, with the teen. The older woman had recommended the place, it was run by relatives of friends of hers back in Philadelphia, she'd been there often over the years.

When they arrived, the owners recognized Esther. "Madame Sullivan, it's nice to see you again. I understand you have special guests."

"Yes, Phillipe, this is my family, a little unconventional we are, but it's the only family I have left. Oh, hello Henri" She then introduced the owner, who'd seen the familiar face as she entered and exited the kitchen. "Henri LaRue, I'd like for you to meet Harm and Sarah Rabb and their daughter Mattie, who I've talked about many times. She is my brother Gordon's granddaughter."

"I saw your name on the reservations, I couldn't believe you were in town and didn't call ahead." Henri complained.

"I just got in this afternoon; we called at the last minute." Esther admitted.

"You two are defending the American minister?" Henri asked the tall couple who admitted they were and that this wasn't the place to get into the politics of the situation.

"We are." Harm quickly changed the conversation away from the trial. "Esther has had only good things to say about this place. We've been too busy to come here before tonight."

"She said you and your lovely wife are to eat alone tonight. Do I understand this correct?" Henri asked, curious why the group didn't want to eat together as a family.

"Yes, but will that cause a problem, if it is, can eat together." Harm said, he didn't want to put the manager in a bind.

"We have a table available for two, but the second table will have to wait. I apologize for this"

"Esther and Mattie, you two go ahead, we ought to talk with Mic and this is as good a place as any." Henri regretted that he couldn't give them the service he would have preferred. Esther and Mattie went to their table. Henri said he'd get Harm and Sarah, personally, when their table was ready.

Mic Brumby and Sean Barton were waiting in the bar, they'd come with several people from the Australian embassy and were waiting for a table for their group. "Mic, we didn't have a chance to talk earlier. I understand congratulations are in order." Harm said as they approached them.

The look on Mic's face was one of confusion, so Harm clarified "Mac got a letter from you about a year ago, saying that you'd married and were expecting a child."

"Yes, I'll be eternally grateful Harm for your dunking that plane into the Atlantic, I would've never met Bridget or had Connor." Mic had not told anyone other than his CO, that she was starting divorce proceeding against him, citing mental cruelty. "You two just got married, in May? I'm surprised it took you that long. And you're both still at JAG I take it."

Sean had figured out that Sarah had been Mic's American fiancée. The animosity between the two men was still obvious, if you knew the history between them.

"The admiral had me transferred to the judiciary, this is the first time I've worked with Harm since months before the wedding."

"I know you don't want to talk shop, but what will happen if you lose this case?" Barton, ever the diplomat, realized things could go downhill very quickly if they kept the topics personal.

"He'd end up spending time behind bars, and coming from personal experience, I don't intend to let that happen." Harm stated emphatically. "We can kiss our careers good-bye. I think if we lose this case, Mac and I might as well resign our commissions and work for Mattie at the hanger." He knew privately, he could handle that, but he wasn't too sure that Mac could.

"Mattie, the one who interviewed us for a school paper, why would you go to work for her" Sean asked.

"Well, for one thing, I'm the trustee for her company until she becomes of age. But I don't intend on losing the case so I'm not going to worry about that until the time comes." He turned to Mac and changed the subject "Mac, did Mattie say how many countries she and her aunt got to on their trip."

"Didn't you take a look at the itinerary that Esther left?"

"I did, but knowing my daughter she likely persuaded Esther to change their plans."

"Mattie is your daughter?!"

"I thought her last name was Johnson" Sean and Mic said overlapping each other as they stood there in shock.

"In late May I found out I have a daughter, her mother's last name was Johnson. She just legally changed it to Rabb."

Something Rabb had said worked its way through Barton's brain. "You said 'from personal experience' were you a P.O.W.?"

"To make a long story short, I was accused of killing a co-worker; until I was cleared I spent time behind bars. It wasn't fun."

"Do I know the person you were accused of killing?" Mic asked, he hoped that he didn't.

"Yes, Lauren Singer." Mac said, she wanted to change the subject to a happier subject and she was willing the owner to come and rescue them from talking with Brumby.

Mic was surprised, he'd not liked Lauren, but no one did. "When did this happen?"

"She was killed in January, but she wasn't found until April. Because of my actions, because I thought Sergei was the father of her unborn baby, I did a pretty good job of making myself look like the prime suspect. I was arrested, tried and convicted."

"Clayton Webb...you remember him?" Mic nodded "He 'decided' I'd be the perfect 'wife' for him on an undercover mission. We were caught he was tortured, and eventually died from his injuries after our rescue. Harm had been cleared of the charges; he came to the country we were in and was able to rescue us, with some help."

"Wasn't that considered an invasion force?" Barton asked?"

"No, as a civilian, I was the perfect one to go. I had backup, they were also civilian," Harm stated.

"We were married while in-country; we renewed our vows about six weeks ago, so everyone could attend." Mac told them.

"I found a loophole that would keep us both at JAG, it worked out there was an opening in the judiciary for Mac. You're wondering how Mattie fits into the picture. I wasn't back at JAG yet, and working on my plane, the new owner of the hanger where I keep her turned out to be an old girlfriend."

"The mother of your daughter" Brumby figured it out much later than Barton, who'd figured it out back at the cafeteria.

"Yes, she confirmed I was the father, and now I have my daughter in my life."

Mic wanted to hear more about this, but Henri LaRue chose that moment to come and get the Rabbs. Mic decided he'd talk to Bud when he had the chance; the younger man was always good for information. However, the next day when Mic asked Bud for information regarding his former fiancé Bud was surprisingly reticent in talking.

At breakfast the next morning, Bud and Harriet told Harm and Mac what young AJ had said, and Mac informed them that to her knowledge, Mattie wasn't quite ready to become an older sister, but they hoped she'd be one very soon. Harm then told Bud what had transpired the night before therefore Bud was on guard to a sneak attack from Brumby.

Within a week, they were back in the States; the case came to a quick conclusion when it was found that the case had been severely flawed from the beginning, that the situation he was being tried for had been staged for such a result.

Chapter 58

The last weekend October went quietly, Mac had decided to 'ignore' her husband's fortieth birthday. They would celebrate it later. That way he wouldn't know what hit him when they did have a party. Mattie had, with her Aunt Esther's help, gathered various pictures and footage of her from her childhood and made an album for her father. On his birthday, Harm had quiet dinner with just family, and Sergei and Galina took the occasion to inform him he'd be an uncle by Memorial Day.

Work schedules finally cooperated so Mac had Harm's belated birthday party in early December. She lured him over to Commander Langston's home; on the pretense that the couple was having an early Christmas party. Harm didn't expect a thing and vowed to get even with Mac when she turned forty in a few years.

It was about this time that Mac had to deal with a personal crisis of sorts, as her yeoman, Jen Coates, had to deal with a thieving roommate. The petty officer was nearly at her wits end until help came from an unexpected source. A recently married Francesca Peretti had moved to the DC area, because of a once-in-a-lifetime offer the younger couple needed a caretaker for their house for two years. Francesca and her husband would be traveling a great deal. The two met at a coffeehouse near JAG and a friendship had quickly developed before Francesca's identity was discovered.

They worked it out so that Jennifer would reside in the garage apartment when they were actually home otherwise she would be the resident. With her there, the house would be occupied; Jennifer would keep them current with bills and other mail and phone calls. Francesca asked her if she wanted to do this, and Jennifer had agreed to it just before finding out her new landlord was her commanding officer's daughter. Francesca and Jennifer asked to clear everything legally and as Francesca was an adult, and Chegwidden had not been involved in any way, it was cleared.

As Christmas drew near Harm knew it would be different from any other he'd experienced. The emptiness he usually felt at this time of year was gone. The Burnett's had decided to forego their usual plans to spend time with Harm's family. It was the first time since after Harm's ramp strike that he'd spent the actual day with his mother. Harm made the pilgrimage to the Wall, as he did every year, but this time he wasn't alone. They all let Harm spend time alone, but paid homage to the man who would have been the patriarch if he'd returned to the States after Vietnam.

When Harm and Mac returned to the house and said good night to a visiting Grandma Sarah, they sat downstairs by the tree, with a fire going in the fireplace. "I know we decided to open presents in the morning, but when I was growing up, Mom and Dad let me open one present on Christmas Eve, and I kinda want to continue that tradition, especially since it's about the only positive tradition we MacKenzie's had." Mac leaned over and took out a small gift from the drawer in the coffee table. "I want you to open this tonight."

Harm was curious and carefully opened the gift, taking time not to rip any of the paper. He could see the suspense was driving Mac crazy, and truthfully, he wanted to hurry. This was his first Christmas gift from his wife he wanted to savor it. He slowly took the lid off the small box surprised by the contents "Mac, how long...when?" His brain went on leave.

Chapter 59

She took the box from him, and placed it on the table. She put the home pregnancy stick, which showed a positive result in the box. Underneath was a piece of paper. "You might want to read the paper that came with this."

He picked up the box and after picking up the stick, holding it like it was a live explosive. He put it down on the table and unfolded the piece of paper. It was from the clinic at Bethesda, confirming that she was indeed pregnant and according to the paper, it showed she was six weeks along. "So far everything is fine, but the doctor said that since I'm over thirty five, and it's my first child, I'm supposed to be considered high risk. I don't want to jinx this. Can we keep this to ourselves until the first trimester is up?"

"If that's what you want. I think that Mom will understand why we waited to tell her. I've wondered why you've only had one cup of coffee a day. This explains it. However, I think that for the next few weeks, people might figure it out when they don't see you drinking Marine-grade coffee." He gave her a kiss.

"One advantage to being a judge, you have less people to share a break-room with. Besides, I've been bringing a pot of decaf to work with me so no one's the wiser, except for maybe Coates, I should let her know, but no one else. And the admiral, I can't go to any combat areas, Doctor's orders."

For several weeks, they were able to keep the news to themselves, even though it was hard not to tell. However, in late January when they told Trish and Frank the good news Trish informed them "I figured it out at Christmas-time, because of the switch to decaffeinated coffee.

Mattie tried to be blasé about it, but she wasn't happy with the news, she'd wanted her father to herself a little longer. Harm and Mac didn't realize this as Galina was the one to get through to the teen. "Do you love this little one I'm carrying any less because Sergei isn't your dad's full brother?"

This stunned Mattie, "of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Because the way you've been acting, it seems like you don't want your dad and Mac to have a child. Is that true?"

"No, it's just that I haven't known Dad very long, I'm afraid he'll not love me any more after the baby comes." Mattie admitted through her tears.

"Mattie, there's something I've told Sergei, when my momma had my brothers I felt the same way you did. She married Igor when I was ten, my brother Boris was born two years later. I thought she didn't love me any more, but I soon found out there was plenty of love to go around, I just had to share my mom with another person."

It took awhile for that to sink in, but as the pregnancy progressed Mattie realized what Galina had said was true.

Mac and Mattie had the chance to bond when Harm was sent to Iraq to cover for a JAG who'd suffered a ruptured appendix. It was the first extended period the two were together without Harm. They did not sleep well the entire time he was gone, partly because Harm had been out of communications range for several days. It was during the midnight talks Mattie and Mac became close. They didn't realize how much their relationship had changed until Harm's return and his comment that things seemed calmer than before he left.

Mattie was alone at the hanger with Galina when the flight attendant went into labor in late May. Sergei had arranged for flying lessons in a fixed wing aircraft in exchange for Russian lessons from one of the tenants and he was in the air when the lesson was interrupted by a frantic Mattie.

Sergei's instructor completely understood the interruption, as he was the father of three; instructor and student quickly returned to Leesburg to a relived Mattie. When they reached the hospital several minutes later the contractions slowed and it was nearly sunrise before the birth took place.

Harm and Mac had decided to get away for the weekend to celebrate their first anniversary a few days early, so they went to the Lodge at the Shenandoah National Forest so they missed all the excitement. When Harm and Mac returned Sunday afternoon, Mattie's first highly indignant words as they walked in the door were "I've been trying to reach you since yesterday afternoon, Galina had the baby."

Harm pulled out his cellphone from his pants pocket and groaned at what he saw--his cell battery was dead and Mac confessed then that she'd left hers at work. "Of all the...let's go to Kresge, and see them, they both won't be released til tomorrow." Harm muttered as he quickly put the suitcases into the bedroom. Mattie had sputtered when she realized the reason they couldn't be reached was forgetfulness, especially when she'd been grounded three days before for forgetting to check in with them after school. When they arrived at the hospital, they found a tired but elated Sergei in the lobby, he'd gone home for a few hours of sleep and had just returned with flowers for his wife. As instructed Mattie had called him telling him that Harm and Mac had arrived home. Andrew Harmon Rabb Zhukov slept for nearly all of his aunt and uncle's first visit. As far as Uncle Harm could tell, Andy would be tall when he grew up, if his length at birth was any indication, and he had red hair like his cousin Mattie.

Galina had been heartbroken that her mother had been unable to arrange for a visa to visit, Sarah Rabb came was able to come down from Pennsylvania and help her for a few weeks. After meeting her first grandson, she told Galina "if you have any questions or just needed a friendly ear, call me, any time day or night."

Chapter 60

Mac's pregnancy went according to plan until the Fourth of July weekend, about six weeks before her due date, so instead of enjoying fireworks, they spent that evening at the hospital trying to prevent a premature delivery. The medical team was successful in preventing the birth, but it meant Mac was immediately placed on complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.

When Trish heard this, she placed her assistant in charge of the gallery and she flew to DC to help. Trish divided the cooking and household duties with Harm and Mattie. She told Harm 'I'm going to stay at her friend Monica's house, she's going on vacation and I'll house sit." It worked out for everyone, this gave Harm and his family some privacy, but Trish was only several minutes away if the need arose.

At JAG Mac's confinement caused a few headaches, they needed to bring in a judge for the rest of her pregnancy and her maternity leave. Fortunately, Admiral Morris, who'd recently retired, was on a list for emergencies, so he was able to be in court the next day. Harm wasn't able to be home that much in those weeks because he was dealing with Sturgis as his temporary commanding officer.

Admiral Chegwidden had suffered a slight heart attack in late June, and it seemed to the staff he'd abruptly retired. His doctor had strongly advised AJ to limit the stress in his life if he didn't want a massive coronary or a medical discharge from the Navy. He'd already started the paperwork for his retirement, and when his doctor had strongly recommended he retire the process sped up for on medical grounds. Chegwidden was officially retired by the middle of July.

When Chegwidden had left for the hospital he'd put Sturgis in temporary command, thinking he'd be back the next day or so. SecNav Sheffield saw no need to play 'musical chairs' while Congress confirmed the new judge advocate general, and he decided Sturgis would remain interim JAG.

To everyone outside of JAG it seemed to be a win-win situation, but the commander let the power go to his head. Mac heard this, not only from her husband, but also from all the other officers, and enlisted, who came to visit her. It turned out Sturgis wasn't so power-hungry; he'd abruptly ended his relationship with Verese after he caught her in a compromising situation with one of her female back-up singers, he took his frustration and anger out on his fellow staff. He'd only been dating the singer for a few months, thought things were serious between them, and had considered asking her to marry him. Losing two girlfriends in less than a year, as Bobbi and he had split up over differences of opinions on the invasion of Iraq, was apparently too much for him. A year later, when it was time for the promotions board to meet Sturgis was promoted to captain and immediately transferred. He'd been selected to be an exchange officer with the RAN and he was sent to Sydney.

Two week before her due date, early on a Sunday morning Valerie Francine Rabb decided to make her appearance. Mattie had calmly driven them to Bethesda, while Harm helped Mac through her breathing exercises; actually, Mac helped Harm through them. The same man who was a top gun in the air was a basket case. Mac needed to do the breathing but she could see that her husband needed them to focus and not to pass out before they reached the hospital.

Less than ten minutes after arriving at the hospital the little one made her way into the world. As it was the middle of the night, Harm made phone calls to his grandmother, mother, and brother and told them not to come until visiting hours in the morning. He called everyone at JAG when it was a more polite hour. When AJ Chegwidden heard how soon after getting there Valerie arrived, he chuckled and told Harm "at least she waited til the hospital". He also kidded Harm, "your daughter has a better sense of time than you". Harm knew he wasn't late that often, but he tended to cut it closer than most.

Even though he wanted to take more time, Harm only took three days paternity leave, but he knew just how swamped things were at work. Sturgis compensated for this by allowing Harm to leave work early every night.

Harriet asked Mac why they'd chose the name Valerie Francine. "We didn't want to name her Sarah, since there are already two Sarah's in the family so we named her after my Grandmother O'Neill. Francine is my mom's middle name; and we're also honoring Frank. If we'd had a boy, I think we'd still be deciding on a name. Harm didn't want the third, and I wanted Harmon somewhere in the name, even though Harm keeps reminding me that Andrei's middle name is Rabb."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 61

During her maternity leave, they arranged day care for Valerie. This was easier for them to deal with than what was happening at JAG. Chegwidden suddenly retired, and since the admiral been the one to arrange for them to both be stationed at headquarters they weren't sure what that meant for their careers. With the new JAG, it was highly likely that one or both could be transferred elsewhere, and they talked about it, discussing all the various scenarios of how the new JAG could change their arrangement.

Thanks to a now inactive, at least as far as the military was concerned, Lt. Sims-Roberts, the baby sitting dilemma was solved while Mac was still pregnant. Harriet had recommended a woman to Mac to watch the little Rabb when she returned to work. What was a selling point in their favor was the fact she recommended that the parents drop in unannounced when they could during the day. She only took infants, and was choosy as to the ones she accepted. Harriet had been one of her favorite clients, and as she knew she would have an opening, agreed to watch the infant. It was two blocks from headquarters so Mac could quickly get there to nurse her daughter. Harriet had agreed to watch Valerie when she was older; she was currently pregnant with twins and not planning to return to the workforce until the children were school-aged.

With Mac's return to work, the staffing in judiciary was full but until the new JAG was confirmed the staff was extremely busy. After the August recess, the Senate finally confirmed their first choice to become the new JAG. Colonel Gordon Creswell, This unsettled Mac because of her history with the man. He'd been good friends with John Farrow, and all three had been stationed together in Okinawa. Because of his new position, the man had been promoted to Major General.

After his confirmation, Creswell had a look at the names of everyone who served with him at headquarters. He recognized one name right off and he was surprised to see that she was now on the bench. He noted that she was married to one of the other officers.

In her file was a notation from Chegwidden stating she was the better choice to sit on the bench, not that Rabb couldn't do the job, He noted that she'd matured in the years that he'd known her. Creswell was curious so he then looked through the large stack of files to read Rabb's file. He wasn't so sure he'd have taken the man back after his resignation, again, Chegwidden had written a note for his successor stating that the commander was just about the best attorney he'd ever dealt with, was determined to find the truth out, no matter what the cost. The note also said 'get to know that man, before you pass judgment, the record doesn't completely reflect the individual.' The newly promoted Major General had a lot to ponder over the next few weeks.

Chapter 62

Things settled down at work and at home with the new JAG. It seemed to Harm and Mac that Creswell realized Mac wasn't the same woman he'd known a decade earlier and while they'd never have the same working relationship that Chegwidden had with her, they'd get along well. This was mostly because of her status as a judge. Harm on the other hand, seemed to be TDY at least once a month, sent on investigations that could have easily gone to other less experienced officers. It seemed like Creswell was testing Harm, and Harm wasn't entirely sure he was passing the test.

Mattie was doing fine in school and Harm allowed her to do the bookwork for becoming a pilot, but he insisted she wait until spring before going up with an instructor. She fumed and said it wasn't fair but Harm didn't budge an inch. He told her he wanted to wait until springtime and when Mattie asked why, he just told her that he didn't feel comfortable with the company that leased hanger space from her company. He said that a classmate of his was planning to start up a company, and this guy had been a flight instructor at Pensacola for years. When Mattie heard that she'd be taught by someone who'd taught the naval aviators, she acquiesced, albeit grudgingly.

It turned out that Harm's apprehensions were valid, in late February 2005, the instructor she'd wanted to use perished, along with his student while landing in sudden inclement weather. That news shook the teen, she seriously considered not taking flying lessons but both Harm and Sergei were able to persuade her to go ahead and take the lessons.

"You both know I wasn't a fighter pilot for several years after my ramp strike. The only thing harder than landing that plane with Admiral Boone in the front seat, was the first time I flew any plane after my recovery. I'd just about restored Sarah when Keeter just showed up one day at Grandma's. That night we were playing poker. Jack tapped out, so he made a bet-- if I won that hand he'd leave me alone, stop egging me to get back into the cockpit, because other than flying at night, I'd been cleared to fly. However, if he won, he'd take me up and I'd have to take the controls and land the plane. I agreed, since I'd won nearly every game we'd played together at the Academy. I still think he stacked the deck."

"He did," Mac interjected. "He told me so, when were with the Bedouin tribe."

"I'm going to...thank him the next time I see him, just after I punch his lights out." Harm muttered. Mac decided she'd warn Keeter to be wary on his next visit. She knew, from what Harm had said to her, he'd been terrified to get back into the cockpit, but it had been what he needed to do if he were ever to fly again. She knew it had taken him nearly five more years before he'd get into an F-14.

Kate Pike had told Mac, several years earlier, "I couldn't figure out why Harm had seemed so uncomfortable flying out to the _Seahawk_, when we were sent on the Arruti investigation, until it came out that he'd been a pilot. I figured it was because we were directly summoned from a Bastille Day party, we were in our dress whites for their flight to the ship."

Harm told Mattie he'd set up her training the week of her spring vacation. As she'd been looking forward to the chance to get up in the air, she didn't mind missing the chance to go to Florida with her friends. Her instructor told Harm she was a natural and fully expected her to be a fighter pilot in the future. He confided in Harm that she had the talent, and the drive to become a test pilot or even an astronaut, when he heard that the teen had applied to the Academy he personally went to Annapolis to talk to the admissions board. If they hadn't decided as of yet, he wanted to tilt the board in favor of her admission.

Harm and Sturgis had been trying to make inroads in repairing their friendship during the fall and winter. However between work and family obligations they both had, as Sturgis' father had a suffered a stroke and was now living with the commander during his rehabilitation, they'd only able to get together two or three times a month for a game of basketball.

When Sturgis had assumed temporary command, they mutually decided to stop their weekly games, so no one would accuse Sturgis of favoritism. In late January 2005, Harm was sent on an investigation to a carrier and he soon found himself the subject of an investigation, as the CAG had been short one pilot so he'd asked Harm to fly.

Harm was due for his quals soon so this flight would be part of that, except that during the flight he'd been forced to shoot down a small plane. That was bad enough, but the identity of the dead pilot sent shockwaves all the way back to DC. A high-ranking Iraqi official had been the controls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 63

Sturgis had been the one sent out by Creswell to investigate, and without any investigation whatsoever had insisted Harm be grounded from any further flying, and more importantly face a court-martial as soon as the investigation was completed. Sturgis didn't confine him to quarters and insisted Harm not leave the ship. The truth about the incident came out two days later when a Canadian ground unit found the supposedly deceased Iraqi official.

It turned out the person flying the plane, impersonating the official, had been a high-ranking member of Al Qaeda, Sadik Fahd. Fahd had not been seen since somehow escaping the bombing of the convoy in Paraguay. The 'deceased' official had been kidnapped on his way to the airport, and when rescued he told the ground unit what was to occur. One of the guards while he'd been held had bragged that they, Al Qaeda, planned to make it seem that he was the hero of the Iraqi people by being a suicide bomber, flying his small plane into one of the American Navy ships off his country's shore.

That had been the plan until Harm shot the plane down, their man in records simply had to switch ID's and then state that he'd been the pilot shot down. Fortunately, for Harm, the kidnapped official had been meeting regularly with several coalition commanders; they were able to verify his identity.

This cleared Harm of any charges; and he was able to finish his quals before leaving the next day. Harm intentionally stayed away from Sturgis while they were both on the carrier.

However, they had time to talk while on the COD. Harm said he was hurt that his friend assumed that he was guilty of shooting down an unarmed plane. "Sturgis, you didn't even do any investigation before you brought me up on charges. I have to say that hurts, you are my friend, you have been for years, but what you did...well I think we'd better forget about meeting for basketball for the time being. Maybe in a few months, but right now, let's just be civil to each other at work."

Sturgis could tell that his friend was mad at him, couldn't understand he'd been placed under intense pressure from Sheffield, who'd called him into his office. Sheffield stated, "Because you've been friends with Rabb for years your actions will be monitored even closer than others will, this is a high profile incident."

Sturgis had been caught in a bind, what ended up being sacrificed was his formerly close friendship with Rabb. "Let me know, when you're ready to play" was all that Sturgis said.

By the time all the dust had settled and they were home, it was almost Valentines Day. Harm looked forward to the day, he always had to tell the truth, but it was much easier now that he was married. He knew what his 'valentine' wanted and he'd been able to get some chocolates for Mac before all the craziness had hit. Valentine's evening, the two of them went out for supper, Mattie was in between boyfriends, to her father's unspoken delight, and had offered to babysit her baby sister.

Valerie was crawling and getting into everything not nailed down so Mattie would earn her money until time to put her down for the night. Harm was surprised Mac hadn't given him anything yet, but knew she'd been busy while he was gone.

After they shared a dessert, Mac reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "Happy Valentine's day Harm, I'm sorry that I didn't give this to you earlier, I guess I didn't want an audience." Harm was puzzled, they were in the middle of a restaurant, and then he realized she meant without any other family members present. On the outside of the card, it said Happy Valentines Day to my love, no big surprise there it was after all that one day set aside for romance. He opened the card and it was personalized on the inside.

My sailor, your swimmers are gold

or so I am told

we are now a family of four

soon we'll add one more.

Harm realized that Mac was pregnant, "how...when?"

"I think you know how" Mac's eyes danced as she said this. "I believe it was our little Christmas present to each other since I'm nearly two months along. We'll have two in diapers, so you aren't going to wiggle your way out of changing them flyboy. With two little ones I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be a grandma any time soon."

"Me neither" Harm said and then realized what Mac had said. "You know what I meant. The doctor said he wants me to take it easy, modify my workouts, and go on leave at seven months. I need to let Sebring know, so he can schedule someone to fill in."

Giving her husband an enigmatic smile, she continued. "On a completely personal topic, I had a happy blast from the past in the mail at work. There was a letter from a gal I used to know in high school. She's going to be in DC for some national high school competition in a few weeks, and she wanted to know whether I wanted to get together with her. She said to email her. She was one of the few people from high school that I don't mind seeing again. Her father was an alcoholic and she was one of those kids who absolutely refused to drink, even if everyone else at the party was, she was that adamant about not drinking, I admired her for it even then. Cara's is probably the only one I've kept in contact with from back then. I think she was the one to find Eddie and me after our accident; if she hadn't been stone sober, I don't know if I'd have made it. So in one respect I will always owe her my life."

"I hope I'll be in town and not out on some investigation. Speaking of investigations, we have new lieutenants joining JAG, at the end of the month, Mayfield and Vukovich. Both from San Diego. Vukovich is supposedly the hotshot, but I've heard some grumblings from Captain Celia Alvarez that she thinks he's cutting corners, she just couldn't prove it, told me to keep an eye on him." They ended anything that resembled shoptalk for the rest of the evening. They went dancing for a few hours before returning home. Valerie was sound asleep, as was Mattie. "We'll tell her in the morning. When do you want everyone to know?" he asked as they climbed into bed.

"Just Sebring and our family, for now"

The rest of February went by quickly, it always did.

Cara emailed Mac her schedule and they agreed to meet at the hotel the students were staying at for breakfast. Mac had already arranged to go in late that morning as she had a dentist appointment scheduled. This would give her a legitimate excuse to leave if things didn't go well. Cara sent her a picture so she knew who she was looking for. Cara had mentioned in her letters that she'd lost weight but she was still much heavier than when she was in school. The Cara she remembered had worn glasses, as she couldn't wear contacts for some reason, but had recently had laser surgery; a gift from her husband and for the first time in nearly thirty-five years was no longer needed help to see.

TBC

The part where Cara had eye surgery is my story. No glasses for me, except for distance)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 64

On that morning, Harm took Valerie to the daycare provider; Mac went to the suburban hotel where she was going to meet Cara. Mac knew, via Cara, that a former classmate of theirs was one of the parents chaperoning. "I intentionally gave her this morning to be the 'wrangler', so that we'd have a chance to talk." Cara, a fellow educator had been placed in charge when the teacher/sponsor, had badly wrenched his knee, and was on crutches for the duration of the trip.

"Wrangler?" Mac asked even though she had an idea what Cara meant.

"They need to be up and at the bus by eight, and not surprisingly, some of them a little slow in getting going in the morning, hence the need for a wrangler." There were a few students eating breakfast, but the other chaperones were doing their job and this gave the two friends a chance to talk. "You're looking good Sarah."

"Thanks, I'll warn you, I'm not that hungry this morning, so I'll just have toast and coffee."

Cara recognized the signs, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, just two months, so other than family and the admiral, no one knows."

"The admiral?"

"Admiral Sebring is my supervisor, so I had to let him know, with various appointments, because of the problems I had with Valerie so my doctor wants me to go on maternity leave at seven months."

"Makes sense, I guess I'm lucky, I was able to work up to my due date, but I also timed my pregnancies right, and had all three during vacation times, one advantage to being an educator" Cara smiled. And speaking of my kids, I have pictures of the two youngest with me, the red-head three tables away is my eldest."

"Harm took Valerie to the baby sitter; she's only a block away so that makes things easy for me and my husband." They ordered their breakfast. "I happen to have a picture taken at Christmas time with the whole gang." Mac dug out the requisite pictures.

"Nice looking group, I recognize the guy, wasn't he in a recruitment ad several years ago?" The family group looked relaxed.

"He was he's holding Valerie, our oldest. Standing nest to him is my stepdaughter Mattie. We found out about her after we were married. The younger couple is my brother-in-law, his wife and son. The older couple is my in-laws; they live in San Diego, Sergei and Galina close to us in Leesburg."

"Ваш муж русский" "Your husband's Russian?" Cara asked. They both took the language in high school; it had been the only school in the state of Arizona to teach the language while they were in high school.

"Нет, его брат родился и вырос там, длинные истории, некоторые из них все еще классифицируется" Mac explained ("No, his brother was born and raised there, long story, some of it's still classified.") Mac wanted to say more but this wasn't the time or the place. Switching back to English Mac whispered, "I think your wrangler must have gotten all her dogies up and at 'em, because if I'm not mistaken, Chelsey just walked in. Is she still..." Mac wanted to phrase it nicely, knowing the two others were friends. The waiter brought their coffee and Mac's toast.

"Cara and Sarah, I see you didn't waste any time in getting together," seeing the light breakfast of toast and coffee Chelsey snarked, "tie another on MacKenzie?"

"Nice to see you too Chelsey Kennedy, or is still Rogers?" Mac said sweetly. She'd learned a long time ago to ignore Chelsey.

"I was telling Cara a little about my family. So where all are you going while here in DC?" Mac changed the subject.

"After the competition the kids are going to see the Supreme Court, but today they're going to see a military court in action. The Navy Judge Advocate General, we're going to sit it on a trial." Chelsey said pedantically.

"That ought to be interesting; I hear things are different in a military court." Mac said, knowing a group of students was coming to JAG today, she didn't know whether or not it would be her courtroom. "If you will excuse me, I have a dentist appointment to get to, and then off to work. See you later. You'll be here for most of the week Cara?"

"Yes, have a good day; I'll talk to you later." Cara said to Mac. Mac left for the dentist, changed into her uniform before her appointment.

"I didn't know call girls worked during the day," Chelsey sneered to Cara with a self-satisfied smile after Mac left the room.

Cara counted to ten silently, "Chelsey, you haven't changed one bit since high school, back home got away with stuff just because your dad was the district attorney, and then a county judge for most of your life. If you add in the well-known fact that your family owns half the town, you've had a free ride all your life. Now, because we're supposed to be an example for these kids I'm not going to call you what I really want to." Cara hissed, as there were too many kids around for it to denigrate into a full-blown argument.

Because they were going to a government installation the teens and their chaperones had to be at JAG early enough to get everyone through security. This meant that everyone in the group had to be ready to go in fifteen minutes.

Chapter 65

Mac had an only had a moment to talk with her husband after her appointment that had been cancelled, the dentist she was to see had a death in the family the night before so her appointment was rescheduled. The General had asked she see him as soon as she arrived and told her the students would be in her courtroom for obvious reasons.

"You know about that high school group coming here today," Harm nodded he did, "it's my alma mater, so the general assigned the group to me" Mac was looking forward to this and she filled in her husband with a couple ideas to deal with a certain chaperone in the group.

"Creswell told me I get tour guide duty today, because my client pled guilty yesterday afternoon." Harm said, "So I need to get down to the first floor and go meet the 'monsters.'" He liked her idea and was glad that they taped the courtroom proceedings.

"Our mascot was the Gila monster, Arizona remember, but it really applies to one of the chaperones, remember me talking about a certain headache from my high school years"

Harm nodded he did, "And you found out she's is one of the chaperones."

"Don't let me know which one, I'll be able to figure it out, now I'm glad the general 'asked' me to do the tour."See you soon, your honor." He headed for the stairs.

Mac went to her office, the trial had started two days before and was already wrapping up, and the plan had been that she'd explain the differences between civilian court and military court to the students and their chaperones but she knew this would go better this way. She was looking forward to seeing the look on Chelsey Rogers face. She waited in her office while Harm herded the group of eight teens and four adults to the courtroom.

Cara was surprised to see the same man that had been in Mac's family picture, thankfully no one but Harm noticed the surprised look on her face when she saw him.

"I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, your guide today. "

Several in the group said "hi" as he directed them to the elevators. One of the women looked at him like she was on the last day of a diet and he was dessert. Somehow, he knew this was Mac's nemesis. He was quite glad that Cara, the one he had a name for already, stood between him and the barracuda in the elevator.

I'll take you to the courtroom in a few minutes; it's much like civilian court, except we don't call them trials. They are court-martials. One difference is that our judges don't wear robes like most judges do, they wear their uniforms. The judge you'll see today is a Marine Lt. Colonel, which one rank below Colonel. A Commander in the Navy, which is my rank, has the equivalent rank. I don't think I need to remind you that you are observers, and like any courtroom, you must be quiet in court. Because this trial will go to the panel today, which is what we in the military call the jury, the judge has agreed to answer your questions during the time we are waiting for them to decide the fate of the defendant. Speaking of questions do you have any before we begin?"

"Yes" Courtney Rogers, "I see that you wear a class ring from the Naval Academy, are all the attorneys here Naval Academy graduates?" The tanned blonde was observant.

"That's a good question Ms Rogers, right now there are only two here that attended school there, but we attended different law schools. We have people who went to Duke, Georgetown, Yale, and Stanford, and several other law schools." They were at the entrance to the courtroom. "We'll now go into the courtroom, and then the judge will give you a few instructions before the trial resumes."

Jen then gave Harm a piece of paper, I won't have a chance to talk to them before court starts. Mac

Courtney Rogers was glad that they were headed into the courtroom because she recognized the look her mother was giving the tall, handsome commander giving them the tour. She could also see the wedding band on his finger and she decided to sit as far away from her mother as she could in the few seats available for them in the courtroom. However, she wasn't able to do this as she ended up sitting just across the aisle from Chelsey.

When the group sat down Harm explained, "I told you the judge would talk to you before the trial resumes, but I was just given a note by the judge. The court-martial will resume, so the judge will talk with you later, after summations by the counsels. Here are the ground rules, during the trial you cannot talk to each other or anyone else in the courtroom. Please save your questions for later. I see you all have paper and pen which is good, as I have to inform you electronic items need to be turned off now. This includes cell phones and camera phones people." This elicited several groans. "Remember, as in civilian court you will all need to rise when the judge comes in."

Harm nodded to the bailiff to begin. The bailiff announced, "All rise. The court-martial of Lance Corporal Eleanor Olson will resume, Lt. Colonel Sarah McKenzie-Rabb presiding." Mac had decided hyphenate her name, and go by McKenzie-Rabb at work, after a civilian attorney tried to change judges so as to not try his case against Harm, and Mac had been the only other judge available. Mac entered the courtroom. All the spectators stood up, although Shannon Weston, sitting next to Chelsey, and the other female chaperone, had to prompt Chelsey Rogers to stand. Chelsey was dumbfounded when she saw who the judge was.


	16. Chapter 16

I forgot to acknowledge google dot com for their help with the translation in German, Spanish and Russian in the course of this story.

Also special thanks to Janlaw for her expertise to help flesh out this section. You made it a whole lot better. Thanks a zillion.

Chapter 66

Chelsey had tried to get into two different law schools three times, but her scores were too low, and no amount of her father's badgering the admissions worked in her favor. What Chelsey didn't know, because her father refused to tell her, was that her application had been repeatedly rejected; not only because of her low LSAT scores, but mostly because her reference letters had been less than glowing. (I don't know if there are letters of reference for law school, but for the sake of the story, let's say there are.)and stated the unvarnished truth about her. In polite terms, Chelsey was a lying scumbag. Chelsey's first thought was 'How did that trailer trash make it into law school?'

Mac was enjoying the looks of astonishment on the faces of her former classmates who'd recognized her; especially Chelsey, and noted that she'd needed a little push to stand when Mac entered the room. Her time on the bench made it easy for her to school her features into not revealing anything.

Mac explained to the other spectators, and to both attorneys, even though they had already been informed of the group's presence, that there was a group of students in the courtroom. "They are under the same restrictions as any adult. That means there will be no outbursts from anyone, after all, this is a court of law. This also means no talking to each other." She was directing this to Chelsey in particular, but everyone needed to hear the edict. "No cell phones or any other electronic device may be on at any time. After closing arguments, I instruct the members, and then while they are deliberating, I will allow the students to ask questions. I know that the chaperones might also have questions for me, but if they want to ask a question, they can wait until after court is over. Trial Counsel will give his closing argument first. You may proceed."

Harm was enjoying watching his wife in her position as judge. He didn't get to watch her very often; he couldn't appear in her court as counsel, and the chances to slip in for a few minutes to observe were few. Besides, he had an ulterior motive; he was keeping an eye on the adults in the group, especially the woman who crept him out. He had the feeling this was the same woman who'd made life miserable for Mac when they were younger.

Chelsey had turned about five shades of green, red, and white as she reluctantly stood. She couldn't believe it, Sarah, the daughter of a worthless drunk, whose mother had run away from home the night that Mac had turned fifteen, had obviously made it through law school, on her back most likely, and had somehow hoodwinked the military into giving her this cushy job. She knew the remark about questions by the adults was directed to her specifically.

Her daughter just smiled at her, and not for the first time did Chelsey wonder if the hospital had given her the wrong baby, because despite the fact Courtney looked like a younger, prettier version of her mother, she was sure Courtney was not hers. She was a kind, gentle soul, nothing like any of her family. Her despised mother in law and her daughter were much more like mother and daughter, they were the only members of either family who people seemed to honestly like. Prenuptial agreements signed without reading, had forced Chelsey and her husband, Darien, to stay married. A divorce, on any grounds, reverted everything, including their homes, to their parents' irrevocable trusts. Chelsey and Darien had no choice to stay together; they loved the lavish lifestyle their families had given them since birth, thus they tolerated each other's multiple affairs.

The court martial went to the members within the hour and after the accused had been taken from the court while the members deliberated to decide her guilt or innocence, Mac again directed her attention to the "guests". "Trial and defense counsels can stay and answer questions if they like, but I am not requiring them to stay. Students of Goldwater High School, from the great state of Arizona, do you have any questions for me or the attorneys?" Bud and Sturgis both stayed.

Several hands went up, so Mac chose the hand that went up the quickest. "The young man in the red striped shirt, what is your name and what is your question."

Chapter 67

"Next question--the redhead, in the second row Cara's daughter was the only redhead in the room.

"I noticed that the Commander and you have the same last name. I take it you're married to each other. Can you work together?"

Chelsey had not noticed the name on Sarah's nameplate; she'd been too busy trying not to say a word to see something so trivial as a last name. 'How did that tramp manage to get her claws into a guy like him? I know, I'll talk with him later, and see if he wants to be with a real woman.' Of course it would be Melody, Cara's goody two shoes daughter who would ask that question.' Chelsey schemed as Mac smiled at the students.

"Yes, we do, we're married, with children." Normally, when she spoke to student groups that came to the courtroom, she didn't offer that information, but this was a special group. She wanted certain people to hear specific information. "Because we are married, he cannot appear before me in court as it would be a conflict of interest, but for years we were partners here at JAG."

There were looks from the teen girls who saw the romance of two co-workers falling in love.

Mac continued, "When we married, I transferred to the judiciary. The Judge Advocate General at the time admitted that between the Commander and I, the obvious choice to be a judge on a permanent basis was yours truly. Don't get me wrong, the Commander is a fine litigator, but the few times he's been on the bench he found it difficult. When I was transferred I had to take a special course at the Naval Justice School In fact, all Navy and Marine Corp attorneys are called "judge advocates" – we have to go to the Naval Justice School, those who are selected be judges have to take additional courses."

She could have explained in more detail, but it was getting close to lunchtime and unlike her pregnancy with Valerie, she seemed to be hungry all the time, which amused Harm to no end. "One more question, and then we will break for lunch. "

"The young man in the third row, with the blue spiked hair" Mac noticed Chelsey grimaced when the boy was chosen, and Chelsey's daughter grinned. 'Must be the boyfriend, wonder what old Chels thinks about that relationship?' she thought with inward glee. Courtney's boyfriend, who her mother had forbidden her to date, or spend time with, was enjoying spending time with Courtney because her mother couldn't say anything as this was a school-sponsored trip. "Zachary Greene---What are the differences between civilian and military lawyers?"

Mac decided she'd have Sturgis answer that question, "I'll have Commander Turner answer that question."

"Unlike many civilian attorneys who are in private practice and often charge a high hourly rate, a military attorney is a commissioned officer and is paid according to whatever his or her pay grade is. As a military attorney, I compete for promotion against other Commanders in the JAG Corps, such as Commander Rabb. Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb and other Marine judge advocates have to compete against other Marine line officers. A military attorney is assigned a duty station for a tour of duty and assigned a job. A few attorneys here have been at headquarters for a long period, Commander Rabb, and Lt. Commander Roberts, but for the most part we are transferred every couple of years, we go where we are sent, but we can indicate where we want to be stationed. As for clients, if you're assigned as defense counsel, you don't pick your clients, they are assigned to you. It is our sworn duty to give our client the best defense, even when we think they are guilty as sin."

"One quick question, the blond young lady on the end in the second row" Mac saw they still had time before it was noon.

"Courtney Rogers, do JAG's do other types of lawyering?"

Mac explained that there were lawyers who dealt with family law issues, and some were dealing with medical malpractice and other civil law issues. She finished with, "there is a wide range of practice areas for judge advocates. With that, we will break for lunch. The defense and the trial counsels are not required to be back, unless the members come back with a verdict. I would like all of you to be back here in one hour, and will take more questions."

"All rise," the bailiff said as she rose and left the courtroom.

The students and their chaperones remained standing, waiting for the Commander to dismiss them. They would be staying at JAG during lunch. Harm could tell that Chelsey wanted to confront Mac, so he told the entire group. "The judges' chambers are by invitation only; if you go in there without permission, unless you have business there, you will find yourself in the brig before you can blink!" Chelsey got the message, at least temporarily and actually did her duties as a chaperone. Harm escorted the group to the cafeteria, telling them they were welcome to sit outside and enjoy the unseasonably warm day.

"This is warm?" Chelsey muttered.

"I forgot, you're from Arizona," he laughed, "I'll meet you by the first floor doors in fifty five minutes." Mr. Castillo, the lead chaperone took over. Harm went to Mac's chambers to enjoy lunch with his wife.

Chapter 68

At 1300, they were al back in the courtroom except Bud and Sturgis, who remained in their offices until the members reached a verdict.

"This afternoon will be conducted a bit differently," Mac said as soon as they were settled. "Commander Rabb and I will continue to answer your questions, but we will do this in a more informal manner. However, at any time we may be notified that the members have reached a verdict. At that time, I will leave for a moment and court will resume, and at that point the same rules apply as they did this morning."

Using the chairs normally reserved for counsel and the accused, Harm intentionally sat in the counsel chair since sitting in the accused's chair still gave him goose bumps after nearly two years. Mac had to smile at this.

"I want you all to ask a question, so those who haven't asked me a question yet, please do. When I have answered all the students questions, if there are any questions left unanswered, then the adults may ask. State your name first."

"Adrianna Castillo, can a civilian attorney appear before the court?"

"Yes they can, any accused, enlisted or officer may retain civilian counsel, and the only requirement is that they be a member in good standing of the Bar," Harm answered. He'd requested Mac as his civilian counsel back when was accused of killing Konaplonik.

"Warren Lloyd-Mitchell, my grandfather was a JAG officer during Vietnam. He said that no woman can serve aboard ships, is that still true?"

Mac took this one, had this kid been hiding under a rock all his life. "In 1978 Congress changed the law to permit women to serve on ships and since then both female and male JAG officers have been stationed on various ships. JAG officers are usually placed on aircraft carriers and certain other large ships. In fact, female line officers are in command of warships and are fighter pilots. When my husband was an aviator, he had a female RIO."

Warren looked disappointed; Mac figured he held many of his grandfather's views about women in the military. She was correct.

"Adam Weston", Shannon's stepson, asked the next question. "What are the similarities and what at the differences from civilian criminal law?"

"One thing stays the same. The accused is still presumed innocent, and Trial Counsel must prove the case beyond a reasonable doubt. Just like any District or State's attorney has to for a conviction. And as in civilian court you can ask for trial by a Military Judge or by the members - the jury."

"There are differences though" Harm took over "It could be that the accused could have a judge for the trial and members of a panel for sentencing if they are convicted."

There were a few questions of a more personal nature, and Mac told them in a no nonsense tone, "I've told you more than most groups, so my answer is I choose not to answer that question, or as lawyers often say, 'no comment'." The boys asking the impertinent questions had been bribed by Chelsey to do that. The looks they were getting from the other students and the other chaperones did not bode well for the three young men when their trip to JAG was over.

"If there are any questions that pertain to the law, or the Navy or the Marine Corps, I'll take more questions; otherwise you have the option Mr. Castillo, of having the group remain in the building until the members come back with a verdict, or you can leave at this time." By putting the onus on the students' teacher, she knew there would be no more problems from the group. Mac had expected at least one inappropriate question.

"Courtney Rogers, Colonel Rabb, what happens if someone pleads guilty, is that different in the military?"

Mac was relieved to get a question she could answer. "If the accused pleads guilty, the Military Judge conducts an examination of the accused to make sure that the accused is factually and legally guilty - otherwise the Judge cannot accept a guilty plea. In some states you are able to plead guilty and not admit guilt but that does not apply in a military court."

This piqued the attention of the students, even the three knuckleheads who'd originally paid more attention to Chelsey's ass-ets.

"Steve Braun, I apologize for my question earlier, it was inappropriate," the teen was contrite. Mac could tell, she'd been a litigator _and_ a jurist long enough to know when someone was just saying the words.

"Apology accepted." Mac said, "Ask your question."

Steve asked, "What happens if and when someone is convicted at their court martial?"

"I will have Commander Rabb answer that question, in just a moment." The bailiff had just given her the signal that a verdict had been reached. "This will be the last question as the verdict has been reached and court will reconvene in ten minutes."

Harm had first hand experience as he'd started the process for an appeal before his transfer to McNeil Island so he took the question after a glance from Mac. "As JAG officers we can also be assigned, as appellate counsel, and like the trial itself, we might be assigned as either appellate defense counsel or appellate government counsel. That's a separate duty station. In the military, there are two levels of appeals. The appeals court judges for the intermediate appellate court are senior JAG officers. That would count either of us out. We aren't senior enough in rank. When it comes to judges on the Court of Appeals for the Armed Forces, they are civilian judges who are appointed by the President for a term of years. The Colonel herself has been an appellate counsel: she was once temporarily assigned to be the defense counsel for a death penalty case when it was on appeal."

Even Chelsey seemed impressed to hear that Mac was given that level of responsibility.

"That will be it for the question and answer time. When the courts martial resumes, the same restrictions I imposed are still in place. There are certain crimes that do not have a civilian counterpart and they are considered strictly military offenses. The accused has two charges against her that fall into that category and I will explain it to you after the verdict has been announced."

A few minutes later Mac asked the President of the court, "do you have a verdict?"

'"Yes, we do Your Honor." The bailiff took the Findings Worksheet with the verdict from the President of the panel. Mac saw the verdict, it had gone as she expected.

"Will the accused and counsel please rise." Lance Corporal Eleanor "Nelli" Olson stood with a smirk. Bud glared at his client as he stood and the smirk quickly left her face.

"We find the accused, Lance Corporal Eleanor Olson, USMC, guilty of all charges and specifications."

Hearing this, the bravado disappeared from the accused; Nelli thought that she'd be able to get away with the offenses she'd committed. Growing up all she'd had to do was bat her eyelashes and her mother had given in to her demands. Her father had insisted, however, that she enlist in the armed services and serve her country, before he would pay for any college or university. She wanted to go to fashion school, as her mother had always said she had a unique style and planned to attend one in her hometown, as soon as her enlistment was up. She'd done well in the Marines until she went home on leave. Her closest friends had boyfriends who were showering them with the lifestyle they'd grown accustomed to growing up. Nelli missed the high life. She'd decided to supplement her income; her father had arranged it so that the principal of her trust fund did not get into her greedy hands until she was twenty-five. Bud had tried, to convince his client to take the plea agreement. She'd foolishly insisted on a court martial and was now beginning to realize the gravity of her actions.

Mac polled the panel, which consisted of a Lt. Colonel, a Major, two Captains, two Gunnery Sergeants, and a Staff Sergeant. They had been unanimous in their verdict. "Lance Corporal Olson, as you have been found guilty on all counts and specifications, you will remain in the brig until sentencing, which will occur this Friday at 0900. Court is adjourned until then." The corporal was shackled for her return trip to the brig.

Her mother sat there stunned; she couldn't believe that her daughter had robbed a bank, much less one on the base that she lived on. Her stepfather, Lars Williams, who'd raised her since she was in diapers, was disgusted with his wife. She'd done everything to undermine his attempt to give the girl a solid upbringing. He was thankful that her ex-husband before his death a year ago, had tried to instill some sense of honor in his daughter, but Rietta's influence had been too strong. "Rietta, I told you before we married, that if you didn't get some morals in your daughter, she'd turn out to be a bad penny. I was right. Let's go." He left the courtroom and she had no choice but to follow.

When the courtroom was cleared of all the other spectators Mac returned and sat in her ergonomically correct chair. "I think there may be some questions, am I right?"

"Colonel McKenzie-Rabb" Melody Torres asked, "I noticed that the corporal was charged with Unauthorized Absence, and Dereliction of Duty in addition to armed robbery. Why?"

"Melody that is an excellent question, on the morning of the robbery, the corporal did not show up for duty at the armory, and did not have an authorized reason to be absent, that is the reason she was charged with that crime. She was found derelict in her duty when she purposely did not lock the door to the armory so that her partner in crime could steal the weapons that they used at the credit union."

"Are there any other questions?" The students shook their heads. The chaperones were proud of most of the group; most of the queries had been thoughtful and inquisitive, the questions from the boys had been unnecessary and dealt with privately. "It has been a great honor to have students from my alma mater here. I hope that you were able to learn a bit about the military and military law today. Enjoy the rest of your time in DC, and best of luck during your competition."

Chelsey had enough, she couldn't keep quiet any longer, and knowing that court was over she could risk the outburst that had been building all morning, since she'd first seen Sarah MacKenzie. "Sarah, you killed Eddie, he was supposed to meet me that night…he was Phillip's father!" As she said these words, she moved from the gallery closer to the bench. Harm sprang up from his seat and went to stop the woman before she could attempt to harm his wife.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 69

Several things happened at once, Mac stayed put, as she had a desk between her and the apparently deranged Chelsey.

Harm put himself between the crazed woman and his wife. Courtney screamed, "Mom, you are embarrassing me." Her daughter knew very well that her father Darien was also Phillip's father; they were too similar in looks not to be. Courtney had seen pictures of Eddie in her parent's yearbook, and having just aced genetics in chemistry, she knew the chances were slim that Eddie was the biological father. Courtney figured, rightly, that Eddie and Chelsey met secretly because her father had prohibited the young man from his house and places of business. In desperation, Chelsey begged Darien to marry her and claim fatherhood, as he was sure he was the father, as he and Chelsey had been having sex regularly since her sixteenth birthday. Darien didn't know about his girlfriend's trysts with the town bad-boy, and the timing was right, in her deluded mind. Long before Phillip's death at age sixteen of leukemia, Darien had a paternity test run, and it confirmed what he knew all along. "Dad has proof. Phillip was _his_."

Hearing this family laundry aired in public, slowed Chelsey down just long enough for Bud to tackle the woman. Bud hadn't planned to tackle her, instead of grabbing her arm, as he intended he grabbed her waist. Momentum took over and they both went down. The guards, who'd been summoned by Mac's 'panic' button, had her in handcuffs in seconds.

Courtney was in tears, and Cara was comforting her. Courtney looked at Mac. "I'm so sorry. For years, Mom told me Eddie was Phillip's dad, when it was obvious, just looking at Phil, that he was Dad's."

When the guards had handcuffed Chelsey and pulled her to a standing position Mac took a deep breath before talking. "Chelsey, you know quite well that Eddie was driving that night, I was in the passenger seat, we were all headed to the quarry," If Mac had known about Chelsey's obsession over Eddie, she'd have done things differently, and may have turned down the request for the students visit.

Shannon profusely apologized for the actions of her fellow chaperone and friend. "Lt. Colonel McKenzie-Rabb, I apologize to the court for the behavior you were subjected to."

Mac accepted the apology, even though Shannon didn't have to make it. "Maybe she will get the help she obviously needs."

Shannon knew that she and the other chaperones could handle the students during the upcoming competition. It would be an interesting time to be in their hometown though, as the school board would not condone her actions in the courtroom. Darien could get his wife out of jail.

Steve Braun helped Bud up after he ended up on the floor, and noticed that the Lt. Commander had a prosthetic leg.

"Afghanistan" was all Bud said sensing the question.

"Thanks for serving your country, despite the cost." Steve honestly admitted. He'd knew he'd been a fool to listen to Chelsey but his actions, as he'd been just a second slow in stopping Chelsey from leaving the gallery, went a long way in redeeming himself.

"Your welcome and thanks". Bud said.

To make sure Mac was all right, Harm had a medical corpsman sent to make sure Mac was okay. She'd had closer calls with others, and not so patiently suffered through the brief examination. The corpsman didn't find anything wrong, as Mac fully expected, but suggested she check with her doctor.

Harm made her an appointment, against her wishes. The doctor reassured him. "If your wife wasn't considered to be high-risk, I wouldn't have even seen her today. However, if any problems, please come in immediately"

Mac declined to press charges against Chelsey, but General Creswell did. Chelsey was eventually extradited to Phoenix, which had the closest airport, a county sheriff's deputy there to meet her, along with her husband Darien. Per the agreement made with Creswell, she was placed on house arrest for six months.

Upon her return home, Chelsey was informed by the school superintendent herself, that she was banned from all school related activities and facilities, with the exception of her daughter's graduation ceremony when that time came

After the competition, where the high school team took fourth place in the national competition, Courtney took her mother's luggage home, and stayed long enough to get what she needed before moving in with her grandparents.

Chapter 70

After the competition and the return to Arizona, Cara called Mac upon her return home to inform her that Chelsey had been booted from all school related activities permanently. The actions Chelsey had taken at JAG had finally opened her father's eyes to what a grown-up brat she was. The town grapevine was that he'd informed both Chelsey and her husband Darien that he was cutting them off financially, they would now have to work for the allowance the trust distributed to them on a monthly basis. He informed them that everything would now go to Courtney, who had somehow managed to be a decent human being despite the family she'd been raised in.

What Chelsey would never know, what her father would not allow to become public knowledge: his wife had put her foot down and told him something had to be done about their daughter, he'd had things his way Chelsey's whole life and had made a mess of her life. If he didn't she would divorce him and let the Arizona authorities know what and where the proverbial skeletons in his closet were and where the proof was. He knew she would do as she promised to if he didn't. He changed his will, but before he could change his mind, he died of a heart attack weeks later. With his death, Courtney's grandmother was finally able to clean up the mess that her husband, and his crony, Darien's late father, had made of the town. Her actions made news even in the DC area.

Two weeks after her reunion with several classmates from high school, Mac realized that this pregnancy would be much different as she struggled to keep her lunch down for the third day in a row. She didn't want to worry Harm, but she knew she needed to see her obstetrician before her next appointment. "Colonel, I called the clinic for you, and scheduled an appointment for this afternoon at 1630." Jennifer Coates said after seeing Mac struggle for the third day. Mac might be upset with her for being so presumptuous but she wanted to see the happy family grow.

Mac knew there was a time a time to tough it out, after all she was a Marine, but there were times that it was not a good idea, and with a new life inside her, she realized she should have made the appointment herself this morning. "What symptoms did you tell them that you were having?" Mac asked the petty officer, knowing that Coates had said she was Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, Lt. Colonel.

Jennifer had the grace to blush, "I told them that I'd been feeling more nauseous than normal, that people said I looked pale, and that I didn't have an appetite."

Jennifer had her pegged; the only thing she didn't know was the headache Mac had to deal with. She had the feeling her blood pressure was higher that it should be. "I'll let my C.O. know I need to leave early and Harm since he'll have to pick up Valerie from the sitter." She knew that Harm was at the Pentagon all morning, and he had prep work for a trial starting the next week so he'd be able to get the toddler.

Looking at her watch she knew she had enough time to walk over to Harm's office and give him the message in person, and if he weren't there, she could write him a note. He was in his office, having just arrived after having lunch with Admiral Chegwidden. "Harm, you'll need to pick Val up, I have an appointment this afternoon, just to make sure that everything is okay with the baby."

"I can call Mattie and have her pick Val up if you want me there." Harm said, mentally berating himself for not noticing how his wife was feeling physically.

"I'll call you, if she wants to talk with both of us" Mac compromised. As far as she knew, there was no need for Harm to be at this appointment. It wasn't as if they were going to find out the sex of the baby. That appointment she wanted him there for.

That afternoon, after the doctor examined her, he said that he wanted to talk with her. "Should I call my husband, and have him meet us here?" Mac had the feeling the doctor did not have good news for her.

"It's up to you" was all that the doctor said.

Knowing that Harm had wanted to come to the appointment made the decision very easy "I'll call him, he wanted to come with me, but he had court this afternoon." Mac used the phone in the exam room and found out that Harm was already on his way here.

"Even if it's nothing more serious than a headache, I want to be there" was his reply. He then told her where he was, as he'd already left JAG. When Creswell heard that Mac had left for an emergency appointment with the obstetrician, he had Okayed Harm's early departure.

"My husband will be here in about ten minutes," Mac told the doctor.

"I have another patient to see, meet me at my office in half an hour." With that the doctor left the room, and Mac was glad that this was not her normal physician as the woman needed to take a course in bedside manner 101." Her regular doctor was off, which was why she was trying to wait another day to see her.

Taking her time changing back into her uniform, Mac wondered what the doctor was going to say. All sorts of things were going through her head, from 'you've miscarried', to 'all you have is a headache.' She stayed in the waiting room for Harm, after informing the receptionist that the doctor wanted to see her in her office in 24 minutes.

"Wait here and I'll take you back when she's ready to see you," the sympathetic woman said. The receptionist had been in Mac's shoes, as she also suffered from endometriosis, so Mac knew the sympathy in her voice was genuine.

Eleven minutes went by and Mac just leafed through the magazines that were available. Nothing was catching her attention to read more than the first line of the paragraph. Finally, Harm came into the waiting room, which Mac felt, not for the first time was more than aptly named.

"I got stuck behind a fender bender; otherwise I would have been here five minutes ago" Harm said as he sat down next to her, and wishing that they weren't in uniform so that he could kiss his wife. Instead, he took her hand in his. "When Bud found I was leaving to come here, he offered to get Valerie. He'll take her home, and we'll pick her up when we are done here."

"He's a good friend," Mac said appreciating her husband's hand in hers, drawing strength from it. She was dreading what the doctor was going to say.

The thirty minutes the doctor said came and went, Mac was just about to see what was taking her so long, when the receptionist said "Lt. Colonel Rabb, I'll take you and your husband to the doctor's office now, please follow me."

tbc

when I return, out of town, and most likely not able to post for the duration I'm gone. Do not fret, I have chapters ready to go, and am nearing the end of this saga.

Karen


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 71

The two followed her into the office, and Mac noted that the office seemed as sterile in personality as the doctor herself. Mac's regular doctor had made her office seem comfortable and inviting. Mac sat down with more than a little bit of trepidation. Harm could feel the nervousness in Mac's hand when he sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He was just about as nervous as she was, but neither of them showed it. Military discipline and over two decades in the courtroom enabled both of them to shield their true emotions.

"I see that your husband is here, Colonel," the doctor said coolly.

"This doctor could really take a refresher course in bedside manner' Harm thought.

"I looked at your results, and at your medical history, and in my opinion, if you want to deliver a healthy baby I would advise that you go on bed-rest immediately."

Mac was actually relieved, she was sure that the doctor was going to tell her that she'd miscarried. "I will write orders so that your commanding officer will know you will be away for the next several months."

"Doctor Acosta said that I would have to go on bed-rest at seven months, so I am looking at close to seven months of bed rest." Mac questioned the doctor.

"If you want to carry to full term yes it means that you are on bed rest until the baby comes. It is possible that Doctor Acosta will modify your bed-rest; or she may hospitalize you, it all depends on how things go. I suggest that you see Doctor Acosta in a week. Until then, I have a list of things that I don't want you to do," she handed a piece of paper that had the same things she'd had with Valerie's pregnancy. She couldn't lift over a certain weight, (that would make life interesting, as Valerie was around this time, with these restrictions, she couldn't keep her at home with her during the day) she was to stay in bed except for meals, etc. "Here are the orders for your CO."

They knew the doctor was competent, and was hoping that she was just having an off day, and wasn't as normally so curt with her patients. What they didn't know was she'd just had to inform a Marine captain's wife that she had miscarried quadruplets. It had seemed that she'd given bad news to women all day long. She was used to dealing with regular, if there were such a thing, pregnancies. She'd be quite glad to see Doctor Rachel Acosta back at her post, dealing with the high-risk pregnancies.

Mac and Harm went home, picking up Valerie on the way, as Mattie had track practice. The mood that night was subdued, and Mattie quickly noticed it. When she heard the doctor's orders of rest, she volunteered to give up her track season, but Mac told her no. "I don't want you to regret giving it up, besides, the Academy hasn't reported yet, if you're in next year, you need track on your resume if you are going to Virginia Tech or the University of Virginia." They would know in a matter of days where Mattie would go to school. She'd applied to go to Annapolis, it wasn't a shoe-in she'd be admitted. The fact her father and grandfather had attended would help. They were waiting for that phone call, or that letter to arrive that would let her know where she was going or not going to go to school.

Valerie sensed the mood in the house, and she wanted only Mac to hold her, which Harm agreed to, only if Mac were laying down. That seemed to calm the toddler, and then Harm began the process of getting her to bed, a routine he and Mattie would share over the coming months, unless Dr. Acosta changed the rules regarding how long Mac could be up during the day.

Before going to bed Harm had Mac call Trish, to let her know of the development. "I'm likely here for the duration, until the doc changes her mind, or I go into the hospital. I want this little one to make it, so I'm going to do everything they ask, even if it drives me up the wall," she admitted.

Trish told her that she understood more than she realized, "I was only able to carry Harm's younger sibling for five months, I know complete bed rest might have helped me carry her until she was big enough to make it on the outside, but I had a toddler in the house and a husband that was out to sea. My doctor was good, but things are different than they were forty years ago when I was carrying our little Patricia. Call me any time, day or night even if you just want to vent." She went on to tell Mac that if she wanted to learn about art during this time of enforced bed rest, then she would recommend classes she could take online.

General Creswell had to make changes in the roster with Mac's extended maternity leave. At Mac's next appointment, Dr. Acosta said that her fellow doctor had made the right call, and it would be a week-to-week call whether or not bed rest would be mandatory for the remainder of the pregnancy.

At the end of March, Mattie got the letters she was expecting from the Naval Academy, Virginia Tech and the University of Virginia. They had all sent letters of acceptance so she had to decide which school to attend.

Chapter 72

Mattie's preference was the Naval Academy, so despite very good financial aid packages she'd been offered from the other schools; she chose to go to Annapolis. She decided to be on the safe side, in case for some odd reason she didn't make it through the summer, to reserve a spot at Virginia Tech. However, by August 1, she knew she'd make it through and informed the school and possibly give someone else a chance to go to the university.

Mac was soon bored with nothing to do, and called General Creswell to see if she could possibly do freedom of information requests, anything to keep her mind occupied. He agreed to the request, even if she were limited to 20 hours of work a week, it helped the lawyers in that section with their caseload.

Mattie did what she could around the house to help despite the fact she was busy with track season, and it was the last semester of her senior year and all that entailed. Harm was kept extremely busy between work and his family for the next few months. Thankfully, with the exception of a trip to Okalahoma that was work-related, the General did his best to keep him closer to home, sending him no further than Norfolk.

Harm was given the opportunity to mentor Lt. Gregory Vukovich, who was not making his life any easier. The young lieutenant had the natural ability to be a good litigator, Harm could see, but he could also see that the younger man had the tendency to cut corners and the younger man was headed for major trouble if that trend continued. When Harm found out that a witness that Vukovich had managed to find was an actor, and not actually, who he said he was, he lowered the boom on both men. Thankfully, he'd unintentionally overheard the conversation between the two men in the courtroom corridor, which confirmed his growing suspicions that something was not quite right with the witness, he'd seemed too good to be true. Harm had just called Mac to see how she was doing, while court was on a break, and had no only heard the conversation he'd seen money change hands. The arrogant Lieutenant had not taken the precautions to make sure they would not be overheard. He called the two over to him and asked if both would step into Mac's empty office. Neither man realized what was about to happen.

"I don't want to make a scene, so I called you into this office," Harm said, using his height to his advantage. "I'd like for both of you to take a seat" the two men did as requested. Harm shut the door behind him, but not before signaling for a member of the military police, that was standing nearby to come with him. "I overheard your conversation, and I am placing both of you under arrest. The sergeant will take both of you into custody." To the youthful looking sergeant Harm told him what the charges were.

"I heard enough of the conversation myself, Commander, that you can call me as a witness" the youthful sergeant said as he called for backup using his walkie-talkie.

Vukovich looked stunned; he thought he could get away with this, as he had in the past. The guilt was written on his face, in Harm's opinion. The arrest of the arrogant attorney caused a bit of an uproar, and put the proceedings on hold for a few days, to make sure of the credibility of any of the witnesses the now disgraced lieutenant had used in court up to that point in the court-martial.

Creswell had been hesitant, at first, to hear the news about the man who'd seemed like such a promising litigator. When the sergeant confirmed what Harm heard, he realized that he'd been hoodwinked. When he called the SecNav, with the information that Harm had uncovered, he was not surprised by what the SecNav had to say.

"I think it's time that Rabb have his own command. If I remember his record correctly, he's close to a promotion to Captain."

Creswell admitted that Harm was on the list for a possible promotion, despite his months in prison. "As you know, Captain Hastings has put in for retirement. That will leave a position open at Pearl. I know that a newly frocked captain doesn't always get that sort of command, but in my opinion, he's ready for it. The only problem I foresee is that his wife is on medical leave currently, she's on a mandatory bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy, but since Hastings is not due to retire until the middle of October that works out fine. I'll let the promotions board know, as they meet next week, that both you and I would like him to take that position. It's time he left headquarters any way; he's been there for close to a decade. In addition, I think that Roberts should go with him, the two men work well together, and there are not many places Lt. Commander Roberts can be sent, due to his injury. I don't want to lose a fine litigator like Roberts, just because he lost a portion of his leg in service to his country."

The two talked awhile longer, doing business that needed to be finished, but didn't need a face-to-face meeting.

Chapter 73

Mac was surprised to hear about the events of the day when Harm finally got home that evening, she'd only just met the brash lieutenant, but he reminded her of a young Mic, and was glad that she didn't have to deal with him on a daily basis.

The next few weeks passed quickly for Mac, the Freedom of Information paperwork keeping her mind occupied. The doctor was pleased with the results at every appointment but insisted that Mac stay on bed rest. As Valerie was early, the doctor was sure this young Rabb would be as well, and they wanted to make sure he or she, Harm and Mac decided not to find out the sex of the baby, was as healthy as could be before birth.

Young Valerie was just young enough that she didn't really understand why Mommy was always in bed, and could only hold her if sitting or in bed, but thankfully she took what hugs she could, and was happy with that. Mattie and Harm did what they could to compensate.

Mac wanted to attend several of the functions that Mattie was involved with the last weeks of high school, but the doctor told her she was limited to graduation, even then, she was to take it very easy. He told her she could go, if she went in a wheelchair, which Mac did reluctantly. She wasn't about to miss this.

Mattie was one of the salutatorians of her class, so she was among the first graduates to get her diploma that night. Soon after she received her diploma, Harm wheeled Mac out of the auditorium. He'd noticed that there was a room set aside for nursing mothers and infants, where a person could watch the proceedings and there was a cot there for her to lie on. This way Mac could be there, and not put herself or the baby in undue risk.

When the ceremony was over, Harm carried a sleeping Valerie, and first went to get Mac before searching through the crowd for his daughter. Sergei and his family had already found the graduate and were taking a picture of the cousins. Andrei was trying to get the cap from her head, but she'd pinned it to keep it from slipping. It made for a very interesting picture as the tow-headed tyke was determined to get it, and his older cousin just as determined it would stay on her head.

Various family pictures were taken then since Trish and Frank had not been able to get there until just before the ceremony, and hadn't had the chance to congratulate their eldest grandchild on being one of the top five in her class.

"I am so proud of you honey, you showed a great deal of maturity when you were running your Mom's business and maintaining an A average on the classes you were taking. Your grades didn't dip when you went back to school. Your dad has told me how much help you have been these past few months since with Mac out of commission," Trish said as she gave her a hug. Three years earlier, she had despaired ever having a grandchild, and now she had four, with one on the way.

Sergei had asked her, in private, "Could Andrei and any future children we might have could call you Nana. His mother had died suddenly shortly after he'd returned to the U.S. Trish Burnett was the closest thing to a grandmother the Zhukov –Rabb children would ever know. It was hard at first to hear, but the unconditional love she received from the boy made it a joy for hear to hear the word.

The day grew close for Mattie to leave for the Academy. Harm was glad that she wasn't going to be too far away, so when the chance to get away for a weekend arose, she could come home. He realized that going across the country for school had only widened the gap between his mother and himself. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Mattie, he'd been with her for such a short portion of her growing years.

He had received his captain's bars in early May but had not been given a new assignment, as Sturgis and a few others who had graduated from the academy with him, had. He was sure this was because of the time he'd been out of the Navy. With a baby on the way, this was not the time for him to put in for retirement, but when a few weeks went by, he and Mac talked about what they should do and they agreed that nothing would be done about his future until the baby was born.

The day that Mattie left for the Academy Harm had almost called in and taken a personal day, but he they knew their babysitter preferred that she have at least a day's notice of non-illness absences. With that, he knew it was easier for him to be at work, and busy than at home and brooding. It was a good thing he went in because the General called him in to his office when he arrived.

"I know that your daughter left for the Academy today, and since Cammy is there, I have an idea of what you are going through today." Creswell could sense that the younger father would be a little off today because of Mattie's departure. "That was not the reason I called you into my office."

Harm was puzzled, and figured that he was about to be sent out on a TAD assignment. The General had been quite generous in not giving him a lot of assignments out of town. Maybe he was going to Iraq, to deal with some of the issues that had recently arisen with the troops. He didn't expect to hear what Creswell had to say.

"As you may have heard, Captain Ryan Hastings has put in for retirement. He's due to retire the middle of October. Congratulations, Captain Rabb, you have been chosen to replace him as the CO of legal services at Pearl."

Chapter 74

Harm just stood there stunned. He would not have expected to be given such a plum assignment with some of the black marks on his record.

Creswell continued, "Roberts will be sent with you, you work well as a team, and with limitations his leg has on his career, this is about a plum an assignment that he can expect, unless you would prefer someone else as your chief of staff."

"No, we work well as a team." Harm answered honestly.

The only problem Harm could see with the transfer was what Mac was going to do. She could conceivably be placed somewhere else than JAG, at Pearl, it all depended on what was available but Creswell answered his question before it was asked.

"If the Colonel weren't on restricted duty because of her pregnancy we might have had issues trying to find a position at Pearl. However, there is a TDY in Pearl that will utilize her skills, and then she'll take an opening in the judiciary after the first of the year. Unless she is going inactive?" It was always a possibility when an officer took a maternity leave. The General would not have been surprised either way.

"We discussed that, but Mac wants to get her twenty in before she goes on inactive status, or she may retire then. She hasn't decided yet." Harm admitted. "She has nothing going on this afternoon, as she works on the FOI requests in the morning."

"I should be able to go by your house this evening, and discuss this with her, would that work, Captain."

"Yes, we would appreciate the visit tonight, we're missing Mattie already." He admitted. "I just realized, with the transfer, she's not going to be able to come home her few free weekends."

"This posting to JAG had an upside; we're not that far from Annapolis. Not that Cammy comes home every chance she gets" the General admitted ruefully.

"Captain, do not discuss this with Roberts until I let you know, you are dismissed,"

With that, Harm went back to his office. He couldn't have told anyone whom he saw on the way, he was in a daze, he was finally getting his own command. That was big enough news, but the surprise was what and where the job was, he would be the JAG for the Pacific, located in Honolulu, Hawaii.

A few minutes later, Mac called him to say that Creswell was stopping by that evening and had something to discuss with her. "I have an idea what it's about, but am not at liberty to say at this time."

"Harm, will you let me know tonight," Mac asked, knowing that he would not discuss this on the phone.

"Yes, that I can confirm." Harm said. "I have news of my own, I got my orders today." Bud knocked at his office door. He was due back in court, "Mac, gotta go, court in five minutes." He hung the office phone up on Mac who stared at her cordless phone miles away at home. How could he say something like that and go?

With that tantalizing bit of news, Mac had to wait until Harm arrived home, with a fussy Valerie. Mac held her daughter while Harm made supper. Valerie fell asleep in her mothe's arms. Harm went to get her nightclothes and Mac changed her and after Harm carried her to her room, Mac put her to bed, then they went to eat supper.

As soon as they started eating, Harm told her his news. "I finally got my orders, it means a move. However, it won't be until after the baby is born so we won't have to be apart."

"Where?" Mac asked a bit impatiently. She was surprised that his stay at headquarters had been this long. If he was given transfer orders, she knew hers would not be long in coming, hopefully in the same vicinity.

"Pearl, I would be the new C.O." Harm said with a straight face, but couldn't help the grin come out after the news sunk in.

"That's great; you deserve your own command. That's probably what Creswell wants to talk to me about, what I'll be doing in Hawaii." Mac admitted. She wondered if she was leaving JAG with Harm's promotion.

"He said there were a few possibilities, but that's between the two of you." Harm admitted, he had no idea what Mac's duties would be in Hawaii. "What time did he say he was coming by?"

"1900 hours" was her reply.

"He should be here soon then." They continued to eat, talking about the impending move and all that it would entail. They considered, but needed to talk with Mattie about it, renting out this house to a military family that would be transferring to the DC area. With a sleeping Valerie, Harm kept an eye and ear out for their visitor so that he could prevent the doorbell from waking the toddler. Valerie was a sweet child, but interrupt her naps and she became the poster child for grumpiness. They'd learned, the hard way, to let her wake up on her own, and to anticipate when someone would be at the door. Harm had gone so far as to disconnect the ringer on the doorbell.

It seemed that just as soon as they were finished eating, the General made his appearance. Harm opened the door before he could ring the doorbell, which was currently inoperable. "Valerie was fussy, so she's already asleep" he explained as he opened the door before Creswell could knock.

"Good strategy, wish we'd thought to do that." Creswell thought back to when his children were young enough to nap or go to bed early. "Colonel, you are looking good. I hope that I'm keeping you busy enough with the requests."

"Thank you. They keep me from going crazy, sir."

Harm directed them to the living room. The general refused anything when they asked if he wanted anything to drink. "As your husband may have told you, he's been transferred to Pearl, effective October one. There currently are no openings at JAG for you, but COMSUBPAC could use someone of your skills, temporarily, until an opening in the judiciary arises early next year. One of the judges is planning to retire in early February."

"General, I may still be on maternity leave until November." She needed to remind her C.O.

"They are aware of this, Colonel. I have your orders here, effective when you return to duty." He reached into his uniform jacket, took out an envelope, and then handed it to her. "I must be going; Dora will only leave supper out for so long before I have to reheat it. Captain, I will see you tomorrow. Colonel, I will see you soon." With that, the General left the house.

Sure enough, her orders were to report to duty on November 1. Mac was looking forward to the challenge of working outside of JAG, for a short while. With the date set for her return, she would have at least six weeks of maternity leave, more if the little one decided to come early. She would have to email Sturgis, now in Sydney, to discuss the particulars working with the

With the time zone difference, Harm called his mother, Trish Burnett, to let her know of their impending transfer. She'd told him months earlier, after his promotion to Captain. "Let me know, when you get your new posting." After giving her congratulations, and a "It's about time they gave you your own command" she reminded him that her cousin Tom had recently retired and lived in Hawaii, once again, after several years away from the islands while his daughter was growing up. He'd felt for her safety, she have the anonymity given the dependent of someone in Naval Intelligence, "His former boss, when he was a civilian, which was when you were in the Academy, apparently willed most of his estate to him, so I know there is more than enough room there for your family as well as him. He said he only needs the cottage for himself." She gave Harm the phone number to contact her cousin. If nothing else, they would have a place to stay until they found housing.

It was a few days before they were able to contact Tom, the time zone difference made it hard to get both he and Harm home at the same time. After getting down to business Tom said, "Like I told your mom, I don't need much, Lily is going to graduate school at UCLA, she's has a bedroom in the main house for her use since I got her, but other than her room and my office, the house is free for you to use."

"We'll let you know, Tom" The retired Admiral, Naval Intelligence, would email pictures of the place to help them make up their mind. They didn't have to get back to him immediately, which helped. However, when they saw the place they fell in love with it, immediately, but they were concerned about the safety of Valerie and the baby, and knew that swimming lessons would be of utmost importance as there was beach access.

After much discussion over the next few days, they agreed to stay at the famous estate, after haggling with his mother's cousin, agreed to pay him what they would have paid to rent. He muttered, "That's what I get with lawyers in the family, can't win that argument" when he agreed to the arrangement.

Mattie was both excited and disappointed when she heard that the family would be moving soon after the birth of the baby. She put a positive spin on the move, "At least, this way I can visit Hawaii. I've always wanted to go there. And best of all, it will be over the Christmas break. My roommates will be so jealous." When she thought about it a little more she realized the move came at a good time, she would be leaving home for college, home would now be hours away. Thankfully, she still had family in the area. Her uncle Sergei and family lived in Leesburg, she would have a familiar place to go when she wanted to get away from school, when she could get away on leave.

"That's what I love about you, Mattie, thinking positively, I remember thinking that about San Diego, that it was home despite how I felt about Frank at the time. I'll talk soon, take care." The phone call was brief, but it was as much contact as they could have without writing a letter, certain information was better received when it was heard than read in a letter. She was right, because when she returned to her room to tell her roommates what the phone call was about, when her roommates at the academy heard where her family was soon to be posted, they were envious, especially Kristel, who was from Minnesota. Mattie knew only homesickness prevented her from accepting an invitation to the islands over the holidays.

tbc

(I am left with only the final chapter and the epilogue to write.) Any suggestions as to what baby Rabb should be called will be considered and maybe even chosen. Email me, if so interested.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 75

The next morning Harm was not surprised to see Bud Roberts in his office, they had enough time before the workday started to chitchat. "I understand that you and I, and our families, are going to be transferred to Pearl." Bud stated. He'd been surprised when the General gave him the orders yesterday, just before he secured for the day.

He'd been sure that he'd finish his time in the Navy at headquarters. Until the truth came out, he'd been in trouble with Creswell for his confrontation with an anti-war protester in of all places the shoe department of a store. The jerk hadn't even apologized when it became obvious Bud had an artificial leg. Thankfully, but too late for Bud not to get into trouble with the General, there was a witness, another customer, who found out about Bud's troubles, and went to JAG headquarters with a full head of steam and confronted the General and made it clear that the jerk inciting the incident, had been overly aggressive, and in her opinion, "had brought all that happened on himself. If Mr. Roberts, I couldn't tell you his rank, hadn't stopped the guy I would have, he was WAY out of line. He wouldn't listen to anybody but his own voice."

"Harriet was just as surprised as I was. Frankly, she's glad she has some time to get used to the idea, I know that we normally don't have a three month window before our orders are to be carried out" Bud admitted.

"Mac found out she'll be working with COMSUBPAC for a few months, until an opening comes up in judiciary. Even if the baby comes early, we won't be separated for more than a week. I'm supposed to be there…" Harm looked at his orders again…"by October 10th."

"Same here, you know we should try to get on the same flight when we go, between the two of us we have six kids under the age of six. For the sake of the other passengers." Bud's kids tended to behave, but as long as the flight from DC to Hawaii would be, even the best-behaved kids would have a meltdown eventually.

"Frank offered to fly the family over, from San Diego, when we go. You're welcome to join us, and that way we can take some of the stuff with us we'd end up shipping." Harm and Mac had been touched by the offer and was weighing the option. With the Roberts family joining them, it would make for an easier flight, not having to worry about other passengers.

"I'll talk with Harriet, but I'm sure she will agree that sounds like a good idea. I think both of us were dreading that long of a flight with four kids."

"I just thought of someone who might want to help us both, and if you and Harriet, Mac and I split the airfare to and from San Diego, I think we will be able to persuade her to help."

"Who, Mattie can't get off for that? Can she?" Mattie would make the most sense, but this was not a real emergency, so Bud was trying to figure out just whom Harm was thinking of asking.

"I'll let you know, I'll need to talk with her. I'll call Mac right now, and let you know."

"I'll see you in court, Captain," With that Bud left his office, still wondering who it was Harm was considering as a babysitter, was he thinking his grandmother, or Galina, his sister-in-law, who was no longer a flight attendant and working with Sergei at the hangar. He'd find out from Harm soon enough and he needed to keep his mind on track, he wanted to prove that Harm's client was guilty, and Harm was being his usual self, in other words, so far he was proving his case. Something Harm had said while they were talking bout their upcoming move gave him an idea, call it an intuitive leap, but he had an idea that just might poke a large hole in Harm's defense.

An hour and a half later, Corporal Marquez handed him a piece of paper, upon reading it, he knew the phone call he'd made paid off. He took a different tack with the witness on the stand, with the proof he now had. "Captain Baker, you stated earlier, that you arrived at the Hiller residence at 1930 and found the body of Captain Susan Rossi. You have also stated that you signed out after work on the day in question at 1600, and then went home to change before driving to DC. It takes about an hour, on a normal day not counting what traffic is like during rush hour to get from the base to Georgetown, would you change your story, if I told you I have proof you were stopped for speeding at 1623 by a Maryland State Trooper on I-195 just outside Fort Meade. You do own a 1969 Corvette convertible, canary yellow, am I right."

Captain Baker sat there, and it was obvious to all that he was trying to come up with something to say. "Yes, I do own a corvette; I'm not the only one." This was a jab at his fellow Captain and the attorney for the accused. "So I was speeding, it's not that much of a crime."

"No, it isn't" Bud said, circling in for the kill, so to speak. "but it does help place you at the apartment of Captain Rossi, by the time of death."

"You weren't having the best day weren't you, Captain. I have here, a copy of a parking ticket, it was given a timestamp of 1735, and this ticket was written just two blocks away from the apartment where the murder took place. I think you will notice that both tickets are for the same vehicle."

Harm looked at his client, he'd tried to persuade him not to take the stand but the Captain had not listened. He'd asked Baker if there was any proof that he didn't do it, and he'd said there was nothing that could pin him to the area. "Good job", Bud, he said to himself. If the guy was dumb enough to park two blocks away, in his own car, at the time of the murder, then he'd do his best to get him off. That was all he could do.

The bravado seemed to melt as he realized there _was_ _proof_ he was in the area.

Inwardly, Harm was glad the evidence was found, Harm knew Baker was guilty, but it was his job to do his best for his client. He could hate his client with all his heart, but he'd rather resign his commission than not do his best job even when he hated the outcome. "Your honor, may I request a brief recess to talk with my client."

"Court is recessed for fifteen minutes" Captain Helfman said after Harm nodded that would be sufficient.

Twenty minutes later Baker was led away in restraints, having changed his plea to guilty.

"Bud, good job there, I'm going to miss going against you, when we go to Pearl, at least you'll still be in the courtroom. By the way, what we were talking about before court." Bud nodded. "Mac loved the idea, and was kicking herself for not thinking of it herself. She's calling Chloe, probably still on the phone if I know those two. I should have an answer by lunchtime."

So it was Chloe Madison that Harm had in mind to help with the kids during the long flight. It made sense to Bud, as the teen already knew AJ, and had been good with him, when she'd been in town to visit Mac schedules had not cooperated for her to meet the rest of the Roberts brood. Depending on when Mac had the baby, having another 'adult' along would make things a bit easier. He hoped that it would work out. He'd much prefer Chloe going with them than his mother-in-law, who would jump at the chance to fly with Harmon Rabb, a man she still intimated to her daughter was much better marriage material, even after all their years of marriage. Roland, his father-in-law, he could tolerate, as long as his wife Lydia, was not with him.

Harriet, occasionally came to have lunch with her husband and it happened to be that day. Harm joined them for lunch, it was a comfortable day to sit outside, the humidity amazingly low for notoriously humid DC. "Harriet, I don't know if Bud had a chance to talk to you, but Frank, my stepfather, has offered to fly all of us from San Diego, when we move to Hawaii. With a newborn in the mix, I thought, and Mac completely agrees, we need someone to come along and help with the kids, its going to be a long flight, no matter how we travel. Mac called Chloe Madison this morning, and she's agreed to help us, all we need to do split the airfare between Montpelier and San Diego."

Harriet looked thoughtfully; having another person along would make the trip easier. Traveling by private jet would be easier on those who would have to put up with one newborn, two about to turn one, and three others under the age of six. She decided to arrange a red-eye flight to San Diego, the kids were good travelers, but that seemed to work only if they flew at night, and she'd learned a few other tricks during the flights to Naples, Florida over the years that seemed to make for happy passengers, with her both young and old.

Both families prepared for the upcoming move, packing what they could in advance, deciding what they would put into storage or sell. When Traci Manetti, who'd been stationed in London for the past few years, was in town for a conference she and Bud talked, it turned out she would be Harm's replacement, and she expressed interest in renting their house. "I'm tired of living in apartments, but I'm not ready to buy a home, with just me, this would be a win-win situation for everyone, this way you know your renter, and I will see if I am truly ready for my own home." Bud agreed to it, without asking Harriet, and she didn't have much room to argue, as she'd bought the place without him while he was on sea duty before the mission that cost him most of his leg. He knew Traci would take care of it, and if she found herself needing help with anything, her family didn't live too far away. After Harriet calmed down, they made a list of various people and business she might need, like electricians and plumbers. Harriet realized that having Traci as a renter was a godsend, as they didn't want to take the piano her parents had bought them to Hawaii. Traci confessed to Harriet that she'd been forced by her mother to take piano lessons for eight years, but had missed it while living in England. Bud and Harriet drew up a lease agreement, and after making a few changes that they both agreed upon, Traci signed it. If she'd be posted elsewhere she would let them know, in time to get other renters. I

For Mac it seemed like time stood still, each week brought her closer to her delivery date, and each week the doctor said, "Let's give this little one another week, if baby cooperates." August flew by in comparison to the middle of September. Finally, her doctor told her that if the little one didn't decide to come by the 21st, she would induce labor. Late in the evening of the twentieth, when Mac was listening to late-night radio, she'd fought insomnia the past few days, the soon to be born Rabb decided to begin the process of birth. (Take a wild guess why I chose that particular date).

She waited, not wanting to wake Harm up if it was a false alarm, but twenty-four minutes and five seconds later, a second, stronger contraction hit. She leaned over and shook her husband. "Harm, I think it's time."

"Huh," was the response she got. She waited a few seconds for the words to register. Harm sat up quickly. "How long?"

"This last one was twenty-four minutes and five seconds later than the first one, but it was the strongest contraction I've had with this one. The doc said she'd induce no matter what this morning, so we'll go a few hours earlier than planned. You get dressed, I'll call Galina, and we'll take Valerie over there on the way to the hospital." Mac ordered her husband who was quickly looking quite wide-awake with the implications of what was about to happen finally getting through his sleep fogged brain. She heard the shower running and figured he was taking a quick shower to help wake. While she heard the water run she called Galina, apologizing for the lateness of the hour. We'll be there, in about ten minutes" she said just before disconnecting the phone and made sure that it was put into the charging unit.

She had her bag ready for the trip to the hospital, having re-packed it for the umpteenth time earlier that evening. Harm came out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a scruffy paisley shirt that he liked, even if she didn't. After putting his shoes on, he came to take her hand and help her into her robe. "It doesn't make sense for you to take the time to dress; you'll just have to change when you get to the hospital." Mac looked at him, he'd have to change into scrubs, eventually, but she knew he was right, the robe would give her some warmth, despite the warm night. She figured it was mostly because she had on a sheer nightgown. Harm guided her toward the door and almost forgot to pick up her suitcase.

He guided her downstairs and to the car, then went back to get Valerie. With the lateness of the hour, there was very little traffic on the roads and fifteen minutes later they were headed toward Bethesda, having dropped Valerie off to sleep the rest of the night away with her uncle and family.

One advantage to a pregnancy, she was pre-admitted, so all they had to say was her name, and it was obvious she was in labor as a contraction hit just as soon as they reached the admitting desk.

"Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb, and I think it's obvious I'm here to deliver." Mac said gritting through the pain.

After Harm gave the clerk both their ID's she motioned for a wheelchair. "Trevor, I think there must me something in the water; I have another one for you to take up to Labor and Delivery."

Harm looked at her. "You're the third since I came on duty at 2300" was all the explanation he received.

The doctor on call checked Mac as soon as she'd put the hospital gown on, dismissing Harm from the room for a moment. "I think it will be a few hours still, but I'll let your regular doctor know. Do you want an epidural, or…?" The look Mac gave him shut him up. "Nurse Jensen, would you please get the kit."

Within a few minutes, the epidural was doing its thing and Mac was able to doze off for a few minutes, actually three minutes, as another contraction hit. "The last one was down in admitting, seventeen minutes and forty two seconds ago."

The doctor looked amazed, "She's always been like that, since I've known her, why she wears a watch is beyond me," Harm said as he came back in, having heard Mac when the nurse opened the door.

The next few hours went by quickly for Harm, and slowly for Mac, who was already tired from not sleeping the past few nights. Their doctor showed up at 0530. Finally, about 0945, the doctor gave Mac the order to push.

At 0947, the doctor gave them the news they'd been waiting to hear. "Your baby is here," before she could finish, they heard the cry of a newborn. "It's a boy."

The doctor gave them a few minutes to be with the little one before finishing the tests that hospital did for each newborn. "We'll take him for a little bit, while you get settled in your room. Have you two decided on a name."

Mac looked at Harm, "We've been trying to decide between Alexander David Harmon and William Harmon David, I think he looks more like an Alec than a Will, don't you, Harm?

"Hey Alec, what to you think?" Harm said to his son, no response, a good sign. He'd been adamant that if they had a son that Harmon would not be the first name.

He wasn't sure that his son would like having two middle names, but Mac had been quite vocal that she wanted at least one of their fathers acknowledged with their son's name and it would not be Joe Mackenzie. Harm had tried to remind her that giving the middle name of Harmon was doing just that. "Harmon is your name, so the David part can be from his grandfather." Mac brooked no argument on this. If they had another girl, they had finally agreed on Jena Sarah.

The nurse took Alexander Rabb, who would go by Alec, (pronounced Aleck) to finish the tests, and to clean him up. "I'll call Mom, and the others," Harm said as he gave his wife a kiss.

"I'll call Uncle Matt when we get settled; I'm glad that he's getting out soon, do you know why I was pushing for the name Alexander."

"I know that it's been nearly nine year since we met, and you've had hundreds of cases since then."

"Thousands" he countered.

"Uncle's Matt's middle name is Alexander." With a Mattie in the family already they had quickly dismissed the name Matt, despite the love Mac had for the uncle who'd more of a father to her than her own had.

"I forgot about that until you were so insistent about the name Alexander," he confessed.

Harm left the hospital so he could use his cell phone and he made the calls, and he wasn't surprised when he did not wake his mother up, as she'd always been an early riser. Everyone gave their congratulations, and those that lived in the area said they would be by later in the day. He was able to talk with Mattie, one advantage to being an Academy graduate himself, he told her "Alexander Harmon David Rabb was born at 0947" He also told her that they would arrange it so that she could see her brother for the first time before the family moved to Hawaii.

The first visitors were Sergei and Galina who brought Valerie to see her parents and meet her little brother. Thankfully, most of the people from JAG were busy at work so until evening hours the only visitor was AJ Chegwidden who was enjoying retirement, and had made it to each major league park that summer.

After Mac had lunch, she made the call to Leavenworth, and was able to get through to her uncle. "Sarah, I'm honored that you named him Alexander. I don't have long, but I have news for you. They are moving up my release date to the beginning of the year, providing I don't get into trouble before that."

"That's great; Harm and I have talked about this, and are in complete agreement. We want you to stay with us in Hawaii."

"Sarah, I couldn't impose," he countered; he knew what base housing was like.

"Uncle Matt, we'll be staying at his cousins place, actually it's his mother's cousin. You remember the author Robin Masters?"

"I do, he died a year or two ago, quite old if I remember, his estate went to a former employee."

"That's right, Admiral Magnum used to work for Robin Masters, and he was just as surprised as we were to find that he was the sole beneficiary. The admiral had put in for retirement just before he found out about his old boss."

"Thomas Magnum, with Naval Intelligence? If it's the same guy, he was about the only one in Intelligence that seemed to not be a walking rule book."

Mac kept the snicker to herself, as this was coming from the guy who'd stolen the Declaration of Independence. "He spent several years as a private investigator in Hawaii before re-enlisting, that's likely why."

"You're probably right, Sarah, honey, I'm getting the signal that I need to wrap things up, send your new address as soon as you get it, and I'll work out the arrangements to get to Hawaii when I've been released."

She knew that Uncle Matt would eventually return to Arizona, but a couple of months, or who knew maybe a couple of years in Hawaii would give both her and Harm a chance to get to know the man who'd brought them together by pulling off a daring heist.

Harm had not had court scheduled the day of the birth, but was sitting second chair for one of the up and coming Lieutenants the next day so he grudgingly went to work. The doctors had insisted on keeping both Mac and Alec an extra day to make sure that everything was okay since it had been a high-risk pregnancy. Mac rested as much as she could that day, knowing that when she got home she'd be dealing with a newborn and a toddler.

The Lieutenant was doing a good job, and she'd make a fine litigator once she had a few more trials under her belt, and Harm would write his report to the General that way. He was on the way to his office when for lunch when he heard an unexpected voice.

"Harmon Rabb, I didn't think you'd still be here."

What was _she_ doing here? Doing another recruiting commercial?

"That didn't come out the way that I wanted it to. I'm here with Cyrus, his cousin, or is his second cousin is testifying in court this afternoon, and the family wanted us here for morale support. I thought I'd see if I recognized any familiar faces; maybe invite a familiar face to lunch." Renee had put on quite a few pounds since he'd seen her last, but he wasn't about to say anything.

Harm was surprised that Renee would invite him to have lunch with her husband and maybe this other relative. Thankfully, he'd made a lunch, when he'd gone home to get his uniform the night before. He planned to spend the lunch hour with his wife, even if it was on the phone. "Sorry, I have plans, thanks anyway."

"With Mac?" There was more than a hint of jealousy in her voice, despite the fact she'd dumped him before he could say the relationship was over in 2001.

"Actually yes."

"So you two finally got together, how long after I left?" Renee was curious to the answer he'd give.

"We married in June of "03. We have three children, Mattie; she's at the Academy, she's my daughter from a relationship shortly after the Academy. Valerie is a little over a year old, and Alec is our youngest."

Renee was not surprised to hear that Harm and Mac had kids, what she was surprised to hear was the fact Harm had a kid old enough to be in college. She was actually glad that they broke up, she wasn't sure she wanted to have had a stepchild that old.

Harm could read her emotions, and he was glad things had ended between them before he found out about Mattie; she would not have needed a hostile stepmother after what she'd been through with Tom Johnson.

"I should go find Cyrus and Holly or Molly; I can't remember what her name is." Renee flounced her way out of the room, in many respects she hadn't changed one bit in the intervening years. With the name, Holly Hansen mentioned Harm knew he'd see Renee and her husband one more time, as Seaman Hansen was due to testify that afternoon.

Mac was surprised to hear of Renee's visit, but when she heard of the bottled blonde's extra weight, she thought to herself that it couldn't happen to a better person. The Marine Corps wanted her within a certain weight parameter so she'd been diligent after Valerie's birth to take the weight off. She would do the same with Alec.

Harm made sure that he was busy talking with the Lieutenant or other officers and did not give Renee a chance to speak with him.

The congratulations he was getting from some of the other officers and enlisted informed Harm's former girlfriend of just how young Harm's son was.

The next few weeks passed quickly as they got used to having another child in the house and the packing for the move to Hawaii. On the appointed day, Harm and family flew to San Diego, and at first it seemed that Alec did not have the love of flying, but it was soon apparent that it was just a dirty diaper that was causing the reaction and discomfort. The Roberts would meet them at the Burnett home as they had taken a few days leave.

The flight across the Pacific went smoothly, and Chloe Madison had an easy time watching over the kids. She was considering becoming an early education major so this was a good test for her.

Because of the difference in the hours, the arrival on Oahu meant that Valerie was fussy; Alec had his days and nights mixed-up, already so it didn't really faze him. With the impending move they hadn't tried hard to get him acclimated until after the move. The time zone difference had been the main reason Bud and Harriet had decided on taking a few days, besides, they had promised AJ that when he turned six he could go to either Disney World or Disneyland. He'd been to Disneyworld as a little kid with his grandparents so he gladly chose Disneyland.

Harm had seen pictures of the estate, but they didn't do it justice, it was gorgeous, and the rent they were paying was a steal. Bud and Harriet, who'd stay with them until their place was ready, were also amazed and honored to find out that they could bring the kids over at any time.

The first evening Harm and Mac took advantage of Chloe being there to baby-sit and took a walk along the water. "When I saw Renee a few weeks ago, I realized that I was just settling, when I couldn't have the woman I really wanted. I wouldn't have been truly happy with her. Despite what we had to go through, except for what Sadik almost did to you, I know we needed to travel that rough road. You and I, we don't seem to want to do things the easy way."

Mac was about to say something, but Harm held his index finger to her mouth. "Let me finish, you could have said it was too much too soon when we found out about Mattie. I think I loved you even more than the day I married you when you accepted her from the start. I am looking forward to getting to know Uncle Matt, he was a special man in your life, and I only got a glimpse of that when I defended him."

With that he kissed her, they couldn't go much further than that without clearance from the doctor and that was a few weeks away.

"I have to admit, I've wondered what my life would have been if I hadn't been brought in on Uncle Matt's case, but I'm glad that was not the road my life was to take." She kissed him with equal ardor and they returned to the house where their children were sleeping.


	20. Chapter 20

Dislcaimers in part 1. Thank you for your comments. Also belated, (by one day) birthday to David James Elliott.

Epilogue

Mac left the Kaneohe Marine Base intent on making it to the bakery before they closed, Alec's fifth birthday was coming up and it had become a family tradition to get their birthday cakes at the bakery located close to the Roberts home. Their previous home, she reminded herself, as they had recently moved to Naples Florida after her father's death so that Bud could take the reins of the company Roland Sims had inherited from his father.

When Mac had returned from maternity leave she'd spent the first week with COMSUBPAC until she received new orders, she was transferred to the Kaneohe Marine Base, where she worked as the legal advisor to the base commander. It was different than working with JAG, but she found that she loved the challenges that came with the job. And it was nice being among Marines full time, instead being one of a few Marines stationed in with Naval personnel. She occasionally reminded Harm of the fact, to his annoyance.

Alec was enjoying kindergarten, and Valerie was enjoying second grade. Lily, Thomas' daughter had moved back to the island after graduation, and was also staying at the estate, she'd become a teacher and worked at the kids' school as a sixth grade teacher, so they had no problems with transportation to school.

It was apparent that both Rabb children had inherited the height gene, as they were both the tallest in their class, something that Valerie was not too sure she cared for. Thankfully, Mac had gone through some of the same issues so she was able to guide her daughter through that emotional minefield. (A.N. My problem was the opposite, almost always the smallest in the class.)

Pulling into the parking lot of the bakery, Mac parked the car, and walked into the bakery. She saw a familiar face. "TC, I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you were still in LA visiting that new grandbaby of yours."

"Just got in an hour ago, we knew we'd be gone for a few weeks, so the cupboard is a little bare, I got bakery duty." TC Calvin said as the clerk said his order was ready. "We're still planning on making it to the party tomorrow. I'm still on vacation, until Monday."

"I'll tell Tom, you're back, and plan to see you then." Mac said as she waited her turn. Within minutes, she had the cake in the trunk of the car and was headed to the store for the last of the errands that related to the birthday party.

Matt O'Hara had found an apartment on the island of Kauai and was expected be at the party the next day, Trish and Frank would wait for his plane to arrive before driving out to the estate.

After the children were in bed, Harm and Mac took a walk along the beach, something that they tried to do several times a week. "I talked with Tom about us coming back here, if we do get transferred again, before we retire."

"What did he say?" Mac asked, though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"He practically insisted we stay here. Other than my Mom and Lily, he doesn't have any family left."

"I love it here; I always hate it when we have to leave for TAD assignments." Mac admitted.

"Me too, and I've looked into what I want to do once I get my thirty years in. Maybe I'll get certified in helicopters and join TC. Who knows? But I have five years to decide, plenty of time."

"I still plan to put my thirty in, as well. I've told you before, but I don't miss the day to day machinations that I dealt with at JAG, and dealing with clients or some of the other attorneys we had to deal with on a daily basis."

"Instead you get to deal with Rabb and MacKenzie the next generation." Harm said laughing. Valerie and Alec were typical siblings, but seemed to argue with each other passionately. Harm had apologized to the retired AJ, after hearing a rather lengthy and impassioned debate between the then four year old and his older sister.

Harm found that he liked the administrative aspects of the job, for the most part, but missed the give and take of trying a case. One of the things of his agenda of things he might do after his retirement was going into private practice.

Mattie would have loved to be at the birthday party, but there was no way since she was stationed on the _Stennis _currently in the middle of the Pacific. She'd given her little brother his birthday present early, just before the ship left Honolulu three weeks previous. Harm had a long talk with Mattie before she left on the cruise, she had a steady boyfriend, who was not in the military, but supported her choice of career. Josh Pendry had acquiesced to his mother's issues that he not go to the Academy, but he'd intentionally made sure that upon his graduation from the University of Maryland, that he get a job with a defense contractor. Annie had not been pleased according to Josh, but as he put it to his mother. "I'm grown up now, Mom, there is not one thing you can do about it." Harm was glad to here they were taking it slow, and were not even considering marriage until after her next tour of duty was completed.

"Yep, life with them is never dull, I give you that." Mac snuggled closer to Harm as they walked back to the house.

"I had to talk with Creswell, and he told me, and I can tell you. He's planning to retire in June. I think he was putting feelers out to see if I was at all interested in the job."

"Well are you?" Mac stopped, when she heard that.

"No, much as I complain about the paperwork I have to deal with at Pearl, it is a drop in the bucket compared to what I'd deal with being the big cheese. I'll stay a little cheese thank you very much." Harm said giving his wife a kiss as they entered the main house. A few minutes later they sat out on the lanai enjoying the sunset, something they would never take for granted.

Both Harm and Mac were glad they were traveling the road of life together, even if they had taken separate routes for far too long. Now they would grow old together, gracefully.

PAU ----THE END ------FINIS


End file.
